Adventures In Babysitting
by asuka02redeva
Summary: SASUSAKU “Sakurachan! Teme! What are you doing!” cried Naruto as he was suddenly pushed from behind by both teammates toward the doorway and into the dreaded house that would become their home for the next week. When in doubt use the idiot as a shield
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm not sure if it's been done before. Probably has been written or has enter many of your minds; however, never having really taken the time to venture out into the abyss of fanfiction, these are my thoughts. Prologue is super short, just would like to see if it sparks anyone's interest. So please review!

-

Prologue: A-Rank Mission, My Ass!

-

_Earlier That Morning…_

_Naruto yawned as he slowly walked toward the infamous bridge where Team 7 would always meet, and every morning their fearless leader Hatake Kakashi would be late. He rubbed his eyes, damn, it was only six in the morning what had Kakashi-sensei been thinking when he announced that they meet this early?_

_Sasuke stopped short coming from the opposite direction as Naruto, he watched his teammate lazily making his way toward the bridge. Sasuke sweatdropped, how was it that Naruto hadn't stumbled over his own two feet already and ended up in the pond yet? He sighed as his second teammate; Sakura rubbed an eye, leaning over the bridge rail. _

_Naruto, of course, having seen Sakura standing on the bridge made him respond in the only way he knew how, "Sakura-chan! Ohayo!" _

_Sakura nearly fell into the pond below having been startled by Naruto, "What the hell was that for?!" she yelled, until she noticed Sasuke standing next to her, "Ohayo Sasuke-kun," she greeted, smiling cutely toward him._

"_Hn," was the only response that she got from the said boy. _

_-_

_One hour later and having watched the sun rise, all three teammates were currently sitting in a row; their backs leaned up against the side of the bridge. To think that they should be used to their sensei and his sense of time, however, day after day for some reason (that they couldn't even determine) they would always meet on time. Didn't Kakashi realize that one day—granted any of them were awake enough—they could devise a plan to put forth their revenge?_

_Sakura's head was bobbing a little as she tried to keep herself awake; she sat in the middle of Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke had his arms crossed and his head down, he had even succumbed to dosing off, how un-Uchiha like, Naruto's head fell onto Sakura's shoulder as he mumbled something incoherent; therefore, proving that the domino effect was still in working order as everyone fell to their left._

_And as if by some sick twist of fate Kakashi decide to make his grand entrance at that very moment. He looked over his book to find all three of his students toppled over in front of him. Naruto—the obvious perpetrator—rubbing the back of his head and laughing nervously, under him their very anger pink haired flower who was threatening to flatten him, and underneath her a very put out Uchiha Sasuke who had a look of indifference toward both of his teammates as he lay under both of them._

"_Naruto, you baka!" _

"_Hn. Dobe, would you mind getting off?"_

"_What did you say Teme?!"_

"…_Greetings…" stated Kakashi making his presence known as all three froze and stared up at him like children who had been caught raiding the cookie jar. "I'm sorry that I'm late; you see…I had to help an old woman—_

"_LIAR!" came two accusations and a "Hn," from his party members as he merely sweatdropped. Why was it they never believed him? Was it because he had used that story last week? Or had it been yesterday? Hmm…could have been yesterday…_

"_Well, since you are all here, I shall inform you of today's mission," announced Kakashi as he placed his book in his pack and looked at their awaiting faces._

"_Alright! A mission!" cheered Naruto, giving his sensei his undivided attention as both Sasuke and Sakura let out a sigh, his mood swings were really something sometimes._

"_This mission is of the utmost importance and Team 7 was picked out by the fifth herself," explained Kakashi as he eyed his team and watched the anticipation rising on their young faces, "Dare I say that this is an A-Rank mission that you three have been assigned too."_

"_An A-Rank?!" Naruto hollered out—into Sakura's ear might I add, as she held her head before twitching and smacking him into the ground with a mighty punch. _

"_What is it?!" Naruto lay twitching on the ground as Kakashi wagged his finger at him; they could make out the traces of a smile behind his mask, "Patience Naruto, you'll know soon enough, now if you'd be so kind as to follow me we'll be on our way."_

_Kakashi led the way, Naruto practically yanking at his shirt tails like a little kid who wanted to know a secret, while Sakura and Sasuke walked silently behind their fearless leader and their baka peer. _

"…_Ne, Sasuke-kun?" whispered Sakura as she walked along side of him._

"_Hn?" –Ah yes, 'Hn' means a lot doesn't it?— replied Sasuke as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye._

"_I wonder what could be so important that Tsunade-sama would have assigned us to an A-Rank mission?" she managed to ask, in between sweatdropping and trying to be heard over Naruto's 'Tell me! Tell meeeeee' s. _

"_Hn. I guess we'll have to wait until we get there; although, if it's a long journey I wonder how long Kakashi can hold out before Naruto's antics start to annoy him," commented Sasuke as he shot Naruto an annoyed glance._

_-_

_Kakashi had looked up from his book and had stopped walking, Naruto obviously not one known for his observational skills smacked right into the back of his sensei with a grunt. Sakura placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head with a silent plea for Kami to give her strength to get through the terrible task of having Naruto for a teammate. _

"_Nani?" questioned Naruto as he rubbed his nose and peeked around Kakashi to find a small house, with a white picket fence, and a nicely kept front yard. It was like one of those houses that you saw in a 'Better Homes and Gardens' issue. "Why are we stopping here?"_

"_This is where your mission is," simply stated Kakashi as he stood before his team members who were giving him puzzling expressions._

"_Are we escorting someone?" asked Sakura, feeling that it would be the most logical explanation. _

"_Escorting is not the word I would use in this case," replied Kakashi as he rubbed his chin in thought._

"_Then what other reason could there be for coming here, Kakashi-sensei?" wondered Naruto getting impatient with the way things were progressing, he wasn't very good at guessing games._

_Sasuke stood with his arms crossed over his chest, "Are we protecting someone?" _

_Kakashi pointed his index finger up toward the sky, "Very good Sasuke, however, it's more like watching, and not just a someone but someone's."_

"_Nani?" questioned Sakura and Naruto simultaneously as they watched Kakashi walk toward the front door of the house. _

_-_

_Having reached the door, all four stood on the front door steps and waited patiently for the house's occupant or occupants to open the front door. Soon after foot steps were heard as a tired middle aged woman with grey hair opened the door, "…A-Are you the ones that the hokage has sent?" she asked, with a twinge of hope evident in her voice._

"_Hai," replied Kakashi, ever so cheerful._

"_Thank Kami!" exclaimed the woman as the four blinked, watching her retreating form go back into the hallway before she came flying past them with a jacket under her arm and a suitcase in hand, "They're all yours!" _

_Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had only managed to get out of the mad woman's way by some sort of miracle as they slowly turned toward their sensei who was apparently smirking under his mask._

"…_Sensei…what's all ours?" cautiously asked Sakura, noting that Kakashi was in between them and whatever was inside the house. _

"…_Yeah, Kakashi-sensei, what did she mean by that?" questioned Naruto as he looked back to make out a cloud of dust to indicate what path the woman had taken. _

"_Hn," informed—replied, asked, stated, your guess is as good as mine—Sasuke figuring that if the woman's retreating form was any indication there must be some horrors inside of the house._

"_Team 7, today's mission is…"_

_All three leaned in closely—they hadn't been this close since they wanted to see what was under his mask—awaiting his response. He merely sweatdropped at how enthusiastic they were, "Babysitting."_

_One would have sworn that a tumble weed could be seen rolling past the trio who appeared to be frozen in time. Kakashi's words were slowly processing in each of their minds: Baby. Sitting._

"_Nani?!" hollered Naruto as he shook his head in disbelief, only to find his sensei waving his hands in his defense._

"_Baby sitting? Kakashi-sensei, why on earth would we be babysitting?" Sakura demanded, standing before him with a look of annoyance plastered on her face._

_Kakashi straightened up and coughed into the side of his fist before pulling out his cursed book—a new volume just came out—before explaining, "These children…" (Kami! that means there's more than one) "Are from a prominent family in Konoha and it is our duty to make sure that while their parents are away for the next week that they remain unharmed."_

_Naruto's mouth had dropped someone somewhere in between children and week; Sakura and Sasuke were debating on how this could be classified as an A-Rank mission. _

"_A week?!" yelled Naruto, right into poor Sakura's ear once more, before receiving a thump to his head, "…Ow…But sensei we don't have any clothes or food!" he cried as he rubbed his head._

"_Naruto's right sensei, we can't possibly stay here a week…" retorted Sakura with her hands on her hips._

_Sasuke felt that his teammates were doing a good job expressing their concerns that he didn't need to waste a response or a 'Hn' for that matter. _

_Small—dare I say evil—little giggles were heard from somewhere within the depths of the house, as Kakashi continued, "Not to worry, I took the liberty of already dropping off your supplies," he smiled as he watched their jaws nearly hit the steps they were standing on._

"_Wait a minute," demanded Sakura as she pointed her finger at Kakashi accusingly, "you said YOUR supplies, indicating Naruto, Sasuke-kun and myself…where are YOUR belongings sensei?"_

"_She's right!" exclaimed Naruto as he eagerly awaited his sensei's reply._

_Hell, even Sasuke was interested now as they watched their sensei hold up his hand before waving, "Why at home of course, where I am now heading. I trust that the three of you will complete this mission and I will be back for you in a week!" _

_Before anyone could object he had disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving three shocked teens standing on the front steps. They eyed one another with looks that stated, 'What the hell just happened?' however, their thoughts were cut short as a loud bang erupted from the peaceful house, followed by the evil little giggles from THEM._

_-_

"_Sakura-chan?! Teme?! What are you doing?!" cried Naruto as he was suddenly pushed from behind by both of his teammates toward the doorway and into the dreaded house that would become their home for the next week. _

_Remember kids: When in doubt use the idiot for a shield._

_-_

_End of Prologue_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I finally got some inspiration and decided to continue onward with this story! (Sounds the Trumpets) Oh, incase any of you are wondering, in this story Team 7 are currently 16. So you can have a reference when visualizing, the kids are modeled after the following: Minamoto Miyako (Kisa Sohma from Fruits Basket) – Minamoto Kisho (Syaoran Li from Card Captor Sakura) – Minamoto Yuuki (Loki's child form from Matantei Loki Ragnarok).

-

Chapter 1: First Day: Introductions Are Important

-

Naruto was pushed forcefully inside of the home and fell forward onto his hands and knees before slowly glancing around to find a hallway before him…

Sasuke and Sakura made sure to stay behind him, while cautiously peeking inside the doorway.

"What the hell was that for you guys?!" ranted Naruto, currently sitting before his companions.

Sakura couldn't help but let out a _'Hmm'_ and Sasuke replied with a _'Hn'_ before both walked past Naruto and headed down the hallway in search of their charges. From the looks of things these people obviously had a great deal of money, if the carpeting and paintings on the hallway walls were any indication.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme! Wait up!" hollered Naruto as he watched their forms disappear around the corner.

-

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, this hallway seems to go on forever. I wonder how big this house really is," remarked Sakura, walking along side of the raven haired boy as she took in the scene.

"Apparently the outside isn't a good indication," commented Sasuke, walking with his hands in his pockets, "…I'm wondering how many kids we have to watch for the next week."

Both sweatdropped, hearing little giggles coming from the end of the vast hallway; both couldn't help but exchange a look that stated _'Why did we get stuck with this?' _Sakura couldn't help but think that Ino's team was much better suited for this sort of thing. After all, Shikamaru was lazy he could hang out in front of the TV, there was sure to be plenty of food for Chouji and Ino would probably enjoy relaxing at the pool. No, Sakura hadn't seen a pool yet; however, it was like a universal law that people who have money have a pool.

"One thing bothers me," informed Sakura, now walking down a small flight of stairs leading into the main building of the home.

"What?" questioned Sasuke, walking along side of her and down the stairs that might very well lead to their demise.

"That woman," she began, placing her finger to her chin in thought, "she looked like she couldn't wait to get out of here. I wonder if they are really that bad?" her breath hitched at the thought.

…One more step now and they would soon face the terror—correction—terrors that this house possessed…

In mid-step Sasuke and Sakura parted like the red sea as Naruto tripped and went flying past them crashing face first in front of the coffee table, making a grand entrance. His companions' sweatdropped, looking down at Naruto's form in an ungraceful heap before them. Needless to say, the giggling had abruptly come to a close, while Sakura and Sasuke were both thanking Kami for their quick reflexes.

'_Real smooth dobe,' _thought Sasuke as his face held a look of indifference toward the heap before him.

Sakura sighed and shook her head, _'Typical Naruto…even after so long he never changes…' _she was about to call him on it when she noticed two blinking children around the ages of six and eight sitting on the couch before them.

She couldn't help but smile as she directed her attention to the children before her—Naruto sitting up with a groan in the process. Sasuke leaned against the wall with a '_how annoying' _expression appearing on his face.

"Ohayo," greeted Sakura stepping forward with a smile on her face, "we're the three that have been assigned to watch over you for the next week while your parents are away."

'_They're not so bad. They don't look like little freaks at least,'_ thought Sakura as she continued to smile.

'_Watch out it might be an act! They'll get you when you're not looking, cha!'_ piped up Inner Sakura, her arms crossed and nodding her head for emphasis.

"I'm Sakura," she informed, pointing to herself, "this is Sasuke," she motioned to said boy, leaning up against the wall with a bored expression, "and that's Naruto," she moved her hand toward the disheveled blonde on the carpet.

Naruto upon hearing his name jumped up and was about to begin one of his long winded Uzumaki Naruto speeches about becoming the next Hokage, when Sakura beat him to the pass—Sasuke let out a sigh of relief, it was times like these that he would consider himself fortunate to be teamed up with the intellectual genius that _was_ and _is_ Haruno Sakura; other times that came to mind were during their Kakashi's mask escapades.

"Plenty of time for that later Naruto," commented the pink haired girl, as she leaned forward, resting her hands on her knees and smiled at the children, "and what are your names?"

"My name is Minamoto Miyako," began an adorable girl with chin length golden hair, bangs covering her forehead, and deep almond eyes, sitting before them on the tan sofa with her hands in her lap wearing a white short sleeved dress with pink lotus petals and white open toed sandals.

Sakura nearly had to contain a squeal, at how simply adorable this little girl was, while Sasuke on the other hand wasn't as enthusiastic as he continued to stare at a spot on the ceiling, Naruto sat before them on the floor nodding his head and smiling.

"I'm currently seven years old, pleased to meet you," informed Miyako, before looking over to her brother who was sitting on her right.

"My name is Minamoto Kisho," stated a boy with short brown hair, longer in the front to form bangs that covered his forehead, the longer pieces fell below his eyes and rested at the sides of his face, his eyes too were a deep almond color, as he sat next to his sister wearing a blue short sleeved shirt with a white collar, khaki pants and tan sneakers, "I'm currently 8, but I'll be turning nine soon, pleased to meet you."

Naruto and Sakura both shared a smile after the children's introductions, while Sasuke looked on completely bored with the whole arrangement. Things sure had changed since they were thirteen, well, perhaps the level of lame missions hadn't changed much throughout the course, but the dynamics of their group sure had—minus Kakashi and his love for porn and his endlessly late antics.

There was Naruto, hyperactive as ever but the bond that he and Sakura now shared was that of two real friends—normal by far mind you—but they had certainly come a long way. Sasuke and Naruto still bickered, but that was to be expected with best friends, and Sakura had long past gotten over her fan girl days, so much that Sasuke found himself enjoying her company as opposed to the hyperactive ramen loving third party.

Yes, they had seriously lucked out this time; this _mission _was going to be a walk in the park!

-

…One hour later…

-

Did someone mention a walk in the park? More like a run through a demolition course with no hard hat supplied!

Naruto had just screamed and was now running around with the palms of his hands glued to the front of his pants as he ran past the railing over looking the downstairs. Both Sakura and Sasuke stood at the foot of the stairs in awe for a moment at the sight they had just witnessed.

"C'mon! We'll cut them off at the pass!" informed Sakura, running up the stairs with Sasuke in tow.

'_Where did those brats go!?'_

'_Who knows? Looks like Naruto's got it under control,' _informed Inner Sakura with a laugh, _'Better him then us!'_

'_Hai I suppose you're right, but it's only a matter of time before—_

Sakura's thought process ended abruptly as she found herself smack into a closet door in the hallway followed by the onset of little giggles from none other than offender no. 2: Minamoto Kisho, who gave a simple shrug of his shoulders and stated, "Oopsie."

'_Oopsie __**my **__ass!' _screamed Inner Sakura as she and her outer both went toppling ass over tea kettle down the stairs with a loud exclamation echoing throughout the house.

Sasuke looked down at his fallen teammate and mentally winced, that had looked as though it had hurt. Although he couldn't tell which was worse the mark it was going to leave on her face or her pride, the looming aura of death emitting from her wasn't very comforting.

At first Sasuke had stuck with the idea of ignoring the two bundles of evil—er—energy, that was until Naruto made the comment that Tsunade-baa-chan would be putting this as a failed mission on their permanent records and demote them back to D-Rank missions should the demons—scratch that—children escape from their home.

So how had they gotten themselves into this mess again?

-

_Everything had been going fine, that was until Miyako looked at Naruto with her big almond eyes and sighed, "Naruto Onii-san, I'm hungry."_

_Naruto's stomach made itself known, as he rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Gomen, Miyako! Let's go get something to eat!" he stood up and scanned the area, then grinned nervously, "…where's the kitchen?"_

_Miyako hopped off the couch and smiled before taking his hand in her own and leading him out of the living room, "This way Naruto Onii-san!"_

_Sasuke would have rolled his eyes at the situation, had he not been an Uchiha, mind you. He glanced over to Sakura who was seated at the table before him playing 'Go' with Kisho. _

_Apparently both children had taken a liking to his comrades—fine by him, he wasn't the babysitting type, this entire arrangement was bogus as far as he was concerned and why did he smell something burning?_

_Naruto's scream rang out alerting the other three members of the household that something had gone awry in the kitchen. Sasuke and Sakura quickly made their way to the kitchen with Kisho in tow, all the while waiting in anticipation on whether to retrieve a fire extinguisher and save the house or just bail—this was Naruto, if it wasn't in a cup and named ramen it was far past his level of cooking expertise._

"_Gomen Onii-san," began Miyako, standing with her hands behind her back and a smile on her face, "I wonder how the burner got on? Who knew if I put my jacket on top of the stove that it would catch on fire?"_

_Naruto held his throbbing hands and laughed nervously, "Not to worry Miyako, accidents happen!" _

_Sakura entered the scene, her eyebrow raising in suspicion as Naruto merely waved her off, Sasuke stood behind her making a comment that sounded strangely like 'Dobe.'_

"_Go run your hands under cold water Naruto, and I'll heal them," commanded Sakura, her medic senses taking over as she looked at the remains of the jacket…strange that a jacket would be in the kitchen and not the mud room in a home this large. _

"_I'll take you to the bathroom Onii-san!" chimed in Miyako as she grabbed Naruto's shirt sleeve and ran out of the kitchen with him as she shot her brother a smile, "You can use my special soap!"_

_Speaking of the other child…_

_Sakura was busy trying to drench the remains of the jacket and air out the kitchen as she stood over the sink, when Sasuke looked over to find a grinning Koshi standing next to the uncovered blender which appeared to be full of an odd assortment of goodies including fruits, vegetables, cheese, milk, and…fish…his look changed to one of horror—horror I tell you!—when he saw Koshi's finger press the __**on**__ button._

_5 minutes later…_

_Sakura stood in the middle of the recently splattered kitchen, her eyes wide in awe as she glanced over at Sasuke who had an unreadable expression on his face—but who could tell since their faces were covered in the recently blended concoction not to mention the better half of their bodies._

_Kiyoshi lowered his umbrella, standing in a raincoat—classic— and whistled in his astonishment, "so that's what that button does," he closed the umbrella, disregarded his jacket and walked out of the kitchen with a grin, "Sakura Onee-chan and Sasuke Onii-san, you don't smell so good, please change before we eat."_

_If Sakura hadn't known any better she would have sworn that she felt an aura of death radiating from Sasuke. She spat trying to get rid of the horrid taste that had invaded her mouth as she reached for a towel, by some chance it had been spared from the horrendous goo, and slowly wiped her face with one side. _

"…_Sasuke-kun…" mumbled the girl whose face was once again visible._

"_Don't say it, Sakura. Just don't say it," muttered Sasuke, standing next to her with every ounce of his dignity passing him by. _

_She took the other side of the towel and began to dab at his face, "…Sasuke-kun…" _

_Their eyes met briefly…_

-

Oh yes, that's how it had begun, shortly after that Naruto had been heard screaming from the upstairs bathroom and that brings us up to date…

-

Sasuke had no sooner made it to the top of the stairs, only to find himself be pushed toward the railing and nearly fall forward and downward after Naruto ran by—hands still on pants—screaming as a huge riding lawn mower sized vacuum cleaner operated by none other than accomplice number 1: Minamoto Miyako came zooming down the hallway.

"Run, Run, Naruto Onii-san! House work sure is fun!" commented the little bundle as they disappeared around the corner.

Sasuke's face hadn't shown this much emotion since Kakashi had revealed another mask as he pulled himself back upward. Sakura had already begun her ascend back up the stairs in pursuit of accomplice number 2: Minamoto Kisho. Inner Sakura had apparently won this battle if the looming aura was any factor to her state of mind as she stomped up the stairs, her hands balled into fists.

They still had each other they could surely handle this, just as soon as he and Sakura found Kisho and Naruto grabbed Miyako and laid down the law with these two. Naruto's screaming was drawing closer once more and if the increased number of thuds were any indication, he would be appearing shortly.

"Aa, Sakura," began Sasuke, watching the girl who was apparently too absorbed with her mantra of death.

'_We're going to kick their asses! Shannaro!'_

'_Kami, I stink!' _

'_Kuso! We certainly do, what is in our hair?!'_

"Sakura…" tried the raven haired boy once more, the screeching of tires was heard as the headlights on the vacuum appeared in the hallway.

'_When I get my hands on those brats…'_

Inner Sakura couldn't help but cackle loudly as she wrung her hands together repeatedly, an evil smirk appearing on her face.

"Sakura!" Sasuke's voice rang out through her fantasy as she blinked to find the Uchiha standing before her with his hand on her wrist.

"Sasuke-kun?" she questioned, only to have her eyes widen as a roaring vacuum appeared out of nowhere, chasing a screaming blonde baka down the hallway.

Both the kunoichi and the shinobi nearly jumped as a figure jumped down from the chandelier above their heads yelling, "Ohayo!"

Sakura screamed, "Oh Kami, Sasuke-kun! They're multiplying!" as she brought her left hand up to join the right that was now covering the side of her head, she noticed Sasuke's right hand in tow. "Nani?!"

Both teenagers looked from the newly arrived child who stood before them—who had a Cheshire cat grin on his face, his short auburn locks covering the sides of his face, his bangs falling over his forehead, his emerald eyes sparking with mischief, wearing tan shorts, a black short sleeved shirt, and tan sandals—back to their newly handcuffed hands, toward the vacuum cleaner from hell, their baka comrade tearing down the hallway drawing nearer, and to each other before throwing all further thoughts out the window and fleeing the scene.

"Wait! It's rude to run away before introductions!" cried the little boy, "My name is Minamoto Yuuki! I'm currently five years old!" he exclaimed, pointing to himself triumphantly as he watched a teenaged blonde boy tear past him, followed by his laughing sister, and his equally amused older brother.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-Teme! Wait for me! Kami, what's that smell?!"

"Shut up Naruto!"

-

End of Chapter 1 – Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This may be a mistake considering that I sprained my wrist; however, I'm going for it anyways! Might need a chakra enhanced fist to knock me out afterwards so I don't feel any pain, but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

Disclaimer: After this chapter you will probably never again look at cereal in the same way.

-

Chapter 3: First Night…Kids, Never Underestimate The Prize In A Box Of Cereal.

-

"Those brats are finally asleep and I've put a clone outside of all of their rooms to make sure they don't pull anything," informed Naruto with a sigh, plopping down on the plush blue chair in the sitting room down the hall from said brats rooms.

Sakura let out a sigh, currently occupying the right hand side of the matching love seat, with Sasuke on her left.

"It's no use Sasuke-kun…they won't break, looks like the box wasn't lying," she grumbled, after trying once more to break the hand cuffs currently keeping them captive, "not to mention that damn hotline was completely useless."

"They actually give these sorts of prizes in cereal boxes?" questioned Sasuke, the slight twitch in his eye going unnoticed by his two companions, "And that kid isn't budging on where he hid the key either."

-

RECAP

_Naruto had freed his hands shortly after regrouping with the others—with the aid of Sakura and a pair of scissors to cut two largely known holes in each pant leg where his hands had been placed—and performed the kage bunshin no jutsu in order to apprehend the little darlings running this three ring circus._

_First had come the removal of one Minamoto Miyako from the economy sized vacuum cleaner, followed by the take down of her older counter part Minamoto Kisho who had been busy setting up a number of obstacles further down the hallway, leaving Minamoto Yuuki to suffer the wrath of an Uchiha and a medic nin. _

_-_

_After countless attempts including—Sakura's chakra enhanced strength trying to pry the handcuffs from hers and Sasuke's wrists, a failed attempt of a reduced katon ryuuka no jutsu on the chain binding their wrists by Sasuke, and more than one broken lock picking tool—Naruto had taken it upon himself—more like had been ordered to deal with the other two minions—while Sasuke and Sakura set the youngest straight, starting with the handcuff dilemma. _

_There in the corner of the kitchen, sitting in a small wooden chair before two angry teenaged shinobi was a grinning brunette with his legs currently moving idly. _

"_What's with these handcuffs?" questioned Sasuke, the frustration evident in his voice after having tried to pick the lock to no prevail._

"_I got them as a prize in my cereal box!" exclaimed the source of their current dilemma, grinning from ear to ear at their predicament. _

"_A cereal box?" wondered Sakura, blinking as box with the name __**Shinobi Charms**__ in large gold letters was placed before her. _

_If possible the grin on Yuuki's face was stretching as he watched both of his babysitter's eyes widen, the twitching that had appeared in the girl's eye and the invisible string that appeared to be yanking at the side of the boy's smirk as they read the back of the box._

_Shinobi Charms: kunai, shuriken and senbon, katanas and smoke bombs too, pouches of exploding notes and tags, and my own nin-jut-su! _

_Hey Hopeful Shinobi Pals! For a limited time you can get your very own amazing set of handcuffs used by real ANBU operatives on their missions! You'll be the coolest kid on the block with these! And remember, the odds of finding two sets of handcuffs that share the same key are 1 in 400!_

_Their eyes scanned the back of the box where a disclaimer was written: _

_The makers of Shinobi Charms strongly advise not misplacing the key to the set of indestructible handcuffs that have been enclosed within this package. These handcuffs __**will not**__ break. They are flame resistant, chakra resistant, and the lock cannot be picked. The makers are not responsible for the mental anguish or any physical injuries (ie: loss of limbs) encountered by the wearers of these handcuffs. _

_For questions or concerns regarding this product please call 1-800-555-4896 _

"_Yuuki, you have __**no**__ idea where you might have put the key?" prompted Sakura, her eye twitching slightly as she spoke sweetly to the child before her, "You didn't leave it in your room or in a toy box?"_

"_Nope," informed the grinning child, "I think Manju ate it."_

"_Manju?" the handcuffed duos voices rang out simultaneously, giving the boy an inquiring look as Sakura dialed the number on the kitchen phone._

_Before they could prompt him any further Naruto's duo were insisting on dinner…_

_Naruto turned toward his comrades only to receive the gesture of the cuffed pair raising their linked wrists and flatly stating, "Don't look at us."_

_Sakura sweatdropped hearing the automated voice begin on the other line…_

"_Welcome to the Shinobi Charms customer service hotline…for Shinobi Charms ingredients, please press 1 followed by the pound sign…"_

_Sasuke was currently leaning with his back resting against a kitchen cabinet, with an annoyed expression as he continued to eye the emerald eyed five year old before him while Sakura continued to listen to her options…_

"_For Shinobi Charms product placement please press 2 followed by the pound sign…"_

"_Sakura-chan! What are we going to do for dinner?!" Naruto's voice rang out over the automated line._

_Sakura looked up to find Miyako hanging from Naruto's neck and crying, "I'm hungry Naruto Onii-san!" The others joining in the chorus too._

"_Figure it out Naruto, I'm on the phone!"_

"…_If you have lost the key to the handcuffs enclosed please press—_

_She cut the voice off and quickly pushed three on her touch tone phone…tapping her foot while listening to the tacky music on the other end and holding the phone close to her ear in hopes of hearing over the trio of horrors in the room. _

"_Shinobi Charms emergency hotline, this call may be monitored to assure you the highest quality service. How may I help you?"_

"_Hai, my friend and I have been handcuffed by a five year old who lost the key! How—_

"_Please hold."_

_Sakura's eye twitched as once more the music filled the other end of the phone…her twitch did not go undetected by her equally annoyed companion standing next to her. _

"_What's going on Sakura?"_

"_She cut me off and put me on hold," informed the pink haired medic through grit teeth, rubbing her forehead with her left hand, causing Sasuke's hand to rise with her own. Noticing her actions she lowered her hand with a blush, "Gomen…"_

"_Hn," replied the Uchiha waiting for the damn operator to return and tell them how to get the things off._

"_Alright, sorry to keep you…"_

"_Hai, how do we—_

"_For the regular handcuffs—_

"_Oh Kami, there's more than one kind?!" Sakura shrieked into the receiving end of the phone, gaining the attention of her companion, and causing the woman to clear her throat in irritation and continue._

"_It's important not to go out and start trying to break them with chakra, any form of jutsu, or pick the lock. Do you understand? Do not use chakra, jutsus, or lock picking tools."_

_Sakura's sweatdrop grew, and now even Sasuke was leaning in closer to over hear the conversation, "…Hai…then what?"_

"_All you have to do is find the same key as your own, which can be found in 1 out of every 400 boxes of cereal to remove the handcuffs—_

"_NANI?!" _

_The other four occupants in the room stopped moving momentarily and blinked at the outburst of the two teenagers on the phone._

"_How the hell are we supposed to know which box is the four hundredth one in the series?!" cried the irate female, the phone being tugged to her left in order to allow for the protest of her counterpart to be heard, "Are there any distinguishing characteristics that set the boxes apart?!"_

"_We realize you have a choice when it comes to cereal choices, we are delighted that—_

_SLAM. _

_Three terrified sets of eyes watched as their kitchen phone was shattered into bits under the weight of the teenaged girl's fist. _

-

_The remainder of the evening was spent feeding the little hellions…_

"_Phew…that was hard…and you two weren't very much help…" muttered Naruto, who received a death glare from his teammates in response, before gulping and carrying the pan of rice and steamed vegetables to the table._

"_Let's go get the kids," announced Sakura with a sigh before taking hold of Sasuke's right hand and tugging him along toward the living room._

_Sasuke's eye brow arched when a familiar smell invaded his senses, "Sakura do you smell…"_

"_No way," she mumbled in disbelief at what she saw before her as they rounded the corner…_

_Sitting at the coffee table enjoying themselves were the three adorable children they had been given the pleasure of watching, eating take out from individual cartons. This time, however, it was Sasuke who did the tugging, leading the fuming female at his side away from the accident that was waiting to happen._

_That night as they sat eating rice and picking through the burnt vegetables—if it's not ramen, chances are it's past Naruto's cooking expertise—none could keep their comments to themselves. _

"_Those brats ordered take out while we cooked," grumbled Naruto, shoving a clump of rice into his mouth and chewing angrily. _

"_Hn, it would appear that they're more resourceful then we imagined," informed Sasuke, lifting his right hand, which led to Sakura's left lifting in response each time. _

"_This entire mission stinks, Kakai-sensei must have known what we were getting into when he ditched us," growled Sakura, mashing her rice with her chopsticks in response._

"_Agreed, Kakashi definitely knew about this," replied the Uchiha, "Naruto, tomorrow Sakura and I have no choice but to go into town and get these," moving his hand upward for emphasis, "off. You're going to have to watch them."_

"_Nani?!" cried Naruto, choking on a vegetable and receiving a smack on his backside from the medic to help him cough up the offending piece of food. _

"_Use your kage bunshin no jutsu to keep them under control until we return."_

"_Sasuke's right Naruto," began the pink haired girl with a sigh, "I mean, we're pretty much out of commission and if anything really did happen to them…"_

_She trailed off as Inner Sakura made herself known, __And boy wouldn't that be a shame?_

"_We'd seriously be sitting ducks. Besides, Sasuke and I don't work as well together as you and I do, Naruto."_

_Naruto was practically grinning from ear to ear, as a scowl appeared on the Uchiha's face at her comment._

"_Yeah, it's too bad Sakura-chan and I couldn't be handcuffed together, after all, we did take on Kakai-sensei and won before you came back Teme."_

_Sakura couldn't help but grin, her eyes downcast in order to avoid the glare in the raven haired boy's eyes directed at the blonde._

_-_

_The hardest part of the night was getting the little shop of horrors occupants into their pajamas and brushing their teeth. _

_Sakura had taken Miyako…_

"_Miyako, do you want to wear the pink pajamas with the white clouds?" asked Sakura, panting slightly, her shoulders slumped forward as her gaze fell on the twenty pairs of disregarded pajama tops and bottoms that were deemed unsuitable for tonight. The bundle of evil energy jumping up and down on her bed…_

"_Nope! I want the blue ones with the sheep; I'll remember where they are eventually!"_

_Leaving Kisho for Naruto…_

"_C'mon, bubble gum or mint flavored?" _

"_Hmmm…"_

_Naruto was about ready to pull his hair out, they had been standing in the bathroom now for twenty minutes while the kid contemplated over which toothpaste he should use on his silver toothbrush with tiny shuriken on the handle. What was next which toothbrush? Heaven forbid he actually has more than one…_

_And Yuuki to be interrogated by Sasuke…thank Kami, Miyako and Yuuki shared a room, making life a little easier for our two inseparable companions. _

"_You really don't know where that key is? You're positive? Because this is going to go a lot easier if you cooperate."_

"_I don't remember the big bad wolf asking little red riding hood about a key, Sasuke Onii-san," informed the five year old tucked snuggly in his bed and watching as the raven haired teenaged boy sat in a wooden chair next to his bed, holding a fairy tale book._

_TWITCH._

-

Naruto had passed out in the chair, softly snoring while Sakura and Sasuke exchanged a look that screamed _baka _before noticing their predicament.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun…" she whispered, noticing his attention turn to her, "for being stuck with me, you must—

"Sakura…" his voice interrupted her, watching as emerald met onyx, "go to sleep," his tone was final and left no room for argument.

She watched as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks, "Good night, Sasuke-kun…"

-

Please run and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you to all who reviewed. Yes, these _children _if you will go so far as to deem them worthy of the title are certainly a handful. However, you certainly did not expect me to write a story where Kakai-Sensei's three adorable little students would take care of three equally adorable and well behaved—_coughs_—little darlings for an entire week. Needless to say there will be some SasuSaku hints in this chapter and poor Naruto is left to fend for himself…

-

Day Two—Who Buys Cereal In A Remote Location?

-

Sasuke began to awaken to an unfamiliar feeling—warmth at his side— while his mind was busy trying to differentiate between reality and the fiction of his dreams, his senses were slowly confirming what the unknown source could be.

No sunlight peeked in through the curtains verifying that it was still early morning and the uncomfortable kink in his neck establishing the fact that he was sitting upright. The smell of flowers invading his senses, coupled by the sound of even breaths coming from beside him, was all it took to bring the sleeping shinobi back to reality.

His eyes slowly opened and began to focus in the dimly lit room. The kink in his neck was confirmed to be due to the fact that he was resting the right side of his face on top of a pink haired medic-nin's head, and the pleasant warmth that had awoken him in the first place was the left side of his teammate leaning up against him.

Thank Kami he could hear the dobe softly snoring from across the room or he would probably never live down the fact that he had been _cuddling _on the sofa with one Haruno Sakura. However, any sensible individual would realize that if there's one thing an Uchiha doesn't do, it's cuddle.

Although as his eyes adjusted—slowly lifting his head—and her peaceful face came into view; the side of her face softly resting on his shoulder, he couldn't help but sigh quietly.

'_Even in her sleep, she still manages to be annoying. Just why the hell is that?' _his mind wandered to such thoughts, while his right hand reached over to tuck a stray strand of pink behind her ear, _'Hn. Haruno Sakura…you are by far the most annoying girl I've ever known…'_

His hand must have lingered for too long for her murmuring brought him from his thoughts, his hand hovering in mid air at the thought of being busted.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun," came her tired voice, accompanied with a small yawn, "You must be uncomfortable," she tiredly pulled away, her head lifting from his shoulder in an attempt to find the arm of the sofa as a consolation prize for her pillow.

Her plans were halted when she felt his right hand rest on the side of her head, her eyelids lifting in shock, as she felt his hand gently pushing her head back onto his shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun?" she mumbled, half in a tired daze and half in sheer amazement at his actions.

"Hn. Just sleep Sakura," his soft voice murmured in response, "You're more comfortable this way, right?"

"H-Hai…" she stuttered, shifting her weight to her left side and leaning into him once more, a tired smile appearing on her face, and her heavy eyelids closing as she inhaled his essence.

He heard her let out a sigh of, what he assumed to be, contentment and shortly after heard her breathing evening out to indicate that she had once more returned to her dreams. Sasuke spared the kunoichi at his side a glance…

'_Tch…annoying…'_

However, for reasons unknown to him that night, he found himself enjoying the warmth that was radiating from the medic-nin. Not that he would ever let her know any of the feelings of ease that she created that night.

-

When the first of the sun's rays peeked through the curtains and fell upon the room, it was the female who was the first to awaken. Her eyes widened in astonishment after determining the close proximity of her and her raven haired teammate and she couldn't help but try to push down the blush that was currently rising on her face.

The blush, however, soon vanished at the sight before her as her vision took in the form of her second teammate, Uzumaki Naruto. She noted that there probably wasn't much difference between his face now and his first genin picture at age 12, where he had painted his face to stand out amongst the other academy students…

'_Well he's definitely standing out now…'_

It would appear that _someone_ had gotten up rather early that morning, found their box of magic markers and set their artistic little mind to work. Was there a shortage of paper in the house and Naruto's face had been a wonderful substitute?

Of course, the thought that she could look as flamboyant as her unfortunate friend never crossed her mind, not until her pillow from the night before started to move.

Sasuke tiredly rubbed the sleep from his eye before observing Sakura, he nearly sweatdropped wondering why in the world she resembled a deer caught in the headlights.

"What's wrong Sakura?" he questioned, getting right to the point as usual.

Deeming his reaction safe, she silently let out the breath that she had been holding. With a small grin appearing on her face, she pointed her index finger in the direction of the third party in the room.

Slowly his onyx eyes shifted in the direction, and needless to say, Sasuke's expression was almost as good as when Kakashi's face continued to go unseen by yet another damn mask.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he grumbled, "What a dobe," with a sigh he continued, "Might as well wake him, maybe we can sneak out of the house undetected, long enough for us to find a store that sells that damn cereal."

"You know, I've never heard of Shinobi Charms before…" commented Sakura, suddenly feeling a little self conscious when she noticed his attention on her, and began running her fingers through her hair, she could only imagine how many angles it was sticking up in.

"Sakura," he continued when he had gained her attention, emerald locking with onyx momentarily, "you look fine."

Her eyes softened at his simple notion and a small smile appeared on her face, causing him to say the only thing that came to mind, "Hn" before focusing on something else in the room.

-

After waking up the blonde, numerous threats accompanying their debriefing for him to keep his voice down, and then hatching out their game plan our two _inseparable_ teenagers had quietly left the house of horrors and its hopefully still sleeping occupants behind.

Sakura looked back to find Naruto standing at the second story window, holding a sign—_Bring Back Ramen!_

"That baka…" grumbled Sakura, gasping when she felt Sasuke's pace pick up, "Sasuke-kun, can you slow down just a little bit?"

"Hn. I want these things off," was his only reply, his pace not changing.

Sakura reached out and took hold of his hand, causing him to give her a backwards glance.

"Gomen, but your strides are longer than mine and you were practically pulling my arm off, Sasuke-kun," informed the medic-nin, falling into place with him once more.

"Aa," was his simple reply, his fingers gently wrapping around her hand, while a sense of aloof radiated from him.

However, her small smile did not go undetected by him and at that very moment he realized that only Haruno Sakura had ever been allowed to hold his hand on any occasion since they were twelve years old.

"So, where is this store located, Sakura?"

"Well…"

-

"_You don't sell Shinobi Charms either?" asked the pink haired girl, as she softly spoke into the receiver of the telephone, "Arigato anyways…"_

_That was the third store in Konoha and no one had ever heard of Shinobi Charms cereal. There was only one more store left in all of Konoha and that store was practically on the border. No one in their right mind would go a hundred miles to get their kid a box of cereal…right?_

-

"It's on the border of Konoha in that district…" mumbled the girl at his side.

"I didn't catch that. Not with all your mumbling…" responded the raven haired teenager, eyeing the female in interested.

"Well…I said…" she began and then softly murmured the rest, "it's on the border of Konoha…"

"Funny, I still couldn't hear you right," the frustrated Uchiha declared, "sounded to me like you said it was on the border of Konoha…a good hundred or so miles from where we are in a district that's not known for it's friendly faces."

Her nervous laughter invaded his ears, as she continued walking; her focus on the path up ahead, and the twitching that had appeared in her companion's eye going unnoticed.

"Look on the bright side, Sasuke-kun," began the medic-nin with a small smile, "at least the likelihood of us being seen handcuffed by anyone we know is slim to none."

"Hn," replied her male companion, noting that she did have a point.

However, walking with Sakura—alone—for the next Kami knows how many hours wasn't something that he was accustomed to. Sure, fighting beside of her or strategizing had been alright, but walking in companionable silence or carrying conversation was an entirely different ball game.

Honestly, since he had returned from his training with Orochimaru, things had never been right between him and the pink haired girl. Sakura was closer to Naruto both in friendship, fighting, and just plain conversation. While she and himself were teammates at that; however, he did notice that over the course of a year and since Team Kakashi had regrouped, he had become more tolerable of her. Going so far as to say he enjoyed having her around him, and to be quite frank, his thoughts were along these lines,

'_If I had to be stuck in this situation with any girl, I would want it to be her.' _

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt when he heard the girl who had occupied his thoughts call out a name, but it hadn't been his own.

"Lee-san?"

There a little ways up ahead of them in a small wooded section was none other than Sakura's number one fan Rock Lee. At the sound of her voice, the taijutsu master's attention was on her in an instant as he bounded to her side.

"Sakura-san! My beautiful flower, whatever are you doing in the middle of the forest?!"

Sasuke noted that Rock Lee had a voice that always managed to make his ears bleed, similar to the way Naruto's always gave him the urge to hit something — thankfully, Sakura had always been the one to beat him to it in the past.

Seriously, how could Sakura remain so nice to the bushy browed, bowl haired, miniature clone of Gai?

"I could ask you the same thing," she began, shooting the spandex wearer one of her best smiles.

Sasuke felt like he was going to be sick, continuing to observe, as a blush appeared on spandex boy's cheeks, while he continued to converse with Team Kakashi's cherry blossom.

"I was merely out here training!" he exclaimed, shooting her a smile that could blind an unsuspecting person, "I have to grow stronger each and every day, to uphold the power of youth!"

Sakura couldn't help but sweatdrop at this, but this was how Rock Lee had always been, "Ne, Lee-san, my taijutsu is getting a little rusty, could you help me out sometime soon?"

Sasuke's attention shifted from the bushy browed shinobi who looked as if he was going to faint, back to the medic-nin at his side who was smiling warmly.

"Hai! I would be honored to train with you Sakura-san! Perhaps after we could go on a date and—

"Hn," interrupted the boy's speech as two sets of eyes fell on the raven haired Uchiha.

Sakura arched her eyebrow at her companion, however, Lee's next question returned her focus, "Sakura-san, you never did tell me what you and Sasuke-san were doing out here and…" his voice trailed off as his tunnel vision finally cleared, "…Why are you two handcuffed?"

Sakura could feel Sasuke's body stiffen through their joined hands and trying to save face quickly informed him, "Survival Training."

Rock Lee couldn't help but blink and turned his attention to Sasuke whose tilt of his head meant that he acknowledged what she had said to be true.

"Survival training?"

"Hai," explained Sakura, pointing her index finger upward, "Kakai-Sensei feels that Sasuke and I do not work well enough together and are forced to be handcuffed to one another in order to establish better team work."

'_Nice, Sakura…although it didn't even take her a minute to come up with a logical explanation; she's definitely spent time with Kakashi…' _thought the Uchiha, his eye twitching slightly as he watched Rock Lee clench his fists in front of his face, the fires of youth burning in his eyes.

"Kakashi is an amazing sensei," declared Lee, while his audience thought,

'_He's something alright.'_

-

_Meanwhile in the home of one of Konoha's most eligible bachelor's…oh who am I kidding? In the home of the elusive Copy Nin…_

"_Junko slowly lay down alongside of the weary traveler; 'Hush' she spoke softly as not to startle him from his thoughts…Her supple…"_

-

"To achieve complete team work through such an exercise! I shall keep you no longer, from your—"

Sasuke tuned back in when Lee's ramblings ceased and looked to find the cause of it to be that his pink haired companion was currently holding the taijutsu master's right hand in her own with a serious expression.

"Lee-san…you're hurt…" she commented, gently removing some of the wrapping from his bleeding knuckles, her emerald eyes soft as she took in the extent of his injuries.

Someone might have wanted to inform Lee that humans need to remember to breathe, because he looked like he was about to pass out and his face was the color of a tomato. However, the Uchiha remained stoic trying to look uninterested with the entire situation.

"Here, let me heal you…" softly stated Sakura, holding his hand with her right and bringing her left hand up to help administer healing…

…Bringing her left hand up…

…Her left hand…

"…Sasuke-kun?" she whispered, with a look that stated, _a little help here if you don't mind_, and motioning toward their linked hands.

"Hn."

She laughed nervously and began to tug on their linked wrists again, to no prevail, her eye twitching, "…Sasuke-_kun_…move your hand…" she whispered through grit teeth, a smile still on her face.

Luckily for them, Rock Lee was nearly passing out from the close contact he was in with the cherry blossom of Konoha to take notice of their interaction.

"Hn."

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Your hand…"

"Aa."

Her eye was seriously twitching now, as the stoic boy continued to ignore her, receiving a, "Never mind…" from his counterpart, as she set to work healing Lee's hand with only her right hand, her green chakra visible as she tended to the cuts and bruises and the slight broken bones within his hand.

'_Lee-san never ceases to amaze me…he's always so strong and never gives up…'_

'_Sakura never ceases to amaze me, is she seriously that stupid that she can't see what kind of an effect she has on the moron?'_

Coming back from his near death experience the spandex wearer let out a sigh, "You are an angel, Sakura-san!" as he made a fist with his hand, "Arigato for tending to my hand."

Sakura blushed at his comment and was ready to answer the bushy browed teen when her teammate took hold of her hand and pulled her off voicing, "Survival training, don't want to keep Kakashi waiting."

"Yosh! Good luck my cherry blossom!"

-

8AM at the little house of horrors and all is going well for our blonde haired shinobi as he raids the kitchen in hopes of finding something that is A. edible and B. requires only hot water to prepare.

As long as the three delightful children from up the stairs stay asleep all will go according to plan; however, as a clone of himself goes flying out the window and lands into the swimming pool—see? Rich people always have swimming pools—he can't help but think that perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to let his teammates leave him alone for the day.

-

Viola! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Sorry that I haven't been very timely with my updates, just a lot on my plate right now, so I'm using this update as a nice escape from the real world.

-

Day 2: Why Do Problems Always Arise On A Field Trip?

-

"Sasuke-kun, slow down…" pleaded the pink haired medic-nin, trying to keep up with the teenager who was practically pulling her along at a brisk pace.

When the raven haired shinobi finally gave into her request, and they had started walking at a more leisurely pace, still hand in hand, she suddenly felt a wave of unease between them. Glancing from their linked hands, back to the forest floor up ahead, she nervously bit her lip contemplating what she could have possibly done to cause him to become so silent—well, more silent than usual.

However, her thoughts came to a halt when his voice rang out, "You're not seriously going to train with Rock Lee, are you Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes widened, wondering if at first she had imagined his question. Yet, when her gaze was averted from the forest floor to her companion's face, she noted that her initial assumptions had definitely been wrong. _The_ Uchiha Sasuke, looked at her with a face that was neither aloof, nor impassive.

Arching a pink eye brow and clearly confused, she answered him like she would, had it been any other question, "Hai. Tsunade Shishou is far too busy to train with me and Lee-san's taijutsu rivals that of Kakashi Sensei's, making him a formidable opponent and instructor. So why wouldn't I train with Lee-san?" her voice sounded clearly confused as she spoke and silently awaited his response.

"Hn," was his only reply at first, as he shoved his left hand in his pocket, a look of irritation quickly passed over his features before he continued in a deadpan tone, "Because he's _obviously_ obsessed with you."

Sakura's eyes widened a fraction and she nearly found herself scoffing—but refrained from doing so—because one doesn't _scoff _in front of an Uchiha.

"Lee-san isn't obsessed with me," she informed him, eyeing him strangely as he averted his gaze from hers focusing on the path ahead.

"That's news to me," he stated, with just as much enthusiasm as before, in that same emotionless tone of voice, his onyx eyes locked straight ahead.

"He's not," answered Sakura, feeling more than a little strange to be having this conversation with the sharingan wielder, this was a conversation better suited for Naruto, definitely not one fitting for Sasuke, "Lee-san's just a nice guy."

"Hn," was the familiar sound that came from her counterpart as his hand unconsciously tightened around her own, receiving an odd glance from the pink haired girl, "you actually _like _having that guy proclaim his love for you every time you meet?"

"It's not _every_ time we meet, Sasuke-kun," she tried to stress the point and drive it home but her companion's not so silent _Tch_ caught her attention and the peaceful silence that had once occupied the forest was gone not a moment later.

-

_For one artist, he found the leaf village's surrounding woods to be a great inspiration, a time for reflection, a time for—_

"It's _not_ like that…"

"Could have fooled me, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you _liked_ him or something."

"Of course, I like him. He's my _friend_…"

—_one to observe the interaction of two well known shinobi as they traipsed through the forest handcuffed to one another and arguing about bushy browed, spandex wearing, love professing ninja —Hey, wait a minute…_

-

"Well, if it isn't the Uchiha and the Hag," observed a familiar voice from a nearby tree branch overhead.

The observation caused the bickering pair to stop, their eyes slowly falling upon none other than Sai who was perched high above them with his infamous drawing pad in hand. Sakura's eye couldn't help but twitch, thinking about their _good _fortune—running into Sai of all people on a day like today, while her counterpart merely gave a slight nod of his head acknowledging the other shinobi.

Sai's fake smile was currently plastered on his face, what luck, especially to find his favorite female shinobi to annoy and her aloof former missing-nin of a teammate. When would another opportune moment like this one happen?

"Really Ugly, you had to handcuff your beloved Sasuke-kun in order to get a date?" questioned Sai, his voice laced with a hidden mirth.

The twitching in Sakura's eye had increased tenfold as she growled, "Why you…" only to be cut off by her companion.

"We're actually on a mission, not that it's any of your concern, seeing how you're no longer on Sakura's team," was bluntly stated by the raven haired shinobi at her side, a smug look briefly apparent on his face.

His baffled teammate was inwardly smirking as she stood before Sai masking her emotion, while her inner was busy yelling a good old, _shannaro _for old time's sake.

Sai's smile, if at all possible appeared to have widened, "I wouldn't want to be on the _Hag's _team, you're more than welcome to her," he happily stated, watching the sharingan wielder's impassive face show a hint of annoyance.

"Besides, if it's a mission, then where's Dickless since he's part of your team as well?" he questioned, carefully resting his chin on his hand.

"Naruto's got his own mission to contend with, this is a two man assignment," informed Sakura, with a shrug of her shoulders, insinuating that it was really quite obvious.

"Oh, a two man assignment? I can't imagine that any guy would want to be handcuffed to an Ugly. Old. Hag.," commented Sai, noticing the female's smile start to twitch in response, "Let alone be seen in public with you. No wonder you opted to taking this path in the woods."

Sakura was boiling over when she felt Sasuke give her hand a slight tug…

"Let's _go_, Sakura," began Sasuke, slowly turning on his heel, "we've already wasted enough time with this loser," he informed begrudgingly.

Sakura groaned inwardly, giving into her partner's request, before Sai once again had to make his opinion known, "You know, I actually think it may be more than a mission. You two are holding hands after all, I wonder if you two are …" he paused momentarily noticing he had gained their attention, their shoulder's seeming to have tensed, "but I thought that the _Uchiha's_ had better taste in _their _women."

Sakura's jaw nearly dropped wide open at Sai's suggestion; the brooding male to her left had stopped walking and had seemed to bristle at the dig that was voiced.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura nervously began, knowing how much the teen hated to have anyone speak negatively about his clan, "C'mon Sasuke-kun…we still have a long way to go and…"

Had it just gotten colder? And were those waves of ill intent radiating from the raven haired shinobi?

Sai couldn't have paid for better entertainment as he nonchalantly added, "Run along, Sasuke-_kun_…"

_TWITCH_

"Sasuke-kun, c'mon…" worriedly urged Sakura, "we should really—

Sai leaned back against the trunk of the tree he was currently occupying and had once again picked up his note pad, "On second thought," he began with a carefree voice, "I take it back. The Uchiha's did have good taste in women," his painted on smile creased, "Sasuke must be the exception though, liking an ugly old hag like you."

Sakura's anger meter had now reached critical as she spun around to face her smiling former teammate, it was apparent that her inner had now taken over, "Sai, shut up! No one wants to hear _your_ opinion! And even if Sasuke and I we—

"Its fine Sakura," notified Sasuke, turning to face Sai with a confident smirk on his features and an air of arrogance accompanying him, "After all, that loser wouldn't know beauty if it were standing right in front of him," with that said, he gently gave her hand a tug, "Let's go."

"H-Hai…" the baffled medic-nin stammered before falling into step with the Uchiha.

The artist couldn't help but gawk at the pair as they slowly grew further away from his line of sight, before thinking out loud, "Didn't see that one coming."

-

_Meanwhile, back at the little house of horrors…_

"…Can't…last…much…longer…" panted Naruto amongst a handful of clones that were sprawled out in odd positions across the upstairs hallway.

So far the three active children had insisted on breakfast, where half of it was still sticking to the walls of the kitchen, and going for an after breakfast swim, Naruto could still feel the water in his ears after being nearly drowned in the pool.

At the moment the three little darlings were currently occupying themselves in the play room, drawing pictures…

"Ok…" whispered Kisho, pointing his ruler to the colorful paper before them, as the three huddled in the corner, "this is how we're going to drive these three idiots insane…starting with the stupid one…"

"Naruto Onii-san?!" exclaimed Miyako only to receive a chorus of _ssshhh_.

"Hai," informed Kisho, "he will be the easiest to take down. The other two, Sakura Onee-chan and Sasuke Onii-san will be much harder…"

"Hm," pondered Yuuki, "perhaps we should take them down together?"

"Oh, I know!" exclaimed Miyako in all her enthusiasm only to receive yet another round of _sshhh_ from her siblings.

-

_Tch. Annoying…she hasn't said one word since we left that loser. I would have at least thought that she would have said something by now. She couldn't have been __**that**__ affected by what he said._

_-_

…_Sasuke-kun keeps looking at me out of the corner of his eye, as if he __**wants**__ me to say something…but what? Sasuke-kun, did your comment mean anything or were you just trying to stand up for your clan? Like his comment could possibly mean anything, get a grip Sakura. There's __**no **__way that an Uchiha would ever find a girl like you attractive, there's just no way…_

_-_

_Just say something already, Sakura. What the hell is wrong with her? I've never known Sakura to be so quiet…but then again, I wasn't around the last three years…_

_-_

_That's right Sakura, just forget about the entire conversation, because there's definitely no way that would ever happen…_

-

Sakura couldn't help but let out a sigh at her thoughts, catching the attention of Sasuke who had been pulled from his thoughts in time to notice her crestfallen expression. He rubbed the back of his neck contemplating what to say.

"Sakura?"

"Hai?" questioned Sakura, being released from her reverie as she turned her attention toward him with a small smile.

Sasuke inwardly groaned, although his face remained impassive, "What's wrong?" he finally decided to ask.

"Nothing's wrong," informed Sakura, a little too quickly with a slight shake of her head and a wavering smile.

"Hn," began the teenaged male, "something's bothering you," he observed that her head was bowed and that the grip of her hand in his had loosened. "Sakura?"

The pink haired girl kept her head bowed and quietly murmured out loud, "Gomen," with a sad smile upon her face, "you must really hate being stuck in this situation with me of all people…"

"It can't be helped," was his response still noticing how her hair had fallen over her face shielding it from view, "we'll find the key and then we'll return before Naruto has the house burnt to the ground."

"Right…and Sasuke-kun…you don't have to hold my hand anymore," she whispered looking up to give him a weak smile, "I mean, it's obvious that you could never like me…so maybe Sai was right—

"Sakura," his sharp tone cut her off in mid-sentence as he studied her, onyx meeting with emerald as their eyes met, "you didn't actually listen to that loser did you?"

Her eyes lowered in embarrassment as they continued walking, "Sai probably has a point…someone like could never like someone like me…"

"Aa," replied Sasuke, now realizing why she had been so quiet before, "Sakura, what's wrong with someone like you?" he questioned, arching an eyebrow while awaiting her response.

Sakura was clearly taken back by his question, her gaze met his, causing her eyes to widen when his eyes reflected his interest, "I'm not, I mean…" she stumbled over her words, "never mind."

Sasuke was growing a bit frustrated by her antics, "You're not what? Please don't tell me that you're taking what that idiot said to heart?"

She looked at him with such earnest that his eyes widened a fraction, "I know you hate me, you've always hated me. So it's not surprising that someone like you, would ever want to be around someone like me, let alone ever go on a date like Sai insinuated."

"Sakura…" the Uchiha was clearly taken back by her assumptions and sighed in irritation, "you don't know everything," he spoke sternly to her, watching her eyes reflect her confusion, "I don't hate you…"

Sakura found herself forgetting to exhale the breath she had inhaled at his announcement, her eyes softening and a small smile appearing on her face, "You don't?" she whispered in half belief.

"Hn. For someone who claims to be so smart, you're rather slow," commented the Uchiha, noticing the small smile that had found its way to Sakura's lips and feeling as though a weight had been lifted from his chest. He laced his fingers with hers and noticed her surprised expression, "C'mon…let's take to the trees, we'll make better time."

Sakura nodded her head with a bit more confidence and closed her fingers around his hand, thinking that she may have seen a slight smirk appear on his lips in the process before both leapt up into the tree tops.

-

"…and then after we've separated them, we will implement phase two," informed Kisho.

Miyako squealed into her pink pillow, "Phase two?! We've never had to go so far…" she trailed off, noticing her brothers trying to silence her and then whispered, "gomen…but phase two? You really think it's necessary?"

"Hai," informed Yuuki, "Miyako, you have a better chance of getting to Sakura Onee-chan than we do…she's already suspicious of me, so I'll work on Naruto Onii-san…leaving Sasuke Onii-san for Kisho."

"…Great…" voiced Kisho in a deadpan tone, "Why do I get the human popsicle?"

"Because I'm too kawaii to die," cheerfully stated Yuuki with a shrug of his shoulders, "Plus Kaa-san and Tou-san would miss me more."

-

"No wonder no one comes to this part of town," observed Sakura, standing along side of Sasuke, on top of a tree branch over looking the edge of town.

"Hn," responded Sasuke, noticing the blinking neon lights indicating questionable establishments, that he felt Jiraiya must visit frequently when in the leaf village, "Let's just find the store."

"Hai," replied the medic-nin with a nod of her head, before hopping down to the forest floor and slowly making her way along side of her partner, "I just hope we don't run into anyone…although…" and she muttered the rest, "I'm sure we'd fit right in with handcuffs…"

They walked slowly into the _red light _district, one with an aloof air about him, his left hand in his pants pocket, while the other's eyes were roaming around the debatable district as they merged in with a group of even more questionable looking people.

"Sakura," his confident masculine voice murmured, "just keep walking, we'll get these things off and be home by nightfall…"

"Mm…" she responded, keeping her eyes fixated on the ground as they passed by an old man…

Sasuke sweatdropped, feeling a tug at their linked hands as his companion ceased in her movement. He turned his head to observe what could be the problem and noticed the twitching in the medic-nin's eye, a forced smile on her face, and then the problem came into his line of vision and for once the shinobi's eyes widened and the corners of his smirk started to twitch.

"Why you little…" ground out the female through grit teeth, her inner's characteristics on her features as her head slowly turned with a series of _ticks_ like a run down wind up toy to face an old man with wandering hands, the leather of her gloved right hand crunching under the weight of her fist.

"Never seen you around here before…" sighed the man, "it's get awfully cold in these parts of town why don't you and I keep each other warm?" he questioned, with a toothy grin.

"That's _it_!"

……….

Sasuke sighed, "Can we go now, Sakura?"

"Hmph, we can go…" she informed, carrying her head held high and already deterring any leering men in the vicinity to steer clear.

Sasuke looked back at the pathetic heap on the ground and glared at him before letting his impassive nature take over, "Hn. Loser."

The twitching old man on the ground, weakly raised his hand, "C-Call me sometime…"

"The nerve of that old pervert. Let's find this stupid store and get the hell out of here before we have any more encounters like that. What's next? Are women going to throw themselves at you?" contemplated Sakura out loud, only to sweatdrop as she took notice of the women lined up on street corners winking suggestively at the Uchiha. She growled before pulling on his hand and picking up pace, "Let's _go_ Sasuke-kun."

"Don't pull me, Sakura…" grumbled the raven haired male, trying to keep his composure, his cold exterior failing miserably at his poor attempt at making her slow down. Not that he really minded, after all, the sooner they reached the store the better.

-

"I hope that Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme come back soon…" sighed Naruto, sitting in the kitchen about to break open his chop sticks and chow down on his favorite food, "How come I couldn't be handcuffed to Sakura-chan? Life is so unfair…"

-

"Konnichiwa!" exclaimed an old woman who the pair swore popped out of thin air, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement to see two young people like them in her shop, "Welcome to—

"Where are the Shinobi Charms?" abruptly interrupted Sasuke, while his companion sweatdropped at his right to the point nature.

The elderly woman blinked at the interruption before motioning for them to follow her, "Right this way, I see that you two must be in quite a hurry. Never seen you here before," she continued ramble, shuffling her feet similar to that of a penguin, "You're a wise one to keep your girlfriend close by like that, although I never thought of handcuffs, you're more resourceful than the others I see. Especially in these parts of town and all…" rambled the woman, receiving face faults the joined teenagers.

"Don't see many people like you around these parts. Although, I'd think that you'd be in the mood for something a little more than cereal, if you know what I mean," she suggested with a laugh fit for a little old biddy.

Sasuke and Sakura both shared a questionable look but followed on, none the less, after the shuffling old woman who apparently was giving them a tour of the store and making suggestions.

"Now, if I was you, young man…I'd buy that pretty girl some candy. How about these ones?" she held up a box of heart shaped individual wrapped chocolates and winked before shoving them into his hand and shuffling along.

Sakura couldn't help but try and suppress the giggle that wanted to escape and Sasuke's face was priceless, he looked like he was torn between telling the woman off and just submitting to her incessant chattering until they found the aisle that housed the Shinobi Charms.

"And you should have something to drink too…how about some wine?" she glanced at both of them and then shook her head, "On second thought, some sparkling cider will do…don't think you're old enough to drink yet and all, bad part of town, but I don't partake in starting minors down the wrong path…"

As the little old biddy continued to ramble, the pair found themselves carrying an assortment of random objects, from sparkling cider to candles and a list of old biddy recommended date tips, which was tucked snuggly in Sasuke's kunai pouch.

At long last they arrived at their destination. Apparently, Shinobi Charms were VERY popular for it took up an entire aisle of shelving and as they gazed down the hundred foot long aisle and the thousands of cereal boxes adorning the shelves, they soon realized that they had their work cut out for them.

5 Minutes Later…

The old biddy called out from behind the heap of open cereal boxes now littering her store floor, "You kids must sure be hungry! Who shall I make the bill out to again?!"

Sasuke and Sakura both stopped in mid box tearing and gave each other a knowing smirk, "Make it out to Hatake Kakashi!"

-

A sneeze was heard in the home of the copy-nin, he rubbed his nose before flipping the next page of his book, "Must be coming down with something…" he mused out loud before returning to find out what Junko was going to do with the three men who had found themselves at her door in need of care…

-

Sakura sighed, throwing another useless key to the floor, in amongst the growing pile behind them, "Kuso, there's got to be at least one key here that will fit…"

"If it's here, we'll find it…" replied Sasuke with determination on his features, "I just hope that the dobe isn't tied up and that the kids aren't currently running through the village."

Sakura sweatdropped, "Yeah, me too…" she mumbled, tearing open the next box of cereal on the shelf, "You know, it's too bad that the sharingan can't see through the cereal boxes and detect what key it is…"

She smiled, noticing a smirk appear on his face at her comment, even though they had been apart for so long, it seemed that she could still make him smirk at times and that for some reason made her happier than she had thought possible.

-

"Everyone understands their part in the plan?" asked Kisho, standing before his troops, who nodded the affirmative, holding their colorful sheets in hand.

"Oi, what plan?" chimed in Naruto, appearing back of Kisho's troops.

Miyako and Yuuki feigned innocence as they quickly crumpled their orders in hand and grinned.

"Why the plan for…" fumbled Miyako, glancing toward her siblings for a little help.

"The plan for our game of Anbu and enemy ninjas…" finished Yuuki, his emerald eyes shining with innocence.

"Nani?" questioned Naruto, arching an eyebrow at the trio who appeared to be completely sweet and innocent.

"Hai," informed Kisho, "in this game, an enemy ninja has infiltrated the leaf village and it is up to the Anbu operatives to take him down."

"Oh, I get it…" replied Naruto with a smile, feeling a tug at his hand from Miyako who smiled cutely, "What is it Miyako?"

"Play with us…you and Kisho can be the enemy ninja…" she explained, sweetly, nodding to her siblings, "Right guys?"

-

_CLICK_

"Alright!" exclaimed Sakura as she turned the key in the lock of their handcuffs and watched them open and fall to the grocery store floor.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief, "Finally," he commented, before taking back his right hand and rubbing his wrist.

"Here," offered the medic-nin, taking hold of his lower arm with her left hand, and gently tugging the glove off of her right hand with her mouth and setting it on the floor beside her, before applying chakra into his wrist, "This will help with the stiffness," she informed, her head bowed and her green chakra emanating from her hand.

"Hn," the Uchiha responded, his gaze never leaving her face, even if his look of disinterest was evident on his face.

"There, all set," stated the medic-nin, as her chakra dissipated, yet when her gaze lifted and she found him watching her intently, a faint blush tinted her cheeks.

"…Arigato…" whispered the raven haired shinobi with a tone of sincerity.

She smiled and shook her head, "There's no need to thank me, Sasuke-kun. After all you're my—

An avalanche of cereal boxes interrupted her speech as the little old biddy went sliding past them in all her glory, having been eavesdropping from the other side of the mountain, commenting about _young love _and _remember that list young man_.

-

As the two walked through the red light district, Sakura couldn't help but think as she ate another chocolate from the box Sasuke had been coerced into buying by the helpful store owner that things may just be alright between them.

After all, she couldn't remember a time when Sasuke had ever been so talkative with her before, and although it pained her a little, this was the second time that he had said _Arigato_ to her, but this time they were walking home together and she had not been left on a bench.

Things were looking up…

-

"Kisho? Miyako? Yuuki? GUYS!?" hollered Naruto, from the spot where he was currently tied to a chair in the playroom, "Very funny, c'mon! Guys?!" he whined, "Sakura-chan…Sasuke-teme…please hurry back…"

-

Read it? Liked it? Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: You know, I say sorry more than anything other word in my entire vocabulary when it comes to updating my stories. I really enjoy all of your reviews and I hope that you will have fun reading this chapter. Kami, knows I've had plenty of time to think about SasuSaku moments.

-

Day 2: Night Falls and the "Horrors" Are Plotting

-

Sakura's pace slowed as her gaze fell on the back of her raven haired teammate. Sometimes it was almost as though he had never left to go and train with Orochimaru, and then other times, she felt as though she were gazing upon a complete stranger. She had taken notice of the fact that when he had been brought back to the village—by some _persuasion_ from Naruto, Kakashi, and herself—that he had gone back to his traditional attire of a short sleeved black shirt with the Uchiha insignia visible on the back, a pair of black shorts and wrappings on both his arms and legs.

Sakura often wondered if it was Sasuke's way of putting that part of his past behind him, after all, his first goal had been achieved. Other times, she couldn't help but wonder if she and their teammates had left him—instead of _returning_ him to Konoha—what kind of a life he would have chosen for himself. Yet, had he not confirmed that he didn't hate her?

Her eyes softened at the thought. Deep down, perhaps buried, in a more mature body was still the same boy that she had once adored. Now her feelings for him were far greater than adoration, they were no less genuine then they had been when she was twelve; however, they had developed into not only an understanding for the circumstances that he had endured, they were unconditional.

'…_Sasuke-kun…'_

Sakura's eyes followed his moving form, his back to her as he walked. She suddenly stopped walking bowing her head in the process as she closed her eyes…

-

'_Sakura?'_

Sasuke had turned around to find that his teammate had stopped walking, "Sakura?" he asked closing the gap between them.

'_Hn. How annoying…what's wrong with her?'_

"Sakura?" he tried again, noticing that her face was shielded from view, by the look of it; it would appear that she was deep in her thoughts. "Sakura," he began, the frustration evident in his voice, "what's—

Sasuke's sentence came to an abrupt halt when he felt her arms wrap around his neck and the front of her body pressed up against his while she held him tightly.

"Sasuke-kun…"

The raven haired shinobi stood their with his hands in his pockets while he was currently torn between pushing her off like he had done when they were twelve and allowing her to hold him. He had had many girls hug him and make advances before, yet this was not some random mindless fan girl…this was _Sakura_—who just so happened to be his teammate, and currently standing on her tiptoes with her arms wrapped securely around his neck.

He was about to find his voice when her voice, whispered in his ear and cut him short, "Sasuke-kun…we've been followed. There are currently four different chakras that I can detect," she informed, feeling his body stiffen, before raising her voice, "Sasuke-kun, arigato for spending time with me!" she exclaimed, rather like a teenaged girl on a date.

His bangs had intentionally fallen over his eyes, to cover the sharingan that was now activated in both eyes—sure, enough there were four different chakras that were currently closing in on them—he let out a low _tch_ at his carelessness—yet at the same time, was thoroughly impressed with Sakura's ability to detect them.

"Hn," began Sasuke, agreeing for the time being that their best course of action would be to let their opponents think that they had the element of surprise, "You only needed to ask, Sakura."

Sakura moved back enough so her gaze could meet his, and Sasuke (for reasons unknown to him) placed his right hand on her back for support. He noticed her emerald eyes as they bore into his and the smile that appeared on her face as her cheeks held a tint of pink.

"Sasuke-kun, we never get to be alone like this," she began her smile never wavering, "I'm happy to be here with you."

"I know," replied Sasuke with a smirk, however, he wasn't sure if he really knew why he responded in the way he did. It was as though part of him was agreeing with her charade while the other part realized the hidden meaning in her words and the sincerity of her voice—he had heard that sincerity once before on a moonlit night when the streets were empty—but now was not the time to be analyzing the meaning of her words.

Her emerald orbs locked with onyx, "Sasuke-kun, tell me…" she asked, "how many more days do we have on this assignment?"

His eyes only widened a fraction, as they held steadfast with hers, "Five."

"Hai, although at first I thought it was four…" she informed with a small laugh, "wishful thinking I suppose."

'_Hn. Wishful thinking alright…that's 5 against 2…however, with any rate they'll just be second rate ninja from the outer parts who are trailing us.'_

Sakura seemed to know exactly what he was thinking and slowly lowered herself back onto her heals before unwrapping her arms from his neck, interlocking her fingers briefly as she let out a stretch, "Well, we better hurry, Sasuke-kun. It will be dark before we know it, and it looks like rain which will make it harder to _see_."

"Hn. Right, let's go."

It was times like these that Sasuke was happy to have Sakura on his team…

-

The battle had been over before it had even been given a chance to begin. Once Sakura had pinpointed their locations and subtly formed the seal when she casually stretched after removing herself from Sasuke's close proximity—she had placed each of them in a genjutsu; with any luck they would be waking up from their comatose states—courtesy of Sasuke's lion's barrage—within the next day or so.

However, their little escapades had taken a little longer than expected and as the clouds rolled in they had brought the rain to accompany them. The pair was completely soaked by the time they were able to find suitable shelter in a small cave. Sasuke had lit a small fire and leaned up against the wall of the cave adjacent from Sakura.

It was then that his keen eyes fell on her left arm, the rain had apparently managed to wash away most of the evidence; however, the deep gash on her arm could not as easily be hidden. She sat next to him with her back against the wall, her right hand holding the wound and blood now seeping through her open fingers.

_She had gotten four in her genjutsu; however, the fifth was stronger willed and had cancelled it before she was able to react. Sasuke had been battling with the remaining four who—even under genjutsu appeared to have some skill. It wasn't until she was able to pinpoint the fifth's location that it was too late. He was coming right at Sasuke, with deadly accuracy…_

_Sasuke turned around to find Sakura's back to him, blocking the attack with her left arm before throwing one of her famous chakra enhanced fists under the man's ribs, a series of cracks followed as the ninja's body sailed into the trees. Sakura let out a slight pant, catching her breath, before she turned around with a smile on her face and her eyes softening as they met his, "Looks like that's all of them, Sasuke-kun."_

Sasuke found himself glaring at the wound on her arm. It had been his inability to block the attack that had caused for harm to come to her; some days it really was hard for him to figure out what it was she saw in him, even when they were twelve she had done the same…

"_**We're going to run, everyone!" rang out Naruto's voice as Gaara of the sand launched past him and toward Sakura, Pakuun, and the fallen Sasuke who had overexerted himself by relying on the curse mark and performing the chidori.**_

_**The last thing Sasuke thought he would ever hear—given the circumstances—was Gaara's voice declaring, "Die, Uchiha Sasuke!"**_

_**Yet Naruto's voice, a yell of fear, escaped through the silence, as a shadow towered over the fallen shinobi on the tree trunk, "Sakura-chan!" **_

_**It was at that time that he realized that Sakura had shielded him from Gaara's attack and as Naruto's frantic voice stated, "Damn, what should I do?"**_

_**Sasuke realized that the girl never thinks…not of herself, only of the people around her…however, it was his words to Naruto that he would always remember, **_

"_**Naruto, listen to me…you have to save Sakura, if it's the last thing you do. Once you've got her, I want you to take her and flee as fast as you can. It's all up to you. I can hold him here a little longer; if it ends here it just means that this is as far as I was meant to go. I lost everything once; I don't ever want to have to see that again—my trusted comrades falling right in front of me." **_

When his eyes refocused he found her green chakra emanating from her right hand and a look of discomfort on her face.

'_You never think Sakura…' _

-

The two returned to the little house of horrors once the rain had ceased to fall upon Konoha, yet it wasn't until they set foot in the house that their forebodings started to take effect…

Sakura walked alongside of Sasuke who, as usual, was completely aloof with his hands in his pockets; however, as they started down the hallway it was the female who stopped walking causing her companion to stop and look at her over his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

The medic had an odd look upon her face, one that usually appeared when something was off, "Its quiet…" she murmured.

Sasuke suddenly frowned, taking her words into consideration. Kami, she was right, it was too quiet, which could only mean…

_SLAM_

The two teenagers nearly gasped as Miyako slammed into Sakura's leg and with a grin on her face as she noted Sasuke quickly regaining his composure with a _hn _and Sakura putting a hand on her chest in surprise stating, _Mi-Miyako…what's going on?_

Miyako's grin grew as she looked up at Sakura, holding onto her leg and letting out a small _tee hee_ to which Sasuke's eye twitched and Sakura's face turned to pure horror,

"Naruto?!"

Sasuke looked around cautiously, "Where's the dobe?"

And as he asked, Miyako's _tee hees_ grew as she playfully said, "We're playing hide-and-go-seek with Naruto O-Nii-San!"

For a moment Sakura's face relaxed, while Sasuke whispered, something along the lines of, _what a loser_.

However, then Miyako grin's reappeared as she looked up at the two teenagers with innocence sparkling in her eyes, "We even tied him to a chair! But…now I can't remember where I hid him!" she exclaimed, laughing cutely as Sakura's eyes widened in terror and Sasuke's frown reappeared.

"Oh Kami…" mumbled Sakura.

Sasuke was about to recommend interrogation, however, Sakura's response was much more colorful and it would take a moment to regain his hearing as she belted out, "Naruto?!" and took off down the hallway checking everyway doorway in sight.

"Hn," began Sasuke rather irritably, "I don't see why she's getting so worked up over the dobe…" before proceeding down the hallway with his hands in his pockets, going at a moderate pace.

He watched as Miyako whizzed past him and Sakura too, all the while grinning and exclaiming, "Oooh! Oooh! Maybe I put him in here!"

While on the trail—which wasn't too hard to follow since Sakura's yelling was currently ringing throughout the corridors—he passed by Yuuki, let's rephrase, Yuuki passed by him, stopped, dropped his ice cream and did a double take, noting that Sasuke and Sakura were no longer handcuffed.

Sasuke's gaze fell to the puddle of ice cream forming on the white carpet—no he was not cleaning that up—as he arched an eyebrow at Yuuki, who smiled nervously, "Mind telling me what you did with Naruto?"

Yuuki's smile twitched nervously as he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know?" although whether it was a statement or a question was a undetermined and again before Sasuke could get to interrogation he heard a crash from up ahead,

"Ow, Sakura O-Nee Chan, that looked like it hurt!" came Miyako's voice from up ahead.

He sighed and turned his gaze back to accomplice number two…his eye twitched, for all he found before him was the puddle of ice cream and no Yuuki. Grumbling—inwardly of course, because Uchiha's. Don't. Grumble.—he briskly walked down the hallway, starting to lose his patience.

Sasuke's gaze soon fell on Sakura who was lying flat on her stomach underneath Kisho—who conveniently had a roll of duct table a few feet from his hands. Sakura meanwhile was growling, obviously her inner had taken over by now and Kisho nervously laughed before grabbing his duct tape and making a run for it.

Sasuke, however, had other plans and quickly cut him off at the pass by grabbing the back of his shirt, "Wait a minute. Where's Naruto? And what's the duct tape for?"

Kisho stopped squirming and put on a serious face as Sasuke's eyes bore into his own, "Whatever do you mean Sasuke O-Nii San?" he squeaked, "I was merely on my way to the bathroom when I heard yelling coming from downstairs; therefore, logically I made my way toward the commotion and fell upon…pardon the pun…Sakura O-Nee Chan, who I have now learned is in search of Naruto Nii-San."

The grip on Kisho's shirt collar tightened as Sasuke's eye twitched at the little wise ass, yet when his mouth opened the faint cries of, _Sakura-chan _and_ Sasuke-teme _came out, therefore, his next action was, of course, to drop Kisho with a _plop_ to land in a heap on the carpet.

Kisho stood up and brushed himself off as he watched Sakura run upstairs yelling, "Naruto?! Where are you!?" with Sasuke right on her heals.

Of course, the closer one gets, the louder one's cries become leading our duo—minions tagging along—to a locked storage closet.

"Sakura-chan?!"

Sakura with little effort at all turned the door knob—which was locked, might I add—and held out said door knob, "Here, hold this," to the nearest occupant (aka: Sasuke) leaving a door knob sized hole in the door.

Yuuki and Miyako's jaws both dropped, while Kisho pulled out a note bad and made a few quick scribbles,

_Mind Sakura O-Nee Chan's amazing strength. _

before tucking it safely back into his pocket…

Sakura quickly opened the door and walked into the dark storage closet, feeling around for a string to turn on the light. When she did, the sight, as so many had figured was less than favorable; there was poor Naruto bound to a chair by rope and several strips of duct tape (insert Sasuke peeking his head in and sweat dropping before sighing, "hn") as Sakura set to work to free Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! What took you so long? What the hell were you and teme doing, making out in the woods?!"

_THUMP_

"OW!"

"Shut up, Naruto!"

"Loser."

"What were you thinking, you baka?"

"Sakura-chan! They said they were playing a game of Anbu and enemy nin! I didn't know it would result in me being tied to a chair!"

-

5 Minutes Later…

Naruto has been freed from the clutches of evil and the trio from—questionable EVIL places, use your imagination—are under surveillance by our beloved Team 7 who are currently sitting in the kitchen where they can keep watch over the _conspirators_ in the living room.

All is going according to plan—the _children's_ plan that is—for to the unsuspecting teens it would appear that the children are merely playing a board game; however, the master mind Kisho (sounds like the God Father or a Soap Opera, no?) is actually preparing his troops for the initiation of their plan, as he passes out the cards in hand.

"Yuki, you will take care of the fox; today only proves that in order for our…_game_…to be successful Miyako and I will need to figure out a way to keep the raven with the flower."

Miyako quietly raises her hand and scratches her head as Kisho responds, "Yes Miyako?"

"Who's the flower?"

Kisho smacks his forehead with his hand and sighs as Yuuki grins, "That's Naruto O-Nii San," as Kisho's head hits the floor, "No, you bakas! Sasuke O-Nii San is the raven…Sakura O-Nee Chan is the flower…and Naruto O-Nii San is the fox!"

(Insert two little _Ooooh's_ from his captive audience)

-

Meanwhile, in the kitchen…

"Sakura-chan, these kids are evil. They took out an entire group of clones in less than an hour and had me tied to a chair for at least four.

"Hn, that's because you're an idiot."

"No one asked you teme, besides I was talking to Sakura-chan…"

"I think Naruto's right…these kids…and I use the term loosely, are up to something. I mean, the handcuffs, I'm afraid were only the beginning."

"Yeah, over 400 boxes of cereal to find one key…they obviously wanted us out of here to take down Naruto."

"What!? 400 boxes of cereal and you couldn't bring me back one package of ramen?!"

_THUMP_

"Quit yelling, you're giving me a headache!"

"Listen, I think we're going to have to take this lame mission seriously. They're obviously up to something so we can't let out guards down. We still have 5 more days to _endure_ them."

"Agreed, Sasuke-kun…should we assign ourselves to one child to make it easier?"

"Good idea, Sakura. Naruto, you take Yuuki. Sakura, take Miyako, and I'll take Kisho…that kid has got to be the one calling the shots."

"Hai, hai! If we take down Kisho then we can take them all down and we can go get ramen, right Sakura-chan?"

"…Hai, Naruto…"

-

"Then it's settled we'll…" Sakura stopped in mid sentence and quickly placed her hands on the table, standing up.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto, blinking at his teammate's sudden actions.

"They're gone!"

Both boys quickly jumped out of their seats to find that the trio of hellions were in deed gone as their female companion had so stated. Three rounds of _kuso _rang out simultaneously as three separate crashes indicating different locations throughout the household were heard.

Streaks of yellow, pink, and black took off in separate directions, however, quickly met back up with equal speed—realizing that they had the wrong target—yelling choruses of,

"_He's/She's that way!"_

As Sakura ducked, Naruto jumped over her in a classic game of leap frog, leaving Sasuke and Sakura playing the _left_, _right_, your _other_ left game in the hallway, until Sasuke abruptly took his teammate by the shoulders and moved her to the right in order to pass through the hallway and round up his target.

-

15 Minutes Later…

All of the _kids_ have somehow managed to elude their would be captors by powers unknown to the shinobi's eyes. Three tired teenagers staggered back toward the kitchen coming from various directions looking similar to the way they were when they were 12 years old and had been unsuccessful that night at the inn when trying to see Kakashi's real face.

The sound of little snickers from across the way hit their ears, and as all three of their heads turned like a trio of run down wind up toys, their gazes full upon the three little _angels_ who were sitting on the living room couch watching them with little grins plastered on their faces.

-

That night as the enemy slept the tired teens huddled on the floor in a circle, deciding to share the same room in hopes of proving the old phrase, _strength in numbers_ to be true.

-

Hope you enjoyed, Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Had to finish up some loose ends before I could sit down and type this chapter up. Your reviews are so encouraging so please keep them coming! This is a really short day but I do think that it came out really well…

-

Day 3: Guard Duty and Manjuu

-

He didn't know how it had come to pass that he would be the last one standing—er—sitting, forced to keep watch to ensure that they were not ambushed in the middle of the night by the terrors of the hallway.

_Kuso_, wasn't it Naruto's turn to be awake? And why the hell did the _loser_ even bother to cast the kage bunshin no jutsu if he was just going to allow for his clone to sleep on the job too?

The Uchiha sent a glare toward his sleeping teammate, but his gaze soon fell upon the female member of the team and he found the glare soon vanishing. For there they were—a pretty sight if one could find it in them to laugh at their predicament—camped out in a room, taken residence on the floor with their backs against the wall in a happy order of black, pink, and yellow—with two out of three of the occupants fast asleep.

Occupant number one who had already received a glare had slumped so far down that no sane individual could be comfortable in such an awkward position and could be heard snoring away…

Occupant number two, the female of the group, thankfully was not in such a dilemma. She was currently sitting up right, her head bowed, and sleeping soundly with a peaceful smile on her face.

She also happened to be under the gaze of the third occupant who after having found himself staring—er—studying her face looked away and began to glare at the wall across from them.

He caught her movement out of the corner of her eye and it was as though someone were slowly moving the pictures on a movie reel, as she started to drift to her right.

_Drifting…_

_Drifting…._

_He held out his hand in an attempt stop her but alas, he was too late…_

With a soft _plop_ Haruno Sakura had officially slumped over and onto one unsuspecting Uzumaki Naruto who continued to snore without a care in the world…well and mumbling that sounded vaguely like _Sakura-chan_.

Sasuke sweatdropped, quickly turning his head in the opposite direction as Sakura let out a tired oath and rubbing her eyes slowly righted herself once more and looked around the darkened room with a dazed expression.

Apparently she was ready for round two for the moment her eyes closed she started drifting to the left. Sasuke's shoulder cushioned the impact as her head fell and with a murmured apology—she really _didn't_ sound very sincere—informed him that she would move momentarily.

And although the Uchiha would never admit it, it was pleasing that she preferred his shoulder to Naruto's snoring form. But then again, who wouldn't?

-

It wasn't until the weight on his shoulder had shifted that Sasuke realized he had fallen asleep. The change in his breathing must have alerted her for she quickly whispered an apology which received a _Hn _in response.

"I'm going downstairs to get a midnight snack," whispered Sakura, "And I'm going to check and make sure that they are still in their beds."

She quickly stood and stretched her arms over her head, yet she couldn't help but blink when he mimicked her actions and offered to go with her.

As they opened the door, apparently their efforts for being quiet were wasted, with a thud Naruto's clone fell backwards into the room and continued to snore deeply. The light from the hallway lamp illuminated their faces as they stood in the doorway and an exchanged a look that screamed _what a waste. _

-

After having peeked in to make sure that their _captives_—or was it the other way around?—were still tucked securely in their little beds, the pair quietly headed downstairs and through the shadowed hallway before arriving at the kitchen.

Both winced as the blinding light from the refrigerator shown in their eyes, before settling upon some left over oniguri—correction: the pink haired medic took the oniguri, while her companion the _despiser of all that is sweet_ took the plate of sliced tomatoes in hand.

It had been surprising cold that evening so the medic nin had offered to prepare tea, and as they sat across from one another at the table sipping tea and conversing about their next plan of action it struck her funny.

"What?" questioned Sasuke, noticing the smile that had appeared on her lips.

"It's nothing," she replied, but saw the arch of his eye brow prompting her to continue so she obliged, "I just never thought we'd ever be on the same team again, let alone sipping tea and sharing a midnight snack while plotting the downfall of three little brats."

"Aa," came his response but for some reason it hadn't ended there, "Would you rather be sitting with Naruto?"

_Where did that come from?_

Unbeknownst to one another their thoughts had run simultaneously. However, Sakura smiled and slowly shook her head in the negative before explaining, "I'm glad that you and I are talking, Sasuke-kun…it's…_nice._"

She looked up, hoping that her words hadn't sounded too strange but found that the sharingan wielder held her gaze with an understanding look which caused her emerald orbs to soften.

And as they made their way toward the hallway once more, the Uchiha realized that it hadn't been so bad chatting with Haruno Sakura…

-

A timeline would be impossible to construct for the three were so completely exhausted by noontime that no sane individual could possibly record the order of events.

Breakfast was still sticking to the walls; a discarded frying pan had an impression that resembled the face of a certain hyperactive ninja, an empty fire extinguisher was found in the hallway and the smell of burnt wood lingered. One could sum this up as 8am-9am…

Let's continue…

9am-10am more than likely consisted of doing a head count after the chaos had ensued. Next the teens probably regrouped after locking the little monsters in their play room—where they would more than likely plot the downfall of their _babysitters_—and were attempting to get some breakfast of their own to conserve energy.

10am-11am was probably when the teens realized that it was far _too_ quiet upstairs and sent best candidate (aka: the one they could survive without) for the job to investigate. Right about then would be when the _hellions_ took advantage of the _fox_ and attempted to see if sheets tied together would work as the equivalent of a bungee cord. Should one ever want to jump out a third story window, mind you?

11am-12pm would have best been spent by explaining to _children_ the dangers involved with jumping out of windows, pushing people out of windows—which the _darlings _probably denied doing—and resulting in a lesson that all babysitters should know by heart _when dealing with demon spawns one must remember to lock the door behind you. _ This could also be blamed on the team member who perhaps would find himself pushed out another window quite soon by the other two members of his team as the devils ran wild throughout the house.

Now bringing us up to date…

-

"Naruto?" called Sakura coming around the corner, her nerves worn after dealing with the antics of _them _all morning, "Sasuke-kun?" she sighed, her boys were no where in sight, "Knowing Naruto, by now he's locked up in a storage closet."

A rumbling from one of the closed doors down the hallway caught her attention as she grumbled, "Probably Naruto," her eye twitching as she got closer to the door.

A small figure at the end of the hallway caught her eye as she looked to find Miyako smiling away as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Sakura O Nee-chan! I'm looking for Manjuu!"

"Manjuu?" questioned the medic nin, "Why not try the kitchen? Perhaps the refrigerator would be a good place to start."

The girl laughed and smiled cutely, "You don't put Majuu in the refrigerator Sakura O Nee-chan!"

She sweatdropped at the girl's antics, "You do if you don't want it to spoil, Miyako. Although, now that I think about it I don't recall seeing any when I went for a snack last night. Did you try the kitchen counter?"

"Majuu wouldn't be on the counter!"

Sakura was really starting to lose her patience; the last thing in the world that she cared about was eating Manjuu. Shoving it down Miyako's throat, now that had some possibilities but first she had to free Naruto—she was pretty sure it was him too, what with all the banging.

She brought her index finger to her chin in thought and looked around. She hadn't been down _this _hallway before. Just how big was this house anyways? With a sigh she placed her hand on the door knob of the door.

"Hold on a minute Naruto…"

Turning the knob in hand…

-

Sasuke had cornered the mastermind of the entire game and was looking rather forward to interrogating the little brat known as Kisho when a familiar scream penetrated the silence of the room.

Torn between apprehending his target and going to the aid of his teammate he groaned inwardly before turning and heading down the hallway…

-

Naruto was currently locked in a _roe sham boe_ game with Yuuki dueling for the last cup of ramen—probably the only edible thing left in the entire household by now—when his _Sakura Senses _started tingling.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Ha! Boe cuts Sham, I win!"

Torn between 2 out of 3 games to win back the desired prize, he left with the threat to return and that the ramen had better still be in tact upon returning.

-

Miyako's giggle rang throughout the hallway as both teenaged boys nearly collided into one another in pursuit of their pink haired teammate.

"Sakura O Nee-Chan found Manjuu!"

"I know that Sakura loves sweets but she's screaming over Manjuu?" commented Naruto with a look of disbelief, "If I had known there was Manjuu in the house then I wouldn't have had to fight so hard for the ramen."

Yet it was the Uchiha, the reasonable one, who realized that with the pounding of feet approaching and the oaths that no one but Sakura could do as well, that standing there was not the right course of action.

The Uchiha's eyes widened a fraction, and as if in slow motion the events took place…

_Around the corner came a disheveled form, panting and holding onto the adjourning hallway wall, her hair in odd angles, and her clothes dirty and torn, looking no better than she did at age twelve trying to uncover Kakashi's real face._

_She took one step forward…_

_Yet never saw the next as a white blob took her down from behind…_

_THUD_

_She was down for the count as the blob bounded toward the unsuspecting blonde who was completely shell-shocked at the sight of what had happened to the female of the team—his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide._

The sharingan wielder took a step to the left, gracefully moving out of the path of the white destroyer and watched with a _Hn _as it took down the second member of his team.

Upon further investigation when all three party members were up and functional it would appear that the white blob was a rather large—a _fat ass_ as one member had commented before having his hand chewed on—dog, Manjuu to be precise.

Miyako waved her hand in front of her nose, "Manjuu what have you been rolling in? Mama's fertilizer in the garden? No, maybe the neighbor's sewage pits? Or was it the local dump this time?"

All three teens wrinkled their noses in disgust, and it only got worse for the next words out of the little angel's mouth were, "_Someone_ needs to give him a bath!"

-

He had always wondered when his punishment for betraying the village would come and now he was certain that _this_ was what Tsunade had in mind when she had said, _I'll think of something_.

But he wasn't going down alone. No, the Uchiha had taken a captive with him for this task and had left a disgruntled _dobe_ in his wake as he and the medic nin disappeared around the corner with the _dog_.

He guessed it resembled a dog, if he could just ascertain Manjuu's front from his rear and Sakura's comment hadn't gone unheard; _He looks like my cousin's beach ball._

The time was upon them as they opened the door to the bathroom and after several attempts of _dog trying to bolt_ the blob was apprehended and now being held _lovingly_ in Sasuke's arms…

"Hurry it up, Sakura. This thing stinks."

And as Sakura ran the bath water and held up a bottle of shampoo she couldn't help but sweatdrop, _Mint_ (apparently popular for another dog other than Pakkun).

The medic nin couldn't help but try and conceal a smile at the image of Sasuke, holding the white offensive smelling beach ball shaped dog in his arms with a scowl.

"Why the hell do I have to hold him?"

"Because he _likes_ you," offhandedly commented Sakura with a shrug, turning off the water now that the tub was filled, "Alright Sasuke-kun…bring him over…"

_First, tell your dog that cleanliness is next to godliness while carrying him to his bath._

"Manjuu, you're going to have a bath now and then Sasuke-kun will love you even more," teased Sakura who received a glare from the Uchiha.

_Place him in the tub. _

Both parties blinked as the dog positioned all four feet on the edges of the tub, holding himself up.

_Use force if he resists._

"Come on, Manjuu," crooned Sakura, moving her hand in the warm water as the sharingan wielder continued to push, "It's nice and warm. Don't you want to—

_If you slip and fall into the water, get out and continue as if nothing had happened._

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction as the dog's front feet fell into the tub of water, and took Sakura out with him. One should keep in mind that when the bubbles stop it's a good thing to pull that person out.

Inner Sakura loomed up out of the tub and the smart dog quickly let his back legs drop and with a _plop _sat himself into the tub of water and smiled nervously.

_Scrub him thoroughly, sparing no effort. _

"Sakura, I think his fur is starting to rub off…"

_Use a towel if you get wet._

She looked at her fellow accomplice—hair flat with water and shirt dripping puddles onto the floor—who had been on the receiving end of Manjuu's failed attempt to bolt out of the tub, having knocked down the Uchiha in the process.

_Keep talking to him in a low, soothing voice—perhaps even sing to him. _

"Manjuu…that's such a _good_ boy," she stated through grit teeth, her Inner's features on her face, she turned her attention toward Sasuke, "Well, Sasuke-kun? Don't you have something to add?"

Her counterpart's eye was twitching, having been reduced to the title of _dog washer_ as he scrubbed the dog with a sponge, "Hn."

"Why not sing to him?"

If looks could kill.

_Explain that soap is to cleanse, not to eat._

"Soap is not for eating!" cried the medic nin, fully drenched and fighting to pry open the dog's jaws from around the bar of soap.

"Damn dog," commented the Uchiha, holding onto the dog from behind and looking no better than his female partner, "No wait. Let him eat it."

"Sasuke-kun! You don't think that _Dead Dog_ is going to look bad on our permanent records?!"

_Refreshed from the bath, and glad that it's all over, dog will want to work off pent-up energy._

"Sakura-chan? Sasuke teme?" came Naruto's voice as he slowly opened the door and before he could stick his head in a wet white blob came bounding toward him, knocking him down in the process and disappeared into the hallway.

_Encourage him to roam around the house for a bit, to be himself._

"Ack! That fat ass is cocking his leg on the table leg in the hallway!" cried the hyperactive ninja, before turning his attention toward the official _dog washers_ in an attempt for help.

One look told him that they were already _beyond_ help and as he tried to stifle the laugh he was hit upside the head by a bottle of _Magic Mint_ shampoo.

For…

Rub a dub dub

Two Shinobi in a tub!

Is what they had been reduced to…

-

That night our little rub a dub dub shinobi found a forth party member in their room.

"Kami, he snores just as loud as Naruto," groaned Sakura, covering her ears with her hands.

"I even think that they look alike too," commented Sasuke, with a smirk and pointing toward the sleeping pair, "Look, they both drool in their sleep too."

"Sasuke-kun? You do realize that we've been reduced to _babysitters, chefs, firefighters, _and now_ dog washers_, right?"

"…"

"We still have 4 more days, Sasuke-kun! That's four days, where who knows what those brats will come up with. What's next? _Teddy Bear Hunters_?"

-

_Credit for rules on bathing Manjuu comes from __How to Live with a Neurotic Dog __ which is written by Stephen Baker and is a wonderfully fun filled display on man's best friend in who else's POV but the dog? I merely took the initiative to tweak it to my own sadistic ways and make Sasuke and Sakura miserable. _

_Rub a dub dub _

_Two Shinobi in a tub_

Please Review! Don't you want a puppy?


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: For all the Indiana Jones fans out there, like yours truly…I had this idea pop into my head and if you read Sa

Author's Notes: For all the Indiana Jones fans out there, like yours truly, I had this idea pop into my head and if you read Sakura's last statement to Sasuke in the previous chapter it should refresh your memory. Anyways, in honor of the newest edition to the Indiana saga, I proudly present…

**Drum Roll Please **

Day 4: Ninjas and the Temple—er—Basement of Doom

-

"You know Sasuke-kun," began Sakura, sitting at the breakfast table with the Uchiha, "This has to be about the most normal day since this fiasco started."

"Hn," replied her companion, finishing up his rice, his eye scanning the area.

"It's a little unnerving wouldn't you say," the medic nin questioned before taking a sip of her tea.

His teammate was far too observant as usual. The three minions of hell had gotten out of bed when called, come to breakfast without any prompting, complimented Sakura on her cooking, and were now playing a board game in the next room with a familiar blonde.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on them," murmured the Uchiha, "I still don't trust them."

"Hai…I wonder if it was a good idea to let Naruto go into town," whispered Sakura, leaning forward in the process, "I mean, these kids aren't exactly normal…"

Sasuke couldn't help but sigh at her inquiry, "As long as they don't go throwing it out any windows the clone should be fine until Naruto returns with some more supplies."

"What if Kakai-sensei should see him," remarked Sakura, "Or worse," she grimaced as the thought entered her mind, "Tsunade Shishou?"

The Uchiha couldn't help but arch an eyebrow at the medic nin, the way her face kept contorting at the thought of her shishou busting Naruto.

"I'm sure…" he began, but the thought was cut off by his companion.

"You don't know what she's capable of Sasuke-kun," cried Sakura, covering her mouth in the process before continuing in a whisper and leaning forward, "Sasuke-kun, if Tsunade Shishou busts Naruto, she'll hold something over his head for her silence, and that can only mean that _we'll_ be forced—yes I say _we _because Naruto won't go down alone—to endure massive training, or some lame mission to recover a sacred bottle of sake from another village, or have to suffer some pervert's wrath because she lost at yet another bet, we might even have to gamble on her behalf or—"

"Sakura," interrupted Sasuke, bringing her ramblings to a silence and watching as she remembered to breathe, "I'm sure that we can handle it."

Her eyes softened at the sight of her confident teammate, "Hai," she began a smirk appearing on her face, "After all, who better to take on perverts, gamblers, and crazed villains protecting sacred bottles of sake then the infamous Team Kakashi," she added with the shrug of her shoulders and a wink for emphasis.

Even the stoic raven haired teen found it in him to smirk at her comment. After all, the three of them did kick ass, no need to be modest.

_Of course even those who kick ass tend to have their bad days…_

**2 Hours Later**

"…Sasu…ke…kun?" gasped a winded medic nin as she lay flat on her back on a dirt covered basement floor, the wind having been knocked out of her from their most recent excursion.

Her companion coughed in response to his lungs being filled with dust, he could still feel the cob webs in his hair, his eyes beginning to focus in the dimly lit section of the basement.

Sasuke's senses were slowing returning, realizing that his right hand was cushioning the back of Sakura's head and that his weight was currently being supported by his left hand, his palm positioned next to her head and his knees holding him up while resting on either side of his companion—correction—his _female_ companion.

Yup, some days it just doesn't pay to get out of bed…

But now was not to the time to worry about such trivial things like improper positions between two teammates. As fate would have it a ray of light had decided to grace the couple with its presence, casting a glow and illuminating the proximity of their faces. Emerald quickly locked with onyx and there was only one thought that reflected in their eyes…

"Tell me you got it?"

"Hai, Sasuke-kun."

"Thank. Kami."

The medic nin couldn't help but smile at the exhausted raven haired shinobi before—er—above her, as his bangs fell shielding his face with the tilt of his head and the tired sigh escaped his lips.

Yes, for there in her possession was Miyako's lost teddy bear…

**Drum Roll Please**

Mr. Aburamushi!

Yup, if it wasn't a dog named after a wheat bun, it was a well dressed brown teddy bear named after fried rice.

"Good job Sakura."

Her eyes widened, for his voice had been so low that she almost missed it. Her emerald eyes slowly softened for she knew when compliments came from the raven haired shinobi they were well deserved.

The sharingan wielder's eyes widened a fraction at the feeling of her hand in his hair. He turned his face upward to judge her expression and found a soft look in her emerald eyes. Feeling his gaze upon her, yet her hand unyielding, the medic could only smile.

"Cobwebs, Sasuke-kun," she informed in a matter of fact way.

"Aa," was his flat response, yet his gaze lingered on her face, and for reasons unknown to him he found the hand cushioning her head smoothening out the pink tresses with the palm of his hand, "You're not hurt, right Sakura?"

He watched as her eyes slowly moved to meet his and quickly continued, "I mean, you didn't hit your head right?"

She shook her head briefly, feeling the movement in the palm of his hand and convincing himself he was merely checking for an abrasion from the back of her head. He arched an eyebrow watching as she drew her hand from his head and seemed to wrinkle her nose at the accompanying cobweb that had attached itself to her hand in the process, as she shook her hand trying to free it from the web.

To think a girl who had once been terrified of bugs and bushy eyebrows could now blow craters into the earth and tolerate cobwebs, who would have guessed it? And who would have guessed that he'd be stuck in a basement on a quest to recover Mr…no he wasn't going to bring himself to acknowledge the source of their mission, he was only going to focus on how the hell to find the exit.

Pushing himself upward he was soon standing over the pink haired teen and felt it best to at least offer his hand to her. Of course, this didn't mean that he didn't have to have one hand in his pocket, look completely aloof, and focus his attention in the opposite direction.

"Come on; let's get the hell out of here," he stated in a flat tone.

"My thoughts exactly," was her response as she gladly took hold of his hand and allowed herself to be pulled up.

"Alright, let's find the exit and—

Either the minions of hell had found dynamite or something rather large was heading their way as the ground began to shake.

"Sasuke-kun, what is—

The medic hadn't the time to finish her sentence as the source came hurdling toward them…

"Move it Sakura!" hollered her companion in a no nonsense tone before turning tail and running, his hand still holding that of hers and high tailing it.

**And they had to ask themselves, how did we get into this again? Oh that's right…**

"Nani? Mr. Aburamushi?" questioned Sakura, glancing down at the darkly kawaii little girl before her at the kitchen table.

"Hai, Sakura onee-chan!" chirped the delightful minion of darkness, "I can't find him anywhere!"

"I don't recall fried rice having a gender," replied the stoic shinobi to her right, occupying the second chair at the table.

"No, Sasuke onii-san!" giggled Miyako, "You're silly. Mr. Aburamushi is my best friend ever!"

In that moment the Uchiha's expression screamed, _and I thought Naruto had issues. _ Needless to say his companion's wasn't much better running along the lines of _these children name their best friend's after food. _

"Won't you help me find him? Mr. Aburamushi is my teddy bear! Please? Pretty pretty please?!" begged the little girl with a cheerful smile.

"Sure Miya—

"No."

"Two words, Sasuke-kun: Tsunade Shishou," informed the medic nin with grit teeth and a forced smile.

"Whatever."

**And so the hunt for Mr. Aburamushi began…**

"Miyako-chan," began the tired medic nin, "We've been through ever room in the house. Are you sure your teddy bear—

The innocent looking blonde cleared her throat, giving her dubbed onee-chan a look.

The pink haired teen sighed "Are you sure that Mr. Aburamushi isn't somewhere else?"

"Nope!" exclaimed the bubbly little girl, "There's still one more place where he may be hiding, c'mon!"

With that the medic was seen being dragged down the hall by a _stronger than she looks _little girl.

-

…As for the medic nin's raven haired teammate, he had momentarily relieved himself of teddy bear hunting to check on the other two—the clone doesn't count—occupants of the house.

They were spotted playing a friendly match of chess, the clone found nearby enjoying cup ramen.

Yes things were definitely too laid back this morning and the shinobi's senses were tingling. Who did these brats think they were? Like something like this would throw the sharingan wielder off their path. Before he could ponder the thought any further, it occurred to him that divide and conquer is a wonderful ploy when wanting to gain control of an enemy.

"Oi, Sakura?"

Turning around he looked to find a deserted hallway and mentally sweatdropped…

-

"I never knew there was another wing to this house," commented Sakura following behind a cheerful blonde.

"Hai, this is Otosan's wing and sometimes Mr. Aburamushi likes to hide in here. He really can be such a naughty boy."

The pink haired teen sweatdropped as they continued to open hallway doors. Her hand reached for a door knob and was halted by a cry.

"Wait Sakura onee-chan! That's Otosan's lab."

"Lab?" questioned the medic nin.

"Hai, top secret!" exclaimed Miyako, "We're not allowed to see Otosan's lab, something about blowing ourselves up or something," she informed with a shrug.

The teen blinked and was led by the hand to continue down the hallway. One thought in her mind, _what the hell did their Otosan do for a living?_

-

Shinobi Rule No. 1: Know your enemy.

Shinobi Rule No. 2: There is strength in numbers, don't be a baka and lose your teammates.

Current Status: Teammate No. 1 Haruno Sakura, MIA in the clutches of Minamoto Miyako. Teammate No. 2 Uzumaki Naruto, found in neighborhood grocery store standing in an aisle and scratching his head…

"Beef or pork ramen? Which one should I get? If I get beef Sakura-chan will be happy, but then teme will bitch because his favorite is pork," he let out a sigh and looked down at his list to find a page full of needed items (sweets and tomatoes amongst them).

Of course it didn't help that he had spent the last two hours contemplating the pros and cons of his ramen selection…

-

Sasuke had never been in this section of the house before—up until now he hadn't even known of its existance. The sharingan wielder had managed to trace his companion's chakra to this hallway and thankfully he found the familiar outline of the medic nin up ahead. She appeared to be peering into an open doorway.

"In here Miyako-chan?"

"Hai Sakura onee-chan."

"Mou, Miyako-chan, it's very dark, maybe I should—

Time seemed to stand still for the shinobi, as a blur of white and a five year old boy riding a beach ball shaped dog flew into view causing his hair and clothes to rustle in their wake.

"Na-Nani?!" cried the medic nin turning around to find a bouncing blob heading her way.

"Go Manjuu!" cheered Miyako pumping a fist for emphasis.

Her _onee-chan _appeared to be less than impressed and just when it appeared that Inner Sakura was about to make her debut, the dog flew into the medic nin, causing her to lose her balance…

-

"Oh which one should I get?" grumbled the blonde, scratching his head, still standing in the grocery store aisle.

It wasn't until the elderly store owner plopped a cup of each into his basket that his problem was solved.

"Just take them both and get the hell out of this aisle young man," insisted the elderly old woman.

And just like that the blonde haired shinobi was on his way to bigger and better things…

Next on the list in Sakura's writing spelled out in large letters TOOTHBRUSH, below it in small letters was, Miyako thought Manjuu needed his teeth brushed last night.

The blonde wrinkled his nose and proceeded onward to the toothbrush aisle…

-

Upon reaching backwards for the railing of the stairs, the pink haired teen saw the smiling face of Miyako exclaim, "Watch out Sakura onee-chan, Otosan didn't put basement stairs into the budget!"

"Nani?!" screamed an irate teen before falling backwards into the dark abyss of the basement.

Before she could properly react she felt an arm around her shoulders and in a series of graceful movements found herself securely in the arms of the Uchiha, one arm under her knees the other around her shoulders.

The teen let out a deep sigh of relief before looking into the onyx eyes of her savior, "Arigato Sasuke-kun…" she murmured.

"Hn," was the obvious response from said savior. Yet there was a hint of annoyance on features.

High above them, the trio of evil stood in the lit doorway all smirking at the current predicament of their babysitters.

"Gambatte Sakura onee-chan, Sasuke onii-san! Find Mr. Aburamushi!"

And with three little accompanying giggles the door closed…

No light was necessary to see the annoyance plastered on their faces.

"Hn," began the raven haired teen, "Like we need stairs."

His companion—who was now on her feet—nodded her head in agreement and pushed chakra into her feet.

And the pair was on their way to walking up the wall…

Up up and away…

Any day now they would reach the top…

That was if they could just leave the floor…

And it was at this moment that the medic nin pulled out a flashlight from her hip pouch and sweatdropped at the sign.

_Shinobi Experimental Chakra Blocked Course—Still Under Construction._

"Sasuke-kun…" began the medic, rubbing her temples in the process, "Who in hells kids are these?"

"We're probably better off _not _knowing. C'mon let's get moving…there's bound to be an exit somewhere."

"We better hurry Sasuke-kun," cautioned his companion, "Who knows where they may be heading?"

"Hn, I take them as the kind who likes to be around to see their plans fall into place."

The two began their walk down a dusty and dark path, the flashlight their only light.

"Well we still have Naruto's clone…"

"Last time I saw him he was busy eating cup ramen."

"We're screwed."

"There's still Naruto. Hopefully he will have already gotten the supplies and be on his way back."

"Sasuke-kun, if I know Naruto he'll be stuck in an aisle full of cup ramen marveling over the number of flavors…"

"Good point. Let's just find the exit."

-

…And we find our familiar blonde shinobi standing in yet another aisle…

"Would Sakura like a red toothbrush? Oh how about a pink one?" he scratched his head, a pink toothbrush in one hand, a red one in the other, "Oh wait, I know! I'll get her an orange one!"

-

Stay tuned for the next chapter of the Ninja's and the Basement of Doom! Reviews welcome!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Is it just me or do the first few lines copy themselves with everyone

Author's Notes: Is it just me or do the first few lines copy themselves with everyone? The last few fics I've posted I had the first few lines copied at the very beginning…don't want people to think I'm computer illiterate or something. Anyways! So here we are on part two and please forgive me but the latest Indiana Jones movie gave me this idea for a certain part.

-

Day 4: Afternoon in the Basement of Doom

-

_From the POV of our favorite Uchiha…_

Well after the batteries in Sakura's flashlight died and due to our inability to use our chakra we found ourselves walking in the dark. So for the last hour give or take we've been wandering, I refuse to say aimlessly, with no idea where a possible exit could be. Let me clarify one thing, it hasn't just been walking…

_Sakura was trying to keep in step with her companion, well that and trying to determine whether the floor would continue with her next step. Stepping just right her foot must have caught something for she found herself stumbling forwards. Her companion had somehow anticipated her fall and she found herself cushioned against the front of his body, the palms of her hands resting against his chest._

"_Gomenasai Sasuke-kun," she murmured, her head tilted downward as she felt the rise and fall of his chest._

"_What did you trip over?" responded her companion, yet making no attempt to distance himself from her._

"_I don't know, I just stepped—_

_Well the sounds of kunai whizzing through the air was all the pair needed to high tail it in the opposite direction, running blindly until some light could be seen from up ahead. _

So when Sakura wasn't tripping wire we were occupying ourselves with other things…

"_Sakura just watch where you're walking."_

"_Sasuke-kun that only happened because I couldn't see where I was going."_

"_Hn."_

"_It did, really, besides I should say the same to you. Who knows you could be the one to set off the next trap."_

"_Not likely."_

_-SILENCE-_

"_Sasuke-kun…why did you stop walking?"_

_-GROUND SHAKES-_

"_Oh…that's why…"_

_And our two nimble shinobi appear to be trying out for the circus with all the moves they're making as the ground opens to reveal a pit of stakes below._

I'm not sure how much longer this tunnel goes on and who knows what those kids are up to, we can only hope that Naruto will come back soon and discover we're missing.

-

"Let's see what's next on the list?" commented Naruto, his shopping cart a little more full then when we last saw him, "Toothpaste for the teme…hmm…what flavor would that teme like?"

We'll check back with Naruto later since there are many flavors to choose from, so for now Sasuke and Sakura you're on your own. Gambatte!

-

"This reminds me of the time that Naruto and I got lost in Orochimaru's mansion," hastily remarked Sakura with a wave of her hand.

"When was this?" questioned her raven haired companion, glancing in her direction.

The medic nin winced for being so careless and sighed, "It was shortly after you had left Konoha."

Trying to lighten the mood the Uchiha continued, "Well what did Naruto do?"

His companion's attitude was back to normal in an instance, "Oh what didn't he do? First we had to go with Jiraiya so we make it down a stairwell after following Gamakichi…"

"Gamakichi? Do I even want to know?" questioned the shinobi, arching an eyebrow at the strange look on his companion's face.

Sakura laughed nervously, "One of Jiraiya's summons…so then we find ourselves looking at three separate tunnels so Jiraiya comes up with this great idea…"

"I can hardly wait to hear this…" informed the Uchiha with a sweatdrop.

"We'll have to go three separate ways. Well according to Naruto his instincts said the center, Jiraiya disagreed and proclaimed that he could predict which tunnel…so from out of nowhere he pulls out this pole, slams it into the ground and we watch as the pole falls pointing in one direction and the old pervert yells, _Yes! This is the direction I shall go in_!"

"That's so lame," muttered her companion.

"_Yeah_…so needless to say Naruto and I took the center tunnel and Gamakichi took the remaining tunnel."

"You let a frog go in search of Orochimaru?" was the Uchiha's flat response.

"Desperate times and all that," remarked the medic nin with a wave of her hand, "So long story short we end up going down the tunnel and leave it to Naruto to tell me to be careful and he sets off a fury of shuriken from the ceiling and we have to flee for our lives. Then the baka trips a wire and the ceiling opens up and he pulls me out of the way as spears come out of the walls. In case you hadn't already guessed it, Naruto's instincts were a little off that day."

The Uchiha couldn't help but arch an eyebrow at how his companion's fists were clenched, her eye twitching and nearly shaking with fury as they stood beside one another, "Aren't they always?"

"So I get up and that baka is trapped and I think, it's my fault and as I scream his name and run to him that baka has the audacity to say," and in a voice much like Naruto's, "What the hell? Now I can't get out."

"And you probably said something along the lines of him misleading you?"

"You're damn right I did! But the worst part of that whole ordeal was when I faced Kabuto and he would have killed me if it weren't for Naruto. I really thought that I had lost another teammate that day."

"Sakura," began Sasuke, noticing how quiet she had become after voicing those words.

He may have been a little more comforting had he not noticed that for some reason he was now eye level with the medic nin.

"I mean I just—

"Sakura!" cried Sasuke drawing her from her thoughts as he started to get an understanding of the situation.

"Nani?" Sakura blinked, she hadn't been eye level with Sasuke since they were twelve, her eyes widening, "What the hell?!"

"It's quicksand!"

"Who the hell puts quick sand in a basement?!"

"Incase you've forgotten we're not exactly dealing with Konoha's most outstanding citizens here!"

"What should we do, Sasuke-kun?"

"For starters stop moving you'll only sink faster."

-SILENCE-

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Yes Sakura, I _know_ we're still stinking..."

"Sasuke-kun, what are you—

"We're getting out of here one way or another," informed the sharingan wielder, the three tomoes activated in each of his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun—

All the medic nin could see in the dimly lit area was something shoot up from the quicksand and that the spot that her companion had once been occupying was completely deserted.

She couldn't help but blink at the empty spot before her, not a moment later something long and slender fell before her and the voice of her companion reached her ears.

"Sakura, grab hold and I'll pull you out."

"Hai—

Her sentence ended rather abruptly as her hands reached for the _rope _before her and her eyes fell on a slithering tongue resembling a blow out that one would find at a birthday party.

"What are you waiting for?" questioned the Uchiha standing out of reach of the quicksand with an annoyed expressioned.

"What am I waiting for?!" cried the irate girl, her eyes darting from the snake back to her would be savior.

"Just grab hold," informed Sasuke, watching as his teammate appeared to be sinking more rapidly due to the flailing of her arms.

"Hell no! That's a snake!"

"Grab it Sakura before you sink," remarked the irritated teenage boy.

"I'd rather die," flatly stated the female whose flailing ceased at his response.

"Suit yourself."

And with that the wind could have possibly just blown past the pink haired girl as she watched the snake retract from whence it came and her companion walk off with his hands in his pockets.

"Sasu-ke-kun?" uttered the medic nin in disbelief.

-

Meanwhile in the little house of horrors…

"Kisho," began Miyako, scribbling away in her coloring book, "How do you think Onee-chan and Onii-san are?"

"Why do you ask Miyako?" pondered Kisho, looking up from the security camera in front of him.

"Oh I just kind of like them is all…" replied the blonde with a few more scribbles on her paper.

"Hai Kisho, they're not so bad…" remarked Yuuki, "So far they've managed to handle everything we've thrown at them. And Naruto Onii-san is asleep on the couch…"

"Mm…Yuuki's right, these babysitters aren't like the others," informed Miyako.

"Well they're not out of the basement yet…"

-

"I've got it!" exclaimed the blonde shinobi to an entire aisle of shoppers, "The perfect toothpaste for the teme!"

And with that he proceeded with his list…

-

"Sasuke-kun?"

-SILENCE-

"Sasuke-kun?"

-MORE SILENCE-

"Damn it! Give me the snake!"

-PLOP-

The medic nin's eye twitched uncontrollably as the snake landed in front of her and she placed her hands around it.

"Ok! I've got it!"

"You sure?" came a teasing voice from the shadows.

"Shannaro! Just get me out of here Sasuke-kun!"

-Few minutes later-

With a sigh the medic nin plopped down on what appeared to be safe ground and groaned, "If it's not frogs with Naruto it's snakes with Sasuke-kun."

"Why are you complaining Sakura?" questioned her companion, "After all you summon sl—

"That's entirely different Sasuke-kun. Anyways, let's…"

She ended her sentence after taking in his form. The sharingan user appeared to be panting as the medic nin watched him slide down the wall and take a seat next to her.

"Sasuke-kun?" questioned Sakura her voice full of concern as she quickly sat on her knees and instinctively placed her hand on his shoulder, "Daijoubu?"

"Hai…" responded Sasuke, his back leaning against the wall as he caught his breath.

"It was too much for you with the chakra barriers in place…" reprimanded his companion, "You shouldn't have been so reckless, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. It got us out of the quicksand didn't it?" commented the Uchiha as he watched her take off her gloves.

"Sasuke-kun, don't you realize that just like Kakashi sensei if you use the sharingan too often that you'll—

"Its fine Sakura," interrupted the sharingan wielder, "We have to find a way out of here and—

"No way, Sasuke-kun," now it was the medic nin's turn to interrupt, "Not until I help ease the pain you must be experiencing."

"Sakura, really it's—

His voice broke off at the look of concern on her face as she leaned forward holding her right hand outward.

Based on the look on his face she hesitantly began and in a calming voice, "Sasuke-kun, close your eyes and I'll begin with your right eye and start to ease the pain."

For once the Uchiha was quick to comply. Perhaps it had been the look in her eyes or the tone of her voice that had told him not to argue. She smiled at the thought of Uchiha Sasuke for once doing what he was told and set to work.

The Uchiha wasn't sure why but the idea of having someone to care for him wasn't unpleasant, neither was the idea that it was Sakura whose chakra was flowing into him.

Perhaps Haruno Sakura wasn't so annoying after all.

One thing was for certain they wouldn't be getting out of this basement before dinner, might as well enjoy the fact that there were no current life threatening obstacles for the moment. Her voice alerted him to the fact that he was falling asleep, but he couldn't bring it within himself to open his eyelids.

"Sasuke-kun?" her voice was a gentle whisper.

"Hn?"

"Can we stay here for a little while?"

He managed to open one eye and was surprised to find that it did not ache. The sincere look on her face told him that the apparent lack of sleep and chaos that they had endured over the last four days had taken its toll on the medic nin. It would appear that her medical ninjutsu like anything required that she be in top condition.

Closing his eyelid once more he murmured, "Hai, Sakura."

"Arigato…" was her tired reply as she positioned her back against the wall.

The Uchiha felt the weight of her side lean against his and shortly after the side of her face against his shoulder.

-

Alright! Part 3 is in the works…I love playing with SasuSaku! Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: Because I know that FF likes to copy my first line twice…Okay

Author's Notes: Because I know that FF likes to copy my first line twice…Okay! That should do it! Anyways…first I want to say that I'm really pleased with the fan base that this fic has created. I figured, what could be more entertaining then sixteen year olds—Team 7 mind you—babysitting little hellions? So we'll wrap up day 4 and move onto the remaining three days. I've been jotting down notes for ideas and I think I may do an 'Adventures In…' series where after day seven of this adventure is completed Team 7 will tackle new and innovative adventures and any relationships that have budded in this story will continue—vacations, jail, amusement parks, Kami only knows what! So I'd be delighted to hear your response.

-

Day 4: Desperately Seeking the Exit to the Basement of Doom

-

"Sasuke-kun?"

He could hear a soft voice speaking his name…

"Sasuke-kun?"

It was nice to hear someone calling to him; it reminded him of how his mother used to speak his name with such a caring tone to it.

"Sasuke-kun?"

This time the voice was a little more forceful and he could feel a gentle hand on his shoulder. Then as if someone had flipped on a light switch the Uchiha's eyes opened, catching a startled medic nin off guard for her hand had been ceased by his. Wide emerald orbs met onyx and the grip on her wrist disappeared almost instantaneously.

The Uchiha's eyes darted to a corner of the dimly lit area as she slowly retracted her hand, the wince on her features hadn't gone unnoticed to his trained eye.

"Go-Gomen I shouldn't have—

"Don't apologize," his curt tone filled the air, then with the slightest evidence of remorse he added, "You're alright, I mean, you're not—

The medic nin shook her head with a smile, "It doesn't hurt Sasuke-kun, gomen nasai for startling you."

And she had apologized once more for which the Uchiha felt she had done nothing wrong. Besides for a brief moment it had been nice to hear her voice invade his dreams.

"We should go," he informed starting to stand, he couldn't believe how rejuvenated he felt after she had administrated her healing abilities.

His companion pushed herself up off the floor and quickly brushed herself off, "Hai, the exit has to be around here somewhere."

And it was…

Just after a few minor obstacles to contend with…

A groan of anguish escaped the medic nin as she stood next to the Uchiha looking at the rail cart and a set of railroad tracks before her that seemed to continue onward down a dark path. She gave the sign before her a look of disbelief…

_All Shinobi Would Be Wise To Use This Cart To Proceed Further_

She couldn't help but sweatdrop and arch an eyebrow at her companion, "Sasuke-kun…what do you think we should do?"

The Uchiha let out a brief sigh, "I don't really think we have a choice, but I don't want to walk into an obvious trap either."

"Agreed," replied the pink haired teen, "But with our chakra being limited and seeing no other path I'm afraid we may have no choice."

"Too bad Naruto isn't here," remarked Sasuke with a smirk now standing in the cart.

"Yeah we could send his butt down the track and then if we didn't hear any indication of his untimely demise we could just take the next cart down," responded Sakura with a grin climbing into the cart and standing along side of her companion.

With a start the cart started to roll down the track into the black abyss that awaited them. Their shinobi instincts were on high alert, but the two sweatdrops that appeared couldn't help but go unnoticed as they passed several lit signs on the right hand side of the track…

_Please Keep Your Limbs Inside The Cart At All Times…_

And don't forget the helpful little reminders…

_Last Chance To Exit_

And the obvious…

_You Can't Turn Back Now…_

Had the children's father been in cahoots with Disneyland or something? Or was he merely a sick and twisted individual whose identity was better left unknown? Too bad our pair wouldn't have time to ponder these questions as the last sign came into view.

_Fifty Foot Plunge Ahead. If You Were Stupid Enough To Get In The Cart We Hope You Are In Good Health…_

Two jaws dropped in unison at the sight of a gaping hole before them, and the speed of the cart increased ten fold due to the fifty foot vertical plunge.

The screams of the medic nin were drowned out by the rush of air moving past them and the Uchiha finally realized what a dog must feel like when it sticks its head out the window of a fast moving vehicle.

And with a fast jolt the cart came to an abrupt stop with a nicely lit sign indicating…

_Please Exit To Your Right…_

If the Uchiha's hair didn't already defy gravity it sure would have now. The two looked at one another with wide eyes and heaving chests their highly intelligent minds trying to wrap around what had happened. And if he thought his knuckles were white, well he was sadly mistaken for when his partner removed herself from the cart the impression of each finger was left in the metal rim.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" trembled the medic nin trying to walk away from the hellish cart.

"Hai?" thankfully his voice was more collected, for Uchiha's don't stutter.

"I don't ever want to meet their father."

"That makes two of us."

And when their eyes fell upon what lay before them they were filled with disbelief and joy for there engulfed in a glowing light that seemed to fall down from the heavens was the alter…

_Of Mr. Aburamushi!_

"The damn bear was really here?" questioned Sakura in disbelief, blinking at the sight before her.

"Hn," replied the dare I say it, speechless Uchiha Sasuke, who refrained from blinking and gawking at the sight.

The two gazed upon the alter to find a well dressed, tux wearing, brown bear by the name of Mr. Aburamushi sitting on top of the alter.

"Let's get the damn bear and go," informed the Uchiha, the frustration evident in his voice.

"Wait Sasuke-kun," ordered the medic nin, her eyes scanning the area and her calculating mind at work, "It's rigged."

Now the Uchiha had thought it would be, honest he did, but there was this small part of him that had been hoping that he and Sakura could just grab the bear and run like hell.

"Hmm," began his companion, her chin in her hand as she observed the area while taking a kunai from her pouch she crouched down and took a good look at the floor tiles, "Be ready."

"Understood," replied her companion his eyes scanning the area.

The medic nin noticed that one tile stood out from the others and took a deep breath, "Here goes…" she pushed the kunai down upon the tile and her eyes opened at the sound of metal being deflected.

She looked up to find the Uchiha in front of her and let out the breath that she had been holding to find that the shuriken had missed their mark due to the Uchiha's rapid reflexes.

"That should do it, as far as the tiles are concerned," stated Sakura standing up, "Let's do this."

"I'll go, you stay here Sakura," informed Sasuke, already starting to take the necessary steps. He turned to find his companion stepping in perfect form behind him, "Sakura, I said—

"I know what you said Sasuke-kun," replied the medic nin with a hint of a smile on her face, "But I can't just sit by and watch if this floor should give way and you fall into—

"I get it, c'mon…"

The pair made it slowly toward the stairs leading toward the alter their steps never faltering.

"Sasuke-kun," cautiously began his companion, "Let's avoid the stairs, something doesn't feel right about them."

"Got it," replied her companion as he quickly leapt toward the surrounding rocks noticing that even then the girl was in perfect sync with him.

As their eyes gazed upon the bear it was the Uchiha who stopped, "Sakura what do you think?"

Too bad the girl had no time to realize that the Uchiha had given her a compliment by asking her opinion.

"It's probably based on weight," began the medic nin taking out a couple shuriken from her pouch, "We'll need to remove the bear and put the weight on the stone at the exact same time in order to not trigger the trap."

"Understood."

The two now stood beside one another and the medic nin watched as the Uchiha held out his hand.

"I'll take the shuriken you worry about the bear."

"Hai," she complied, placing the shuriken in his hand, "Ready?"

"Ready."

"1…2…" they began in unison, then sharing a knowing glance, "3!"

With lightning quick movements the two exchanged the shuriken for the bear and with a brief look of triumph on their faces breathed easily. But then the stone fell indicating that the weight had not been exact and the ground began to shake as the alter began to come crumbling to the ground.

"Move it Sakura!"

"Moving!"

The two headed down the stairs as a rain of shuriken and kunai poured down upon them and the once open path was beginning to be blocked by the appearance of a stone wall coming down to block their way.

The Uchiha instinctively grabbed hold of the medic nin and pulled her forward barely clearing the space between the rapidly moving newly appeared wall and the floor and with a crash the two sailed threw the small space and hit the floor…

-

_Present Time_

-

"Tell me you got it?"

"Hai, Sasuke-kun."

"Thank. Kami."

The medic nin couldn't help but smile at the exhausted raven haired shinobi before—er—above her, as his bangs fell shielding his face with the tilt of his head and the tired sigh escaped his lips.

Yes, for there in her possession was Miyako's lost teddy bear…

**Drum Roll Please**

Mr. Aburamushi!

Yup, if it wasn't a dog named after a wheat bun, it was a well dressed brown teddy bear named after fried rice.

"Good job Sakura."

Her eyes widened, for his voice had been so low that she almost missed it. Her emerald eyes slowly softened for she knew when compliments came from the raven haired shinobi they were well deserved.

The sharingan wielder's eyes widened a fraction at the feeling of her hand in his hair. He turned his face upward to judge her expression and found a soft look in her emerald eyes. Feeling his gaze upon her, yet her hand unyielding, the medic could only smile.

"Cobwebs, Sasuke-kun," she informed in a matter of fact way.

"Aa," was his flat response, yet his gaze lingered on her face, and for reasons unknown to him he found the hand cushioning her head smoothening out the pink tresses with the palm of his hand, "You're not hurt, right Sakura?"

He watched as her eyes slowly moved to meet his and quickly continued, "I mean, you didn't hit your head right?"

She shook her head briefly, feeling the movement in the palm of his hand and convincing himself he was merely checking for an abrasion from the back of her head. He arched an eyebrow watching as she drew her hand from his head and seemed to wrinkle her nose at the accompanying cobweb that had attached itself to her hand in the process, as she shook her hand trying to free it from the web.

To think a girl who had once been terrified of bugs and bushy eyebrows could now blow craters into the earth and tolerate cobwebs, who would have guessed it? And who would have guessed that he'd be stuck in a basement on a quest to recover Mr…no he wasn't going to bring himself to acknowledge the source of their mission, he was only going to focus on how the hell to find the exit.

Pushing himself upward he was soon standing over the pink haired teen and felt it best to at least offer his hand to her. Of course, this didn't mean that he didn't have to have one hand in his pocket, look completely aloof, and focus his attention in the opposite direction.

"Come on; let's get the hell out of here," he stated in a flat tone.

"My thoughts exactly," was her response as she gladly took hold of his hand and allowed herself to be pulled up.

"Alright, let's find the exit and—

Either the minions of hell had found dynamite or something rather large was heading their way as the ground began to shake.

"Sasuke-kun, what is—

The medic hadn't the time to finish her sentence as the source came hurdling toward them…

"Move it Sakura!" hollered her companion in a no nonsense tone before turning tail and running, his hand still holding that of hers and high tailing it.

-

"Wow Kisho, did you see that?" questioned Yuuki his eyes wide at the screen before them.

Miyako was busy munching on popcorn, "Sasuke Onii-san and Sakura Onee-chan sure are fast."

"Hai," flatly stated the mastermind, "perhaps we've seriously underestimated them, and wait what's going on now?"

Their eyes were glued to the screen of the two running teens when from behind them a voice rang out.

"What are you three watching?"

The popcorn bowl dropped from Miyako's hands as their heads turned like rundown wind up toys to face…

"Naruto Onii-san?" questioned Miyako in disbelief with a nervous smile.

"Hai, you know it took me an hour to find you guys," informed Naruto scratching his head, "I didn't even know there was another part of the house. So what are you watching?"

"Uh…we're watching a…uh…you tell him Yuuki!" exclaimed Miyako elbowing her brother.

"We're watching a—er—Kisho you better tell Onii-san!" chimed Yuuki with a grin.

"We're watching a movie about two shinobi's attempts to escape from an evil mastermind's prison camp," calmly informed Kisho.

"Really?! Where are they now?" questioned Naruto, taking a seat in between Miyako and Yuuki.

Three sets of eyes quickly turned their attention back toward the row of cameras and searched in vain.

-

"Boulder!"

"I can see that Sakura!"

"Gaining on us!"

"Run faster then!"

The two jumped down a banking, quickly recovered when they hit the ground and continued to run toward the light that was becoming brighter with every step.

"The exit!" cried the medic nin, glancing behind her to find the boulder gaining on them, "Sasuke-kun we're not going to—

"We're going to make it!" informed the Uchiha, quickly grabbing the medic around the waist, his speed quickly increasing as the daylight became more apparent.

The two tumbled to the ground, finding themselves bathed in the remaining light of day, the Uchiha leaning over the medic nin, his hand resting under her head to cushion the impact.

The medic nin's chest was heaving, "Arigato…Sasuke-kun…" she turned her attention to their observers and her eyes widened, "Sasuke-kun, where the hell are we?" her voice was full of urgency.

"Not in Konoha apparently…" replied the Uchiha whose gaze fell upon several angry looking villagers.

-

Somehow when the tired teens dragged themselves in through the doors of the mansion a little after midnight they were in luck to find the house still standing. From the sounds of snoring it would appear that somehow Naruto had managed to get the children upstairs and into their beds. As they passed by the kitchen they discovered an odd assortment of colors on the walls and stove and realized that Naruto had even managed to feed them—although they could not confirm that what the children had eaten was in deed edible.

Up the stairs our tired and filthy looking pair went, heading toward the source of the snoring. As the medic nin pushed open the door, the light from the hallway filled the bedroom and there on the sofa holding a pillow and mumbling _Sakura-chan_ was the third member of Team 7.

With a smack to the head and the comment of _Dobe_ made, the blonde was up and drilling the pair with questions as to where they had been. Earning another smack to the head by both teens after making a perverted comment the blonde decided to let them do the talking.

Miraculously both the medic nin and the Uchiha could not believe that Naruto had actually managed to get everything on the list. The raven haired shinobi was seen tiredly making his way toward the bathroom in their room with toothpaste in hand.

A brief moment of silence went by as the medic nin began to close her eyes. Did I mention it was a brief silence?

For the Uchiha's voice rang out followed by a few noises indicating that he was currently gagging.

"Naruto, what the hell kind of toothpaste is this?!"

"Its tomato flavored teme!" happily cried the blonde with a grin at a job well done in his toothpaste selection.

Sakura couldn't help but sigh as she looked at her bright orange toothbrush in hand, "I guess it can't be helped. After all, it wasn't like both Sasuke-kun and I could have gone to the grocery store. Naruto might have ended up in an entirely different nation."

-

End of Day 4! I really hope you enjoyed. This was great fun to write.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Notes: Dedicated to the gremlins who copy the first line of my updates

Authors Notes: Dedicated to the gremlins who copy the first line of my updates! Hooray! Anyways…seriously, thanks for the reviews glad you enjoyed the Indiana Jones spoof. My goodness, many of you are impatient, no? I keep hearing, there's no romance, you promised romance. Uh…this _is _Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura we're talking about.

Uchiha Sasuke: brilliant shinobi, dense when it comes to women. Haruno Sakura: talented medic nin, rejected numerous times as a genin. Logically speaking, if you were Sakura would you throw yourself at Sasuke? …Wait…put your fan girl needs aside for a moment, Sasuke's not very good with _feelings_ and Sakura's highly intelligent just clueless on some aspects. We're only on Day 5 here…and a lot can happen with three days to go so have no fear dear readers! Enjoy! P.S. Holy crap this is a long day!

-

Day 5: You Scream, I scream, we all scream for ice cream!

-

Peace and quiet, there is nothing more relaxing than knowing that in those early hours just as the sun is about rise over the mountains that such a tranquil moment can exist. Well, apparently no one relayed the message to the other three occupants of the household for the bugles were sounding off—like someone killing a cat—the bedroom door nearly hell off its hinges from the impact, and breakfast arrived strapped to the back of a dog that resembled a beach ball.

Three teens shot up from their beds—the blonde tumbled to the floor with an accompanying _thud_ fighting an unknown enemy, otherwise known as his tangled bedding—hair sticking up at odd angles, eyes twitching, and their senses trying to hone in on the cause of the disruption. Ah there it was, well better yet _they were_ in the forms of three innocent looking children.

Miyako proudly skipped into the room of her appointed babysitters holding her beloved Mr. Aburamushi in her arms. She happily made her way to her onee-chan's bed and smiled cutely.

"Sakura Onee-chan I wanted to thank both you and Sasuke Onii-san for saving poor Mr. Aburamushi from the basement," she exclaimed cutely with a brilliant smile.

Sakura's brain was still trying to download this information, and when her eyes fell upon the clock's large red digits, her eyes widened for it was close to four in the morning and breakfast had apparently arrived. The adorable little minion of evil climbed on to her Onee-chan's bed and sat happy her legs dangling over the side of the bed.

"And we didn't forget about Naruto Onii-san who prepared our dinner last night and saw us off to bed," informed Yuuki smiling like the well mannered individual he was as he too sat on the edge of the bed, his Naruto Onii-san's of course.

"Therefore," remarked Kisho refraining from sitting on the edge of the last available bed (possibly due to the glare he was receiving from his Onii-san), "we have prepared breakfast for you to give thanks."

The medic's and the sharingan wielder's thoughts were running along the same lines of, _Thanks? It's four in the morning and you brought breakfast on a dog…like anyone is going to eat—_

"Wow this is great!" chimed Naruto, somehow having removed the tray of food from Manjuu's back and beginning to chow down.

The jaws of his companion's nearly hit the floor as Miyako clapped happily at Naruto's comment and Yuuki nodded his head in affirmation.

"It could be laced with arsenic for all he knows," murmured Sakura with the children's attention on Naruto.

"It's supposedly tasteless," whispered Sasuke, sweatdropping as the blonde continued to praise their cooking, "Or they're trying to get us to lower our guard."

"It does smell good," admitted Sakura with a sigh, "But then again it arrived strapped to a dog's back."

"We could always wait ten minutes and if the dobe's still breathing we could test it," offered Sasuke with a smirk.

-

An hour later Naruto was still alive and this lead the remaining two shinobi to believe that something was definitely out of place. Yuuki was showing Naruto his favorite story book in the living room, Kisho was currently working on his train set, and Miyako had come to Sakura who was currently sitting on the couch carrying a hair brush and two small bows in her hands.

"Sakura Onee-chan?" questioned the adorable little girl as she climbed onto her onee-chan's lap, "Will you do my hair?"

The medic was clearly taken back as Miyako held out her brush and bows with a happy smile on her face. Hesitantly she took the items from the girl and then smiled.

"H-Hai Miyako-chan," replied Sakura, smoothening out the blonde tresses with her hand as she gently ran the brush through the girl's hair noting how Miyako's legs dangled idly from her lap.

The Uchiha who was currently leaning against the wall couldn't help but notice not only the interaction between Sakura and Miyako but Naruto and Yuuki as well. These kids were acting normal and this didn't sit well with his shinobi instincts.

-

_She's so kawaii…_

_Her Inner chimed in, "It's a trap! She's acting cute because she wants something!"_

_Even so, she really is adorable…_

_Her Inner noted, "And evil, remember the evil part!"_

"Sakura Onee-chan, can you put my hair in pig tails?" questioned the cute little girl on her lap.

"Hai, Miyako-chan," informed Sakura, running the brush through Miyako's blonde hair, "Does your Kaa-san do your hair Miyako-chan?"

"Hai! Kaa-san does my hair," she let out a sigh, "But Kaa-san and Otou-san aren't home often…"

The medic began to question if perhaps the reason why the children were little hellions was because they were trying to gain their parents attention. And to think it was easier when they were little brats.

"Naruto Onii-san," began Yuuki lying on the floor with the book in hand next to the shinobi, "You see in this story the shinobi captain saves the day by using an ultimate jutsu!"

"Really?" asked the intrigued blonde, "I bet it's not as impressive as mine!"

Yuuki couldn't help but blinked, "Naruto Onii-san you know some impressive jutsu?" Somehow it more than his little brain could fathom based on recent events.

The Uchiha still kept a close watch as the innocent mastermind continued to play with his train set. Apparently he had encountered some kind of problem and who better to ask then his Sasuke Onii-san?

The Uchiha would have rolled his eyes at his current dilemma, but Uchiha's don't roll their eyes.

"You see Sasuke Onii-san," began the innocent looking boy as he held out his train, "the train will not go past a certain point in the track like all of the rest."

Sakura looked up from her thoughts to find Naruto in a debate about who had more impressive jutsus and Sasuke…

She couldn't help but blink, Sasuke was sitting cross legged on the floor next to Kisho examining a model train and tweaking it with a kunai in hand.

Were they really falling into a trap or were the kids just out of ideas as to how to make them suffer?

She parted the girl's hair and tied one of the bows to form the first pigtail. She could feel Miyako's hands tapping her thighs and heard soft humming. Was this girl truly evil or just plain cute? Perhaps she was both!

Sighing she collected the remaining tresses and tied the bow securing them. Even if she was evil, at that moment she was completely adorable.

"All set Miyako-chan," informed the pink haired teen sending a smile at the girl.

Miyako turned to smile happily at her yet did not budge from her spot as she continued to hum.

"Sakura Onee-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Can we go out today?" innocently asked Miyako, "It's really nice out and sunny and I want ice cream."

The teenage girl with the sweet tooth was now thinking of ice cream, "It is nice out," she hesitantly began, "and ice cream does sound good Miyako-chan but…"

"We'll be good, I promise!" she turned her pleading eyes to the medic, "You can even tie up Yuuki and Kisho!"

The medic couldn't help but sweatdrop, figuring that would make things a lot easier. Her attention went to Yuuki who was currently mentioning an outing to Naruto and Kisho who was stating that their Kaa-san takes them for ice cream once a week. She sighed, they were being conned into taking them into town.

One problem, did Kakashi Sensei tell them that they were allowed to take the kids out? Better yet, had he told them they couldn't?

So half an hour later they found themselves walking on the path that would lead them into town, Manjuu included.

Naruto was stuck walking the beach ball shaped dog with Yuuki and Kisho in tow. While Sakura and Sasuke somehow managed to become Miyako's escorts as she walked in between them with her hands holding theirs. No it hadn't been that easy. Sasuke had looked at her hand as if it were an offending object, but after listening to Naruto whine and Sakura's attempt at stifling her giggles he had conceded into surrendering his hand.

"Can we go to the park too Sakura Onee-chan?" questioned the smiling girl looking up at the medic.

"We'll see Miyako-chan," replied Sakura who couldn't help but smile, even if in the back of her mind she feared the worse.

"What kind of ice cream are you going to have Sasuke Onii-san?" asked the happy go lucky girl turning her gaze on him.

Silence followed as Sakura stated, "Sasuke-kun doesn't really care for sweets like you and I Miyako-chan."

This did not sit well with the little girl as she wrinkled her nose, "Not even ice cream?"

"Not that I know of. Just means that there will be more for you and I that is if Naruto doesn't beat us to it."

"We're going to eat a whole tub of ice cream!" cheered Miyako pulling herself up so her feet lifted from the ground, "Right Sakura Onee-chan?"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh nervously, "Maybe not a whole tub Miyako-chan." She didn't think that Naruto's green froggy purse or her purse could hold that much money and she wasn't even sure if Sasuke had his wallet to spot them.

Surprisingly the hike through the woods had gone quite well…

Minus one minor incident with Manjuu…

"_Naruto you can't just leave it," chided the medic, "I mean it's right in the path. What if someone steps in it?"_

"_I'm not cleaning that up Sakura-chan! The dog did it not me!" yelled the blonde crossing his arms and nodding in affirmation._

"_Naruto…" began Sakura menacingly._

"_I know! Why doesn't Sasuke just use the mangekyo sharingan?"_

_Two teens sweatdropped while three children blinked and the dog seemed unperturbed about the entire ordeal. _

"_You can send things to another dimension like Kakashi Sensei right?!"_

_Thump_

"_Baka! Sasuke-kun isn't going to send dog sh—_

_The medic took another route after seeing three innocent sets of eyes on her, "Dog stuff…he's not going to use the mangekyo sharingan ok?"_

"_If I do it will be to send you to another dimension dobe," commented the Uchiha with his left hand in his pocket the other currently occupied by Miyako._

Other than that, things had gone fine…

So they entered the village just like that and found the ice cream truck and ate ice cream in the park…

…Well perhaps we may have skipped a few things…

The part about entering the village just like that, that part was entirely true.

"Sasuke-kun," began Sakura as they followed behind Naruto and his little party, "What if we should run into Kakashi Sensei or Tsunade Shishou? It's not like we really knew all of the rules pertaining to this mission."

"If I know Kakashi he's probably locked up in his room reading that book of his," remarked Sasuke, "Besides we're just getting ice cream and then heading straight back."

"I guess you're right," she replied with a sigh, "hopefully we won't see anyone we know then we'll be in the clear."

Apparently it was a very good day in Konoha. Such a good day that all of the chuunins had the day off from missions as luck would have it.

First they ran into Neji and Tenten along the way. They would have literally plowed them over if both had not agilely moved out of the warpath of the dog pulling Naruto down the road.

Naruto being dragged by a dog; they had seen stranger things before, of this they were certain. But seeing Sasuke and Sakura holding hands with a little girl and following after a dog, Naruto, and two little boys now this was beyond strange.

The Uchiha shot the Hyuuga a look that screamed _you tell anyone about this and I'll kill you_ while Sakura smiled nervously at Tenten and remarked _nice weather we're having no?_

Next they were lucky enough to cross paths with Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino who were sitting on stools as they passed by Ichiraku Ramen. Kiba nearly choked on his ramen at the sight of Team 7 being led down the street by a beach ball shaped dog and three children. Hinata's face turned red as a tomato—even though Naruto's only words to her had been _no fair I want to eat ramen too! Hi Hinata!_—and fainted in her bowl of ramen. Shino's glasses perhaps fell a quarter of an inch at the sight, and then proceeded to partake in his bowl of ramen.

Sasuke kept his face forward on the path ahead, "Just keep walking, if they know what's good for them they won't say anything."

"Hai…" replied Sakura although she wasn't as confident, that team did have Kiba on it and everyone knew he was almost as bad as Naruto when it came to gossip.

And if they thought Kiba had been a problem, then Ino and Shikamaru were just the icing on the cake.

Sakura was mentally cursing her bad luck. To run into Ino of all people at the ice cream truck was really too much. Everyone knew Ino's reputation and it was only a matter of time before she caught sight of them.

3…2…1…

"Hey Shika—

And her ice cream fell from the cone and hit the ground at the sight of Naruto, who had finally managed to get Manjuu under control, walking along side of two little boys heading toward the truck. But this wasn't the reason for her inability to speak; it was the sight of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura holding hands with an adorable blonde haired girl in pig tails that threw her off.

Shikamaru looked down at the melting scoop of ice cream and sighed, "How troublesome, I suppose you want me to buy you another Ino," he blinked noticing that she was staring ahead, "Ino?"

When he turned his attention toward Team 7 and its tag-a-longs he could only sweatdrop.

"I'm going to have mint chocolate chip Sakura Onee-chan!" chirped Miyako who failed to notice that her onee-chan looked ill.

"I'll have chocolate Naruto Onii-san," informed Yuuki, "Kisho likes strawberry and Manjuu likes vanilla."

"Nani?!" cried Naruto in a rage pulling out his froggy purse, "I have to buy ice cream for a dog?!"

Sasuke continued to focus on nothing but the ice cream truck; somehow he would get through this and maintain his dignity. Yes Ino and Shikamaru could move along any time now. Any moment they would continue with what they had been doing and…

"Forehead girl?" questioned Ino as she stared dumbfounded at the scene, "What on earth is your team doing?"

Another problem, were the details of their mission secret? Wait, not even they knew the full details of their mission. But it's better to play it safe, considering that these kids apparently belonged to some top ranking citizens.

"Getting ice cream," began Sakura with a nonchalant tone, "isn't that obvious Ino pig?"

The blonde puffed out her cheeks, "Listen billboard brow, I know that you're getting ice cream. What I want to know is who the munchkins are?"

Miyako turned her attention to a fuming blonde haired teenage girl and blinked, "Munchkins?"

Sakura looked down at Miyako and winked, "Well if you must know Ino pig, we're helping out with the academy's youngest recruits."

"The academy's youngest recruits?" questioned Shikamaru rather skeptical, "I never heard about—

He paused and blinked, _did that little girl just glare at me? _

"Kaa-san and Otou-san are very busy today at the academy," informed Miyako with a grin, "So my onii-sans and I were picked up and are going for ice cream with Sakura Onee-chan's teammates."

Part of Sasuke was impressed by Miyako's ability to grasp the concept and make up an elaborate story; however, the other part of him was wondering if this sort of behavior was normal for a little girl.

Ino wasn't sold, with her hands on her hips she was going to interrogate the weakest link of their team, "Naruto what exactly are you doing here?"

Naruto who was currently fighting the dog for his ice cream cone looked up and blinked, "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm fighting this dog for my ice cream. Hey! Give me that back you fat ass!"

The blonde kunoichi was loosing her temper, her fists clenched at her sides, "I know that you baka! But where did you find the kids!?"

"At their house of course!" yelled Naruto, having lost the war with the dog and sighed in defeat.

The irate kunoichi was about to throw her hands up in the air when she turned her focus on her next target and smiled cutely.

"Sasuke-kun…" she spoke sweetly, "don't you want to tell me what you're really doing?"

Shikamaru sighed running his hand down his face, "How troublesome."

Miyako merely blinked her eyes darting from the advancing blonde, the frown on her onii-san's face, and the twitching eye of her onee-chan.

"C'mon Sasuke-kun, wouldn't you rather ditch forehead girl and tell me where you picked up the brats?"

Miyako's cheeks puffed out as she stomped down on Ino's foot ceasing all attempts of her getting to her onii-san.

Ino leapt backwards with a gasp, "Why you little—

Miyako looked up at her with innocent eyes, "Gomen nasai but I saw a spider on your sandal. Kaa-san told me that some spiders are poisonous if you get bite. I wouldn't have wanted you to die."

Sakura had to place her fingers over her mouth to hide her smile. The Uchiha remained aloof, the Nara shook his head at Ino's antics, and Naruto had finally gotten an ice cream cone minus the dog slobber.

"Besides," commented Miyako with a shrug, "My onii-san doesn't date pigs."

Sakura was currently shaking with laughter that was trying to escape, Sasuke's composure failed for a moment, Shikamaru slapped his forehead and sighed, and Ino looked as though she was going to boil over.

Then for the whole area to hear, "My onii-san is in love with my onee-chan!"

_Plop _went several scoops of ice cream.

The Uchiha stood rigid. The medic was dumbfounded. The wannabe hokage blinked then cursed about the dog eating his fallen ice cream. The Nara wished for a less troublesome teammate. And the wind could have been seen blowing past one Yamanaka Ino as she stood frozen in time. While the happy giggle of one Minamoto Miyako rang out.

"Yup! That's right!" she exclaimed before pulling both of the declared lovers hands, "I want a mint chocolate chip ice cream cone!"

"Hai Miyako-chan," nervously stated Sakura, trying to pay no heed to the irate kunoichi, "Let's get your ice cream and—

The squealing of tires rang out as the ice cream truck jumped into gear; Naruto who had passed Manjuu's leash to an unsuspecting Kisho was seen chasing after the truck.

"Oi! Get back here!"

"Mou!" fumed Miyako, "Yuuki-kun! I didn't even have my ice cream yet!"

"Can he even see over the steering wheel?" questioned Sakura flatly when a crash rang out answering her question, "Never mind."

"Let's just go before he kills someone," groaned the Uchiha.

Ino and Shikamaru watched as both shinobi took off after the escapee, the little blonde girl in between them flapping madly in the breeze and an older boy trying to slow down a beach ball sized dog who had decided to join the pursuit.

"And people say our team has issues," muttered Ino with a sweatdrop as Shikamaru commented, "Troublesome."

-

"Yuuki! Oi Yuuki stop!" cried Naruto as the truck roared into the park and people fled from their picnic blankets.

The two shinobi—with the little girl flailing in the breeze between them—were on the trail when a patch of silver caught the kunoichi's eye.

"It's Kakashi Sensei!" cried Sakura with a horrified expression on her face pointing to the jounin his nose currently in the latest edition of his book series coming down the street.

"Hurry!" yelled Sasuke as they made a mad dash across the park.

_Silence_

"What do you think Kakashi Sensei will do if he finds us?"

"Probably give us a mission even lamer than this one."

_Silence_

Yes this would have been nostalgic for the two shinobi reminding them of a time years ago when they had hidden behind a billboard for the Icha Icha movie hiding from their sensei. It would have been…

"Sakura Onee-chan," came a small voice from in between them, "I have to potty…"

Yet they recalled their third party member being a lot taller...

-

With the danger having passed for a moment, Sasuke could only hope that Kakashi wouldn't run into Ino and Shikamaru. He tapped his foot standing outside of the park's bathroom facilities and waiting for Miyako and Sakura to hurry up. Naruto was no where in sight, the screaming had died down, and he could only pray that the truck had run out of gas and that Yuuki had been apprehended. And when it dawned on him that they were missing a member, right before he could open his mouth to express his thoughts out of the bushes came a bounding white blob dragging a very dirty looking boy.

"Good dog," stated Sasuke with a smirk.

Thank Kami for small miracles…

-

No apparently they had not been fortunate enough to have the truck run out of gas just yet; however it wasn't too hard to get back on track considering the damages incurred. Sakura turned the corner and froze, pushing her back up against the corner wall; Sasuke peeked out from around the medic and frowned. There coming out of a bar was the hokage herself. Their sensei they may be able to blackmail into keeping silent but the hokage…no she'd rub this mission gone wrong in their faces if they were caught.

"Oh no!" whispered Sakura, "She's coming this way!"

"Quick!" ordered Sasuke, as they both bounded down the street with Miyako flapping behind them and Manjuu carrying a flailing Kisho.

_Silence_

"Do you think Tsunade Shishou is—

"Quiet I hear something."

_Bwee Bwee Bwee_

_Crunching of grass and the rustling of leaves_

"Bwee!" declared Ton Ton as his head popped out from in between the bushes.

Sakura's eyes widened in alarm, "Ton Ton…" she murmured with anxiety.

"What's with the pig?" questioned Sasuke with a look of disbelief.

"He's Tsunade's pet pig…" whispered Sakura, "That means that if he's here then…"

"Ton Ton!" came the voice of the hokage.

"Get rid of the pig Sakura," ordered Sasuke who received a _bwee_ in disgust as the pig turned his attention on him.

"Uh…good boy Ton Ton," offered the medic, waving her hands in a run along now gesture.

"Kawaii!" chimed in Miyako who popped out from behind the two shinobi.

"Hai, be quiet please Miyako-chan, we're uh…" struggled Sakura trying to keep her voice down, "playing hide and seek."

"Oooooh…" she turned to her brother and held her index finger to her lips, "SSSHHHH Kisho."

"Bwee, Bwee!" squealed the pig trying to get closer to Sakura and missing the hint.

If the medic wanted to crawl into a hole and bury herself before, she wanted to more than ever at the sound of a growling dog. The bushes appeared to come alive as the white blob of a dog bounded from the bushes in pursuit of a pig with a boy flapping madly in the breeze holding onto the other end of the dog's leash.

They needed to plan their escape with the remaining child and flee before the hokage found them. It seemed as though their prayers had been answered when the squealing of tires and a series of crashes rang out. The two shinobi leapt from the bushes, the blonde haired girl merely sighed for by now she was used to flapping in the breeze and thank Kami for the truck blocked the hokage's view of them as it roared down the street with a chain of several clones hanging onto the side of the truck.

-

About an hour later the truck had been overtaken by Naruto and his clones. Yuuki had been apprehended. Miyako had gotten her ice cream. Manjuu was seen fleeing from an irate hokage. Kisho looked like he was torn between passing out or wanting to find the nearest trash can. And Team Kakashi was just happy that they were heading back to the house of horrors.

-

"Sasuke-kun, she looks so tired," stated Sakura walking along side of Sasuke who had the little girl on his back.

"We're all tired Sakura-chan," commented Naruto with a sigh—Yuuki on his back—while grumbling about sticky fingers on his clothes.

Sakura sighed, looking behind her to find Manjuu on the other end of the leash in her hand waddling along with a passed out Kisho strapped to his back. It appeared to her that the dog was smiling.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say the dog finally got his revenge."

Sasuke gave a sideways glance to the topic of discussion, "Hn."

Sakura reached out tucking a stray piece of hair behind Miyako's ear, "I think that they miss their parents you guys."

"What Sakura-chan?" questioned Naruto slowing his pace.

"I could be wrong but it was something that Miyako said," explained Sakura, "maybe deep down their not bad kids, maybe they just miss their parents because they're always away."

"You think they're doing it for attention?" asked Sasuke glancing at each sleeping child in the process.

"Yeah, I do."

"That could explain why the babysitter before us left screaming," remarked the Uchiha.

"Yeah, that lady looked like she couldn't get away quick enough," commented Naruto with a groan for Yuuki's sticky fingers had found his hair, "I know how she feels."

"Maybe we could talk to them or something?" offered Sakura, "I mean it couldn't hurt right?"

"We still have two more days to go. It's worth a try I suppose," replied Sasuke.

"Great, we'll leave the talking to Sakura-chan," added Naruto.

The medic sighed, she figured it would fall on her eventually…

-

Their first task when they got back to the house of horrors was to get the kids to their bedrooms and tucked into bed. Naruto set to work trying to detach Yuuki's sticky fingers from his person before placing him in his bed. Sasuke was the first one done, he probably just plopped Kisho onto the bed, made sure not to cover up his mouth with the bedding so he could still breathe and left.

Sakura was the last one to finish as she pulled the covers up around the girl, a tiny hand took hold of hers.

"Kaa-san…" murmured a tired voice.

Sakura smiled down at the sleepy girl, "No Miyako-chan, your kaa-san will be home soon…"

"Ok onee-chan…"

The medic rubbed the girl's head until she was certain that she had returned to her dreams before leaving.

-

When she had made it to their room she noticed that Naruto—along with the dog—were sacked out on his bed snoring and probably drooling too alongside of one another. Her eyes searched the room for their third party member but the Uchiha was no where in sight.

The moon was just beginning to rise as the medic entered the grounds of the mansion. There was really nothing that this place was lacking. Beautiful gardens, a private pond, and a gazebo fell into her line of vision as a warm breeze blew past her causing the ends of her hair to lift and blow freely in the wind. She closed her eyes savoring the feeling with her hands clasped behind her back while unbeknownst to her a raven haired shinobi watched her from his perch above her in one of the ground's trees.

She slowly opened her eyes turning her gaze upward after sensing a familiar chakra signature and smiled when her eyes fell on his form.

"It's kirei, ne Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," responded the raven haired shinobi, "it's peaceful."

"Hai, it's hard to believe that something so serene could be here considering everything that we've been through this week," she informed, resting her back against the trunk of tree her head bowed as she closed her eyes.

"Where's the dobe?" questioned the Uchiha, his eyes focused on her form below.

"He's asleep with Manjuu in our room," she informed with a small laugh, "They really do resemble one another Sasuke-kun."

"Hn, I told you."

The medic gazed ahead to find the garden beginning to become engulfed in moonlight, "The moon's almost full," she commented.

"You can see it better from here," remarked the Uchiha who could feel her gaze on him.

It was as if she were waiting for the words to come as silence fell in the garden, but then her eyes widened at his statement,

"You should see for yourself."

The kunoichi pushed chakra into her feet and soon joined the shinobi hesitantly taking a seat along side of him so that her legs hung over the branch her hands resting at her sides. Her emerald orbs shined with delight for he had been correct. She could now fully see the grounds aglow with moonlight, the koi fish swimming in the pool below, and the breeze was even more enjoyable from her current spot.

The Uchiha watched her from the corner of his eye, his back resting against the trunk of the tree. How was it that Sakura could always be happy by just the simplest of things? Yet the way the moonlight graced her features and the wind lifted the ends of her hair seemed to suit her.

Her small laughter returned him from his thoughts as he arched an eyebrow in response. She lowered her hand from her face and shook her head.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to ruin the mood but I just thought of what Miyako-chan said to Ino pig today," she explained with an accompanying laugh.

"Aa," replied the shinobi watching her in amusement.

"My onii-san doesn't date pigs," her smile was wide, "did you see the look on Ino's face?"

"How about the look on Shikamaru's?" offered Sasuke with a smirk.

"Hai, he looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole and die," replied Sakura trying to get her laughter under control, "Just wait until they start dating."

"Dating?" questioned the Uchiha with a frown, "Those two?"

"Hai," informed the medic pointing her index finger upward, "Right now Ino thinks that Shikamaru's too lazy and would rather stare at clouds, and Shikamaru thinks that Ino's too troublesome, but mark my words Sasuke-kun those two are really in love."

"And you know this how?" asked Sasuke interested in how her deductive reasoning came to be.

"By the way they interact of course," remarked Sakura, "Take Shikamaru for instance, yes he calls Ino troublesome but he wouldn't let anything happen to her. And Ino she'd do anything to protect Shikamaru in battle."

"Isn't that what teammates do though, Sakura?" questioned Sasuke watching as she shook her head.

"It's different Sasuke-kun. Take Naruto and me for instance. I would never let any harm come to Naruto and I know that he wouldn't let any come to me if it were in his power. Not only are we teammates but he's become someone that I trust and probably one of my closest companions."

"What about you and me?"

His question caught her completely off guard, as her mind replayed their most recent events…

_His hand must have lingered for too long for her murmuring brought him from his thoughts, his hand hovering in mid air at the thought of being busted._

"_Gomen, Sasuke-kun," came her tired voice, accompanied with a small yawn, "You must be uncomfortable," she tiredly pulled away, her head lifting from his shoulder in an attempt to find the arm of the sofa as a consolation prize for her pillow._

_Her plans were halted when she felt his right hand rest on the side of her head, her eyelids lifting in shock, as she felt his hand gently pushing her head back onto his shoulder._

"_Sasuke-kun?" she mumbled, half in a tired daze and half in sheer amazement at his actions._

"_Hn. Just sleep Sakura," his soft voice murmured in response, "You're more comfortable this way, right?"_

"_H-Hai…" she stuttered, shifting her weight to her left side and leaning into him once more, a tired smile appearing on her face, and her heavy eyelids closing as she inhaled his essence._

_He heard her let out a sigh of, what he assumed to be, contentment and shortly after heard her breathing evening out to indicate that she had once more returned to her dreams. Sasuke spared the kunoichi at his side a glance…_

…

"_Sasuke-kun, slow down…" pleaded the pink haired medic-nin, trying to keep up with the teenager who was practically pulling her along at a brisk pace._

_When the raven haired shinobi finally gave into her request, and they had started walking at a more leisurely pace, still hand in hand, she suddenly felt a wave of unease between them. Glancing from their linked hands, back to the forest floor up ahead, she nervously bit her lip contemplating what she could have possibly done to cause him to become so silent—well, more silent than usual._

_However, her thoughts came to a halt when his voice rang out, "You're not seriously going to train with Rock Lee, are you Sakura?"_

_Sakura's eyes widened, wondering if at first she had imagined his question. Yet, when her gaze was averted from the forest floor to her companion's face, she noted that her initial assumptions had definitely been wrong. __The__ Uchiha Sasuke, looked at her with a face that was neither aloof, nor impassive._

_Arching a pink eye brow and clearly confused, she answered him like she would, had it been any other question, "Hai. Tsunade Shishou is far too busy to train with me and Lee-san's taijutsu rivals that of Kakashi Sensei's, making him a formidable opponent and instructor. So why wouldn't I train with Lee-san?" her voice sounded clearly confused as she spoke and silently awaited his response._

"_Hn," was his only reply at first, as he shoved his left hand in his pocket, a look of irritation quickly passed over his features before he continued in a deadpan tone, "Because he's __obviously__ obsessed with you."_

_Sakura's eyes widened a fraction and she nearly found herself scoffing—but refrained from doing so—because one doesn't __scoff __in front of an Uchiha._

"_Lee-san isn't obsessed with me," she informed him, eyeing him strangely as he averted his gaze from hers focusing on the path ahead._

"_That's news to me," he stated, with just as much enthusiasm as before, in that same emotionless tone of voice, his onyx eyes locked straight ahead._

"_He's not," answered Sakura, feeling more than a little strange to be having this conversation with the sharingan wielder, this was a conversation better suited for Naruto, definitely not one fitting for Sasuke, "Lee-san's just a nice guy."_

"_Hn," was the familiar sound that came from her counterpart as his hand unconsciously tightened around her own, receiving an odd glance from the pink haired girl, "you actually __like __having that guy proclaim his love for you every time you meet?"_

"_It's not __every__ time we meet, Sasuke-kun," she tried to stress the point and drive it home but her companion's not so silent __Tch__ caught her attention and the peaceful silence that had once occupied the forest was gone not a moment later._

…

_Sakura couldn't help but let out a sigh at her thoughts, catching the attention of Sasuke who had been pulled from his thoughts in time to notice her crestfallen expression. He rubbed the back of his neck contemplating what to say._

"_Sakura?"_

"_Hai?" questioned Sakura, being released from her reverie as she turned her attention toward him with a small smile._

_Sasuke inwardly groaned, although his face remained impassive, "What's wrong?" he finally decided to ask._

"_Nothing's wrong," informed Sakura, a little too quickly with a slight shake of her head and a wavering smile._

"_Hn," began the teenaged male, "something's bothering you," he observed that her head was bowed and that the grip of her hand in his had loosened. "Sakura?"_

_The pink haired girl kept her head bowed and quietly murmured out loud, "Gomen," with a sad smile upon her face, "you must really hate being stuck in this situation with me of all people…"_

"_It can't be helped," was his response still noticing how her hair had fallen over her face shielding it from view, "we'll find the key and then we'll return before Naruto has the house burnt to the ground."_

"_Right…and Sasuke-kun…you don't have to hold my hand anymore," she whispered looking up to give him a weak smile, "I mean, it's obvious that you could never like me…so maybe Sai was right—_

"_Sakura," his sharp tone cut her off in mid-sentence as he studied her, onyx meeting with emerald as their eyes met, "you didn't actually listen to that loser did you?"_

_Her eyes lowered in embarrassment as they continued walking, "Sai probably has a point…someone like could never like someone like me…"_

"_Aa," replied Sasuke, now realizing why she had been so quiet before, "Sakura, what's wrong with someone like you?" he questioned, arching an eyebrow while awaiting her response._

_Sakura was clearly taken back by his question, her gaze met his, causing her eyes to widen when his eyes reflected his interest, "I'm not, I mean…" she stumbled over her words, "never mind."_

_Sasuke was growing a bit frustrated by her antics, "You're not what? Please don't tell me that you're taking what that idiot said to heart?"_

_She looked at him with such earnest that his eyes widened a fraction, "I know you hate me, you've always hated me. So it's not surprising that someone like you, would ever want to be around someone like me, let alone ever go on a date like Sai insinuated."_

"_Sakura…" the Uchiha was clearly taken back by her assumptions and sighed in irritation, "you don't know everything," he spoke sternly to her, watching her eyes reflect her confusion, "I don't hate you…"_

_Sakura found herself forgetting to exhale the breath she had inhaled at his announcement, her eyes softening and a small smile appearing on her face, "You don't?" she whispered in half belief._

"_Hn. For someone who claims to be so smart, you're rather slow," commented the Uchiha, noticing the small smile that had found its way to Sakura's lips and feeling as though a weight had been lifted from his chest. He laced his fingers with hers and noticed her surprised expression, "C'mon…let's take to the trees, we'll make better time."_

…

"_Good job Sakura."_

_Her eyes widened, for his voice had been so low that she almost missed it. Her emerald eyes slowly softened for she knew when compliments came from the raven haired shinobi they were well deserved._

_The sharingan wielder's eyes widened a fraction at the feeling of her hand in his hair. He turned his face upward to judge her expression and found a soft look in her emerald eyes. Feeling his gaze upon her, yet her hand unyielding, the medic could only smile._

"_Cobwebs, Sasuke-kun," she informed in a matter of fact way._

"_Aa," was his flat response, yet his gaze lingered on her face, and for reasons unknown to him he found the hand cushioning her head smoothening out the pink tresses with the palm of his hand, "You're not hurt, right Sakura?"_

_He watched as her eyes slowly moved to meet his and quickly continued, "I mean, you didn't hit your head right?"_

_She shook her head briefly, feeling the movement in the palm of his hand and convincing himself he was merely checking for an abrasion from the back of her head. He arched an eyebrow watching as she drew her hand from his head and seemed to wrinkle her nose at the accompanying cobweb that had attached itself to her hand in the process, as she shook her hand trying to free it from the web._

"Sakura?"

His voice pulled her from her thoughts and he noticed a wave of emotions cross her face before she spoke.

"You and I are teammates Sasuke-kun," she stated the obvious with a small smile.

"Yet you and Naruto are teammates also," informed the Uchiha, his gaze never leaving her face.

"Hai," responded the medic, "Naruto and I are just closer because we've spent more time together."

Her words although accurate seemed inadequate to the Uchiha. It was as though Sakura was skirting around the issue, picking only the right words to use. He realized that Naruto and Sakura were closer due to his years of absence, but for some reason her answer bothered him.

She shook her head, "How did we get on this topic again Sasuke-kun? Oh that's right I was comparing Naruto and me to Shikamaru and Ino. There are just different relationships even within teams."

Onyx met emerald with his words, "So you and Naruto are comrades and friends. Shikamaru and Ino are comrades, friends, and each other's most trusted companions. Yet you and I are merely comrades?"

"Sasuke-kun, you and I are…"

"_Sasuke-kun?" questioned the young girl as she hesitantly dropped to her knees reaching out to him, "Sasuke-kun, are you alright?"_

_The raven haired genin had just received the curse mark after fighting Orochimaru in the forest of death. He tried to conceal the pain, but it was just too much to bear. Her hand took hold of his as she murmured soothing words,_

"_It's ok Sasuke-kun…" she spoke, letting him use her hand as a means to deal with the pain, "its ok…it's going to be ok Sasuke-kun…"_

_The pain was just too great as the boy fell unconscious into her arms…_

…

"_No…it can't be…" thought the genin as she sat on the ground in shock after witnessing what had happened to the boy she loved, "No. Whoever that is, it's not Sasuke." _

_And before he could reach his next victim, she found herself crying, "No! Stop!" Wrapping her arms around him from behind and catching him off guard, turning as the sharingan bore into her, "Don't do it…" she murmured, through tears, "Please…stop…"_

…

"Yet you and I are merely comrades?"

His words replayed themselves in her mind as the memories that she had pushed aside reawakened within her mind…

"_What are you doing down here so late at night? Just out for a stroll?"_

"_In order to leave this village you have to take this road."_

"_Go home and sleep."_

_His words are cold as he slowly walks past her, not even looking her in the eyes. She can feel the tears that want to escape._

"_Why?" she murmurs, "Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you shut everyone out? Why won't you tell me anything?"_

"_Why do I have to tell you?"_

The pink haired teen sits in silence as she recalls their last meeting before his departure. She can feel her fingers digging into the bark of the tree branch as she sits beside the Uchiha.

"Why Sasuke-kun?"

The Uchiha's eyes widen at the painful expression on her face and the uncertainty in her voice.

"Sakura?"

"_I-I love you more than anything! If you are by my side, I promise you won't regret it! I would do anything for you! I'm begging you!" she exclaims, confessing all that is within her heart as she takes a step forward, "I could even help you with your revenge. There must be something that I can do. That's why…please stay with me! If that's not possible…please take me with you…" her heartfelt words are choked out by sobs._

_And it is at that moment as the sobs erupt from her that he turns to face her and states, in a voice void of all emotion, "After all of this time, you're still annoying."_

_And his words break her heart and even as she threatens to scream and he appears behind her…_

"_Sakura…"_

_She waits understanding that she has lost this battle…_

"_Arigato."_

The kunoichi's body starts to tremble, trying to conceal her emotions the best she can; however, a single tear drop manages to escape and leave its mark on her skirt.

"Why Sasuke-kun?"

The Uchiha leans forward and can clearly tell that she is starting to cry, "What's wrong Sakura?"

"Why Sasuke-kun?" she murmurs yet again, "Why did you say arigato?"

Silence passes over them as he watches several more tear drops fall and disappear into the fabric of her skirt. Finally after what seems like eternity he has found the words to explain that simple phrase.

"Sakura," began the raven haired shinobi, "the reason why I said arigato that night was because I understood that your words were sincere," he took a deep breath and then continued, "There were so many people who would have promised me the same things as you, but only yours were true. It wasn't your words Sakura, but your emotions that were transparent that night. What else could I say to you?" He paused, waiting for her to say something yet no words were spoken, "Arigato was the only word of gratitude that I could express to you that night."

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered, turning to face him with glassy emerald orbs reflecting her emotions, "Sasuke-kun I…" she hesitantly held out her hand toward him then retracted it in uncertainty.

With every ounce of her being she leaned forward securing her arms around him and let the tears flow freely, "Gomen nasai, Sasuke-kun," she murmured, her grip on him never waiving, "Gomen nasai, please let me hold you…" her voice was strained by the sobs that were erupting from within her throat, "You can push me away after, but please let me just hold you for a moment. Please Sasuke-kun you and I are…"

And sometimes our pleas are answered in ways that are unexpected. For it was in that moment that the medic felt the Uchiha return her embrace and his whispered response,

"I'm not going to push you away Sakura."

Her body trembled from the sobs as she rested her chin on his shoulder, her hand resting on the back of his head, and she could feel his hand smoothening out her pink tresses under his palm.

And a cherry blossom fell from the tree and landed in the pool where the moon's image was reflecting…

-

WOW! That was huge! I never expected it to be so long! Took me all day to write. 2 Days left. I want some reviews for my effort please!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes: I wonder if some day ff will find a way to get rid of the gremlins

Author's Notes: I wonder if some day ff will find a way to get rid of the gremlins. Until then, I was really pleased with the reviews that I got for Day 5. I'm so glad that you enjoyed. With two days left and the children acting somewhat civil what is in the mix for our favorite trio?

Just a short intro, I believe that I will do morning, noon and night for day 6 since we're so close to the end…

-

Day 6: Almost Home Free - Morning Encounters

-

The Uchiha and the medic had spent several hours in the grounds that night. The only indication that they had was the moon's position in the sky. They had resumed their previous positions long ago and had sat in companionable silence after a forced confession of sorts.

The medic's face shown no trace of embarrassment, just complete peace for all of the years with unresolved feelings had surfaced and now there was nothing but closure. She couldn't believe that her feelings had been reciprocated. That mere embrace meant more to her than the raven haired teen could have ever understood. And to think that he responded to her attentions in such a way was a remarkable feeling. To think that the Uchiha may have wanted closure as much as she did, the entire situation seemed beyond her wildest dreams.

She could feel his calculating eyes on her. How he never missed a beat no matter how small a thing it may be and began to wonder what his thoughts were. Even though she had grown since her days as a genin she still felt awkward addressing him at times. And this had to have been the most awkward moment of all since their days back at the academy. Sure she could handle rejection but acceptance, this concept was entirely foreign to her.

-

The Uchiha's gaze had hardly left her form since they had fallen into silence. Something within him had realized that he was not satisfied with the text book definition that the medic had given in order to define their relationship. He hadn't meant to upset her, nor had he wanted to relive their meeting before his departure. It was just that seeing her crying—over him—was too much. He had expected everything but her embrace and the words that she murmured made his heart constrict, _gomen nasai, please let me hold you… You can push me away after, but please let me just hold you for a moment_, how could he push her away? How could he have spoken his thoughts?!

He knew that she must be contemplating what to say next. Things had certainly changed since they were twelve. Sakura was no longer a lovesick girl who clung to his every word. She was headstrong and hot tempered, this he believed she would never grow out of, perhaps these attributes merely increased under Tsunade's tutelage. She was an amazing kunoichi by many standards; precise chakra control, super human strength, and medical ninjutsu were her specialty. But Sakura's intellect was what had pushed her in her days at the academy. While he was always top of the class she was always a close second when it came to grades, and her analytical skills proved most valuable while performing missions. There were many qualities to Sakura that Sasuke had observed; there was even a part of him that recognized that although she had truly blossomed into an attractive teen she also had a hidden beauty especially when she wasn't bashing Naruto or yelling expletives, seriously the girl rivaled her shishou.

It was kind of reminiscent to see this side of her again…

-

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

The medic's smile seemed to melt that aloof air of his…

"It's day six," she commented, motioning to the position of the moon, "knowing Kakashi Sensei our mission will be over at midnight on the seventh day."

"Hn," began Sasuke, "probably gives him more time to read that stupid book of his."

"That's Kakashi Sensei for you," remarked Sakura with a sigh, "So you want to head back now?"

He didn't comment, he merely shifted from his position and stood. She couldn't help but sigh; it seemed that things were still left unresolved. Yet when his hand appeared in her line of vision she couldn't help but blink and stare for a moment. Her gaze lifted to find an annoyed expression on the Uchiha's face as he stood before her extending his hand.

She quickly took hold of his hand to not add to his annoyance and he helped her to a stand.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun," she thanked feeling herself being drawn into his onyx orbs their hands still joined.

A warm breeze blew past them as several cherry blossoms from the tree fell around them. The Uchiha reached forward, the palm of his hand brushing her cheek and causing a slight blush to appear on the kunoichi's cheeks. He slowly retracted his hand, holding a fragile cherry blossom that must have come to rest in her hair.

"Let's go," he began tilting his head to the side and dropping their joined hands in the process.

"Right," she replied watching him agilely land on the ground.

She quickly followed, landing just as nimbly along side of him. Sakura wasn't certain why but as he started she reached out and took hold of his hand, her fingers lacing in between his and waited expectantly.

The Uchiha's steps had halted leaving the medic to wonder what his reaction would be. She felt the air that she had been holding release when his fingers closed around her hand.

She soon fell into step with him and just like that the awkwardness was gone…

-

Upon entering the mansion their hands had parted. Sakura proceeded up the stairs first with Sasuke following behind. She stopped half way, turning to take in the sight of the Uchiha and smiled when his eyebrow arched in response.

"What's wrong Sakura?" he questioned, wondering why on Earth she had stopped.

She shook her head, the smile remaining, "I just thought," she stepped down to the stair before his and slowly reached out her hand pushing back a stray piece of hair. Her smile widened, "There," and slowly began to draw her hand away.

Sakura's eyes widened when he took hold of her wrist and brought her hand forward to rest on his cheek. She could feel the blush etch itself on her cheeks and her breath hitch as her arm bent at the elbow allowing her to lean forward. She searched onyx orbs but found no hesitation and ever so slowly closed her eyes at the feeling of his arm wrap around her waist.

It was then that they heard the floor boards creak and opened their eyes to find a shadow standing over the railing. Sakura blinked turning her head slowly and gazing in between the stair rails to see a small boy carrying a glass that appeared to be filled with water after having come back from the bathroom.

"Uh…" began the medic nervously, "Yu-Yuuki-kun?"

The boy merely stood there for a moment, while the medic and the Uchiha stood perfectly still…

"How many cups of sugar does it take to get to the moon?" questioned the apparently sleepwalking five year old.

Both teenagers nearly felt their jaws hit the floor. It was Sakura who gave her companion a shrug and turned her focus back on the boy, "Uh…three and a half?"

The boy merely sighed and continued back to his room. Once they had heard the door shut, the medic leaned forward into the Uchiha and tried to stifle her laughter in order not to wake the entire household. Sasuke merely sighed and held the giggling girl, whose laughter he didn't seem to mind as a smirk appeared on his face.

_Honestly, sleepwalking kids who ask questions that only someone like Naruto would be dumb enough to wonder about... _

"Yuuki you know know Kaa-san doesn't let you have water when we're in bed," came a scolding voice, "Get rid of it."

Sakura's laughter stopped as she heard the bedroom door open and the sounds of the creaking floor boards once more, she sweatdropped not hearing him make it to the bathroom and looked up with the Uchiha just as a glass of cold water made contact with their faces.

The teens stood in shock and shortly after a small _thud_ with a muffled expletive accompanying it rang out as the plastic cup bounced off of the medic's head.

-

When Naruto awoke later that morning feeling refreshed from a goodnight's sleep it didn't take him long to realize that the other members of his team did not share his opinion.

"C'mon Sakura-chan rise and shine!"

"Shut. Up."

"C'mon Sakura-chan!" whined Naruto before looking at his other teammate who was lying on his side facing the wall, "Sasuke teme get up!"

"Hn."

_Silence_

"TEME!!"

_Thud_

As Naruto made contact with the door he mused, "Perhaps I'll let them sleep a while longer…"

The children were currently getting dressed, the birds were singing, the sun was shining, and one out of three babysitters was raring to go. This day was going to be a breeze, right?

-

Alright like I said short and sweet inro…


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes: I'm too lazy for any this time around and since FF will copy this twice, that's twice the laziness

Author's Notes: I'm too lazy for any this time around and since FF will copy this twice, that's twice the laziness.

-

Day 6: A Relaxing Day for Our Mission is Nearly Complete

-

Breakfast—unless your were an Uchiha or a medic nin, then it was brunch—was courtesy of Naruto that morning, which could only mean one thing…

"Kaa-san never gives us ramen for breakfast," informed Miyako, breaking her chopsticks and digging in, "But it is rather good."

"Agreed," replied Yuuki slurping a noodle in the process.

"Not bad," remarked Kisho as the trio sat at the kitchen table.

The Uchiha and the medic nin who had decided to join them observed that the children must have resigned themselves to the fact that their parents would be home tomorrow night and that since their babysitters had endured all of their tasks they could behave themselves until the end.

Good news for our trio of shinobi…

-

By afternoon the group was found at the pool. This time around Naruto wasn't being drowned; perhaps he would be shortly after doing a cannon ball and drenching an unsuspecting medic who was busy tanning and her raven haired companion who had been enjoying the silence while sitting in chairs along the pool side.

And then the silence was broken as both boys proceeded to regress into their former twelve year old selves as a water fight broke out. Yuuki joined in as he slid down the water slide, splashing his brother who face faulted and held up his soaked book. The two females sat on the sidelines sweatdropping and stating, _Boys _with a sigh.

"And here I was going to ask if they ever grew out of it Sakura Onee-chan…" murmured Miyako as she hung her head in defeat.

"Gomen Miyako-chan," began Sakura, watching as Sasuke got the upper hand and pushed Naruto's head under water, "as you can see the answer is no. But look on the brightside," she said with a smile on her face and motioned to her boys, "They at least know enough to pull the other up when the bubbles stop forming on the water's surface."

Miyako sweatdropped, "That's…uh…reassuring?"

And thus their day had officially begun…

-

Sakura stood on the poolside and stretched her arms over her head. Miyako watched on in silence, and then as if someone had turned on a light bulb…

"Ne, Sakura Onee-chan?"

"Hai?"

"I've been meaning to ask you," began the little girl, "Why is it that you are so strong?" As visions of their telephone, a few door knobs, and a wall entered her mind.

The medic nin blinked looking down at Miyako and then smiled, "Well that's because I have precise chakra control," she informed then winked, "That and Tsunade-sama is my Shishou."

The blonde girl jumped up from her seat, "Honto?!"

"Hai!" exclaimed Sakura triumphantly with a V for victory, "I've been studying under Tsunade-sama for the past three years."

"Sakura Onee-chan!" pleaded her sweet little audience member jumping up and down, "Teach me something, please?!"

Sakura blinked, placing at finger to her chin in thought, "What would you like to learn, Miyako-chan?"

"I want to learn to punch!" exclaimed the excited girl, pumping her fist in the air for emphasis, "That way when Yuuki makes off with my toys I can take them back!"

Sakura sweatdropped at the evil look on the little girl's face as visions of probably socking her brother danced through her mind, "…Uh…I don't know Miyako-chan…"

"Please?!" came the pleading response an adorable face with big innocent brown eyes fixed on her.

"…Hai…" came the deflated reply of the medic nin.

Why is it that small children and dogs share the same quality in order to get their way?

-

"Like this Onee-chan?"

Sakura shook her head, "Not exactly," she began to instruct, "See, you want to maintain your balance at all times Miyako-chan or your opponent can't easily sweep you off your feet and get the upper hand."

"Ok!" chimed her happy student, "Then what?"

The medic couldn't help but smile at the girl's enthusiasm, "Then," she informed pointing her index finger upward, "Your force is going to come from your hips. Your hips are what will aid your punch."

"My hips?" questioned Miyako with a blink for emphasis.

"Hai," she replied, demonstrating by stepping forward and punching the air in front of her, "See how my hips move with my punch? This is an essential part of learning this level of taijutsu."

"Got it!"

-

The Uchiha watched his blonde companion go floating toward the shallow end of the pool after having lost the battle. His eyes caught sight of the female of their group standing on the poolside next to an excited blonde haired girl as she practiced punching the air before her.

"Forward, forward," ordered the medic nin punching along side of her newly acquired student, "And back, back…"

"It's like a dance right Sakura Onee-chan?" questioned the girl, in perfect step with her.

"I suppose in a way it is," replied Sakura a smile appearing on her lips, "You're a quick learner Miyako-chan."

"Arigato!" chirped the happy girl, "Can you show me how to block your punches?"

Sakura sweatdropped, "Gomen Miyako-chan, I'm afraid that it's a little too soon for that."

"Aw," whined Miyako, "but I wanted to see blocks too!"

"Miyako-chan you—

"Sakura?"

The two turned toward the newcomer with curious looks…

"Hai, Sasuke-kun?"

"Spar with me," his response wasn't a question as he stood before her with a hand in his shorts pocket and a relaxed stance.

"With you?" the medic nin questioned arching an eyebrow in response.

"We haven't trained for a while," was his direct reply.

"Hooray!" cheered their captive audience member, acquiring the attention of the other three pool partakers.

It wasn't exactly that she didn't want to spar with her raven haired teammate, it was just that sparing with Sasuke had never gone well back in her days as a genin, and truth be told they really hadn't trained together since his return to Konoha, his days of probation, and the reformation of Team Kakashi.

But wait…that had been the old Sakura! She was now the new and improved Sakura with a fan base that had grown past Naruto! And the gleam of excitement coming from the blonde, other than Naruto, was far too good to disappoint.

"Hai!" she responded confidently, clenching her fist in response, "I'll spar with Sasuke-kun to show Miyako-chan."

_She's changed, _thought the Uchiha, _what happened to the girl that I knew when we were twelve? _He smirked at his own thoughts; _no she's still there, but in a different way. Her heart never changed just her determination to succeed. Sakura, you've really become something, it no wonder that I…_

"Go Sakura-chan!" cheered Naruto joining Miyako-chan, his hands on each side of his mouth (like his voice wasn't already loud enough).

"Go Onee-chan!" chimed Miyako, pumping her fist upward.

"Go Sasuke Nii-san!"

_Silence_

_Glare_

"What?" questioned a confused little boy, "Doesn't Sasuke Nii-san need fans too?"

_Smack_

"Baka."

Sakura sweatdropped at the little girl who had just K.O.'d her younger brother. She'd created a monster…

Naruto couldn't help but sympathize with Yuuki, to think that Miyako-chan could be so violent. Kisho merely sighed and shook his head at his brother.

"Ready Sakura?" came the confident voice of the Uchiha.

"Hai!" informed the medic, turning her full attention toward her opponent and entering a defensive stance.

"Taijutsu only?" questioned the Uchiha, raising an eyebrow in the process to show a hint of anticipation.

"Hai," responded the medic with a nod in affirmation.

"1...2…3…" came the voices of the two blondes on the sidelines, "Fight!"

…_What was this a game of Street Fighter?_

_DING_

…_And where the hell did Miyako get the bell?_

The Uchiha had disappeared from her view almost instantaneously, but her defenses were just as quick, as she quickly spun around on her heel, pushing him back by blocking his strike. She noticed the look of amusement? On the Uchiha's face as he regained his footing, apparently he hadn't expected her to be so quick.

There were a lot of things that he wasn't going to expect, she thought with a smile appearing on her face. And like that their sparing session raged on…

Their captive audience's heads went from left to right in unison while following their movements. Both opponents were forced back and regained footing.

To say that the Uchiha was impressed was a serious understatement, he had expected to have caught the medic off guard by now but that determined look on her face said that he needed to take their session to another level.

_She's really taking this seriously, I'm impressed. _

_Sasuke-kun didn't expect me to be so advanced in taijutsu. Arigato Lee-san! I knew those sessions with Lee would pay off eventually. _

"Whoa Sasuke Nii-san is really good, huh?"

"He's alright," informed Naruto, waving off Miyako's question, "But Sakura-chan's really great too!"

"Hai!" replied Miyako, "Sakura Onee-chan is a really good kunoichi I can tell!"

"You bet she is," agreed Naruto, "Sakura-chan won't give up without a fight."

All of those years of being pummeled by her shishou had really paid off. She had only taken minimal hits and blocked the heavier ones. She was positive that she could stand her ground against the Uchiha, however…

"Mou!" whined Yuuki, "I'm hungry!"

Sasuke stopped in mid punch, his hand inches from making contact with Sakura's body. Both blinked (Sasuke's so fast that of course no one saw it) and turned their attention to the whining boy.

"Ah!" growled Miyako, "Yuuki you made them stop their battle!"

"Gomen! Gomen!" apologized her brother, covering his head with his arms expecting another blow to the head, "I couldn't help it! We've been sitting here for an hour!"

Naruto's stomach took this opportune time to growl as he laughed nervously, "Then you know what that means, it's time for ramen!"

"Hooray!" cheered Yuuki jumping up with just as much enthusiasm as his Nii-san.

The other two children groaned in unison. Was ramen to be eaten more than once a day?

"Don't worry," informed Sakura with a wink, "I'll make miso soup for lunch, ok?"

"Hai!" came two relieved replies as they stood and followed after the ramen brigade.

Sakura turned to face her former opponent with a smile, "Good match Sasuke-kun, even if it was cut short."

"Aa," responded the Uchiha, his eyes widening a fraction as she took hold of his hand within hers.

"Just so it won't be sore later," she answered his unsaid question, while applying chakra to his hand. Her eyes widened when his fingers wrapped around her hand. Her eyes lifted a fraction to fall upon his aloof face, his free hand in his short's pocket.

The smile on her lips caused by his small action did not go unnoticed by his keen eye. It satisfied him that such a simple action could make her happy. Truth be known the Uchiha wasn't exactly sure how to put into words his feelings for the medic. Perhaps the old adage _actions speak louder than words _would simply suffice.

"Onee-chan! Nii-San! Hurry up!" called Miyako, her blonde head peaking around the corner of the house.

"Hai!" called Sakura, watching as the little girl disappeared as quickly as she had appeared from whence she came, "I'll make miso soup, does that sound alright Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," was his obvious reply as he walked alongside of her their hands still clasped.

Sakura was surprised by his actions but none the less was happy. She had a rough idea of Sasuke's feelings; however, Sasuke had never been transparent so it was better to not push the issue until he confided in her himself.

-

"Itadakimasu!" came four out of six occupants at the table as they sat down to enjoy miso soup.

Naruto and his latest follower were busy shoveling ramen into their mouths, while the others merely sighed and started on their miso.

After their late lunch the day seemed to be flying by. Naruto and the boys seemed to be enjoying themselves outside in the gardens while Sakura and Sasuke sat on a tree branch high above enjoying the peace and quiet.

"It's amazing what a change they've gone through," remarked Sakura sitting along side of the Uchiha.

"Aa," began Sasuke, "it's probably because your theory was right."

"Knowing that their parents will be home tomorrow, they probably decided to give up," she replied and then giggled, "Probably thought we'd take them for ice cream again if they misbehaved."

"Hn," responded Sasuke, "I've never seen anyone so exhausted."

"Well most people don't have to hide from their sensei while going for ice cream, chase an ice cream truck, and watch a dog chase your shishou's pig while carrying your ward along with it."

"True."

"You know, despite it all, I'm really glad that we were given this mission," remarked Sakura, waving her hands in her defense when she saw his eyebrow arch, "I mean, I feel that we're stronger as a team now and also that you and I are…" she trailed off not knowing how to proceed.

"Our team is stronger," informed the Uchiha, watching her out of the corner of his eye, "And you and I are alright now."

Sakura was a bright girl and the fact that Sasuke was focusing on everything but her was enough evidence for her to read between the lines. She smiled and nodded in affirmation.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun and I are fine together. Perhaps Kakashi-sensei will pair us up again like in the old days when we have to strategize," she remarked, glancing over at him and catching his eye.

"Hn," responded Sasuke, "that would be alright."

And Rome wasn't built in a day, so few words were a vast improvement in their communication.

"Sasuke-kun, it makes me really happy to know that you finally accept me as your teammate."

Her words caught him off guard as he turned his attention toward her with a confused expression.

"You've always been my teammate," was his honest reply, his gaze locked with her's and he understood, "Aa. Just because I never said the words didn't mean that I didn't accept you."

"Sasuke-kun," hesitantly began the medic pulling her eyes away from his, "ano…Sasuke-kun, you and I are…" she shifted her gaze back to his as if pleading with him to put into words their relationship.

"Hn. Sakura you and I are…"

"Hai?" she questioned leaning in closer to hear his murmured response.

"You and I are," the fact that she had gotten closer to him, because he was mumbling—although Uchiha's don't mumble—had not gone unnoticed, "We're…"

Her gaze quickly found a small piece of paper peeking out of the kunai pouch on his thigh, "What's this?" she questioned and pulled it out before she could stop herself. Her eyes widened as she read it and started giggling.

"What's so funny?" questioned the Uchiha as she presented him with the information.

"It's that list that the old lady from the grocery store gave you when we had to go find the key to those handcuffs," she informed with a laugh, "Date Tips: No. 1 Tell her about a quality that she possesses that you like the most—think wisely before you open your mouth. No. 2 if you like her just say so, we're smart but we're not mind readers you know—although beating or glaring at all men who look at her are a good indication. No. 3 actions speak louder than words—don't be an ice cube, would it kill you to hold her hand or hug her every now and then?"

Sakura couldn't help herself from laughing, "I can't believe that you kept this."

Sasuke looked offended, "I had forgotten that it was there."

"Of course you did," she remarked and tucked it back into the pouch, "I'll just let you hold onto it for safe keeping."

"Sakura," he began, "I would say that you and I are—

"Sakura-chan? Teme?" came a voice as a blonde head appeared from out of nowhere in back of them.

The two teens flailed about for a moment before regaining their balance and shooting a glare at the offender.

"Nani?" questioned Naruto blinking, "Did you see a bug or something?"

"Something like that," remarked Sasuke.

"Naruto, what is it?" questioned Sakura, trying to hide the blush etched on her cheeks.

"Miyako-chan's not out in the garden with us. Yuuki said she went out back to the wooded area on the other side of the house to pick special flowers for Sakura-chan."

"Flowers? For me?" wondered Sakura, "I'll go get her, you two stay here with the others."

"Sure thing Sakura-chan," replied Naruto and his head disappeared from view.

Sakura sweatdropped, "Ano, Sasuke-kun," she began, "We'll finish our conversation when I get back, ne?"

He merely nodded in affirmation, seeing her smiling face and her emerald eyes locked on him, "Aa."

And like that she was gone and disappearing around the corner of the house.

-

"Miyako-chan?!" called Sakura, never realizing just how much land their house sat on, "Miyako-chan?!" She hollered with a sigh, "Mou…where is she?"

The medic quickly froze feeling an unknown chakra signature in the vicinity. Correction, this signature wasn't unknown…

_She had gotten four in her genjutsu; however, the fifth was stronger willed and had cancelled it before she was able to react. Sasuke had been battling with the remaining four who—even under genjutsu appeared to have some skill. It wasn't until she was able to pinpoint the fifth's location that it was too late. He was coming right at Sasuke, with deadly accuracy…_

_Sasuke turned around to find Sakura's back to him, blocking the attack with her left arm before throwing one of her famous chakra enhanced fists under the man's ribs, a series of cracks followed as the ninja's body sailed into the trees. Sakura let out a slight pant, catching her breath, before she turned around with a smile on her face and her eyes softening as they met his, "Looks like that's all of them, Sasuke-kun."_

The medic took off running and as the area came into view she could make out at least two figures. She came to a halt at what she found.

"Miyako-chan!"

"Sakura Onee-chan!" cried the blonde; the flowers that she had collected had fallen to the ground, as one of men from before held her in his grasp.

Sakura got into a defensive stance, "What do you want?!"

"Just call it payback," informed the man with a smirk, "You see, we've been watching you all week waiting to pay you and your friend back. Come to find out that these kids you're babysitting belong to some influential family, what are the odds of that happening? Wonder how much they'll pay to make sure that no harm comes to this brat?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed, "Put her down now," she stated calmly but there was anger evident in her voice, as she readied herself for an attack.

"You see that's the thing, if I put her down then I won't get my money," he remarked with a chuckle, "I'm sure that my friends will help you understand our dilemma."

The kunoichi's eyes immediately detected the same signatures as before and knew that there was no way to trap them in a genjutsu now.

"Sakura Onee-chan!"

The leather of her glove clenched under the wait of her fist, "Don't worry Miyako-chan, it's going to be alright."

-

"I'm going to go see what's taking Miyako and Sakura Onee-chan so long," informed Yuuki, standing and stretching.

"They're probably picking flowers," commented Naruto as he continued to explain to Kisho why he was a better shinobi then the Teme.

-

She'd taken down at least two, but they would be up again soon. Somehow her replacement jutsu had bought her enough time to knock Miyako out of the man's grasp.

"Sakura Onee-chan!" cried Miyako as she clung to Sakura's waist.

"Miyako-chan, I need you to run," ordered Sakura, pushing the little girl forward.

The frightened girl continued to cling to her, "Miyako-chan," she ordered more firmly, "I can't fight if you're here. Run!"

"But—

It was too late, that had given them the chance to attack. Sakura barely had time to react as she saw wire heading for Miyako, with all her might she pushed the girl away, yet could not dodge the attack herself.

"Onee-chan!" Miyako's cries rang out as she crawled to the medic whose body was bound by wire.

"Run, Miyako-chan!" ordered Sakura, looking into teary brown eyes before her.

"I can't leave you!" reasoned the crying girl.

"It's alright, I'll be out of these in a—

Her cry rang out as electricity coursed through the wires, and she could hear the man laughing.

"Those are special wires. Remember? We've been monitoring your group. You don't think that we'd allow you to use your chakra did you?"

_This is really bad. I've got to get Miyako-chan to leave me so that Sasuke-kun and Naruto know what's happening…_

Her eyes widened as she heard his voice, "Miyako? Onee-chan?"

"Yuuki-kun!" cried Sakura as the little boy came into view and froze at the sight before him, "Yuuki-kun run! Get Sasuke-kun and Naruto! Go!"

"Get that brat!" ordered their leader at the sight of the stunned boy.

"Go Yuuki-kun!"

With that the boy was off as fast as his legs would carry him and disappearing down the path…

-

_Date Tips huh? Do these things actually work for people? Name the quality you like most. Whatever. The quality I like the most huh? She never gives up, beats Naruto's ass… Hn. That's more than one…_

"Sasuke Nii-san! Naruto Nii-san!" came the terrified cries of their youngest ward.

Naruto had bolted from his seat and Sasuke appeared next to him in an instant as Yuuki ran to them trying to get the words out in between his labored breaths.

"Men are with Miyako and Onee-chan," he informed gasping for air, "Onee-chan's down! She told me to run!"

Both shinobi's eyes were wide, "Yuuki-kun take us to them hurry!" cried Naruto as Sasuke nodded to Kisho to follow.

_Sakura's down? Who the hell are these guys?_

-

"Get…away…from her…" gasped Sakura, every time she had tried to break the binding a surge of electricity coursed through her body as she lay gasping on the ground with a horrified little girl kneeling next to her.

"Boss, the kid got away!" informed one of the shinobi returning to the grounds, "He's alerted the other brats."

"Guess we'll have to make due with the one we've got then, and we'll take this girl to make sure that those shinobi don't try to pull anything."

"Miyako-chan…" weakly stated Sakura, "You have to get away…"

"No," informed the girl too frightened to move, "I want to stay with you!"

"Then you shall!" informed their leader as he grabbed her from behind, lifting her off the ground.

"Onee-chan!" cried the kicking girl in the man's arms.

"Put her down!" the medic tried to yell as she struggled on the ground.

"You, get that girl. They'll be enough leverage."

-

"Sakura-chan?! Miyako-chan?!"

"Sakura?!"

"Naru…to…" the medic struggled to say as she felt herself be lifted from the ground and flung over the man's shoulder, her eyes could make out figures in the distance.

"Yuuki! Kisho!" cried the siblings' sister, disappearing from view as the man used a transporation jutsu.

Sasuke and Naruto caught sight of Sakura bound and over the man's shoulder. Naruto's eyes widened and he stumbled and resumed his pace, "Sa-Sakura-chan?!"

Sasuke could just barely make out the tears on her face, he couldn't tell if the electricity crackling was from his hand or the wires binding the medic before him.

"Sakura!"

Emerald orbs tried to focus on the sight in the distance, "Sasu…ke…kun…" and that was the last word that was spoken by the medic as she disappeared from view.

Naruto fell to his knees in shock, his hands digging into the dirt, "Kuso!" he cried slamming his fist to the ground.

Kisho and Yuuki stood silently behind the two shinobi in awe...

"Mi-Miyako," murmured Kisho, "she's gone?"

"I didn't run fast enough!" cried Yuuki, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Naruto," stated the Uchiha in a firm tone as he faced his teammate, the sharingan visible in both eyes, "Get up. We're going after them."

Naruto stood and faced his teammate with equal seriousness, "Sasuke, we need help. We can't take these kids with us to get Sakura-chan and Miyako-chan back."

"We have no choice," informed Sasuke, "if we inform the hokage we lose valuable time and Sakura's…"

"Hurt, you don't think I know that?!" yelled Naruto slamming his fist into a nearby tree.

"Naruto," replied Sasuke keeping his voice calm, "You're not helping."

Naruto's gaze fell on the two startled kids and his eyes softened, "What do you say we go save your sister and Sakura-chan?"

The clock on the living room struck eight at night…

-

Cliff Hanger! Less than 2 days to get Sakura and Miyako back before the parents arrive…


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Notes: PLEASE READ Arigato for making it to the final chapter

**PLEASE READ!!**

Arigato for making it to the final chapter. Your reviews have been wonderful dear readers I couldn't be happier. I've decided to do an _Adventures_ series. If you would like to be informed when I post the next segment please send me a personal message or include it in your review and I will be certain to send you a message with the details and posting date.

-

Day 7: Operation: Take Back The Girls! The Quicker The Better!

-

"Teme, we've been tracking these guys for hours. Where the hell do you think they've taken Sakura-chan and Miyako-chan?" questioned Naruto while carrying Yuuki on his back.

The sharingan was activated in both eyes, "I'm assuming that they're leading us to the edge of the village."

"Ack! Not _that _district!" cried Naruto receiving a curious glance from the boy on his back and the other boy on the back of his clone as they continued to leap from branch to branch.

The sharingan user glared at the dobe and resumed his focus on the path ahead. His mind kept replaying the scene.

"_Sasuke-kun, it makes me really happy to know that you finally accept me as your teammate."_

_Her words caught him off guard as he turned his attention toward her with a confused expression._

"_You've always been my teammate," was his honest reply, his gaze locked with her's and he understood, "Aa. Just because I never said the words didn't mean that I didn't accept you."_

"_Sasuke-kun," hesitantly began the medic pulling her eyes away from his, "ano…Sasuke-kun, you and I are…" she shifted her gaze back to his as if pleading with him to put into words their relationship._

"_Hn. Sakura you and I are…"_

"_Hai?" she questioned leaning in closer to hear his murmured response._

"_You and I are," the fact that she had gotten closer to him, because he was mumbling—although Uchiha's don't mumble—had not gone unnoticed, "We're…"_

_Her gaze quickly found a small piece of paper peeking out of the kunai pouch on his thigh, "What's this?" she questioned and pulled it out before she could stop herself. Her eyes widened as she read it and started giggling._

"_What's so funny?" questioned the Uchiha as she presented him with the information._

"_It's that list that the old lady from the grocery store gave you when we had to go find the key to those handcuffs," she informed with a laugh, "Date Tips: No. 1 Tell her about a quality that she possesses that you like the most—think wisely before you open your mouth. No. 2 if you like her just say so, we're smart but we're not mind readers you know—although beating or glaring at all men who look at her are a good indication. No. 3 actions speak louder than words—don't be an ice cube, would it kill you to hold her hand or hug her every now and then?"_

_Sakura couldn't help herself from laughing, "I can't believe that you kept this."_

_Sasuke looked offended, "I had forgotten that it was there."_

"_Of course you did," she remarked and tucked it back into the pouch, "I'll just let you hold onto it for safe keeping."_

"_Sakura," he began, "I would say that you and I are—_

"_Sakura-chan? Teme?" came a voice as a blonde head appeared from out of nowhere in back of them._

_The two teens flailed about for a moment before regaining their balance and shooting a glare at the offender._

"_Nani?" questioned Naruto blinking, "Did you see a bug or something?"_

"_Something like that," remarked Sasuke._

"_Naruto, what is it?" questioned Sakura, trying to hide the blush etched on her cheeks._

"_Miyako-chan's not out in the garden with us. Yuuki said she went out back to the wooded area on the other side of the house to pick special flowers for Sakura-chan."_

"_Flowers? For me?" wondered Sakura, "I'll go get her, you two stay here with the others."_

"_Sure thing Sakura-chan," replied Naruto and his head disappeared from view._

_Sakura sweatdropped, "Ano, Sasuke-kun," she began, "We'll finish our conversation when I get back, ne?"_

_He merely nodded in affirmation, seeing her smiling face and her emerald eyes locked on him, "Aa."_

_And like that she was gone and disappearing around the corner of the house._

Miyako had been terrified when he and Naruto had rounded the corner. The little girl had been pulled from Sakura…

_Sakura…_

He was confident that she had heard them approaching. His fist clenched at the memory of her tears and how unfocused emerald eyes moved toward their direction while electricity coursed through her body.

_If they hurt her, I'll…_

His inner musings ceased momentarily at the thought of the medic nin.

"_Why Sasuke-kun?"_

_The Uchiha leans forward and can clearly tell that she is starting to cry, "What's wrong Sakura?"_

"_Why Sasuke-kun?" she murmurs yet again, "Why did you say arigato?"_

_Silence passes over them as he watches several more tear drops fall and disappear into the fabric of her skirt. Finally after what seems like eternity he has found the words to explain that simple phrase._

"_Sakura," began the raven haired shinobi, "the reason why I said arigato that night was because I understood that your words were sincere," he took a deep breath and then continued, "There were so many people who would have promised me the same things as you, but only yours were true. It wasn't your words Sakura, but your emotions that were transparent that night. What else could I say to you?" He paused, waiting for her to say something yet no words were spoken, "Arigato was the only word of gratitude that I could express to you that night."_

"_Sasuke-kun," she whispered, turning to face him with glassy emerald orbs reflecting her emotions, "Sasuke-kun I…" she hesitantly held out her hand toward him then retracted it in uncertainty._

_With every ounce of her being she leaned forward securing her arms around him and let the tears flow freely, "Gomen nasai, Sasuke-kun," she murmured, her grip on him never waiving, "Gomen nasai, please let me hold you…" her voice was strained by the sobs that were erupting from within her throat, "You can push me away after, but please let me just hold you for a moment. Please Sasuke-kun you and I are…"_

_And sometimes our pleas are answered in ways that are unexpected. For it was in that moment that the medic felt the Uchiha return her embrace and his whispered response,_

"_I'm not going to push you away Sakura."_

…_Damn it, why did this have to happen? And what the hell is it that I feel for Sakura anyways?_

To him Sakura was one of his most trusted comrades; even as a genin he had understood this. She was also the only girl that he had ever tolerated being within a two to five feet radius of himself. And he'd be damned if he was going to let those bastards get away with taking her from him…

Oh and Naruto too…

Of course.

"Naruto Onii-san, we're going to get Miyako and Sakura Onee-chan back right?" asked a hopeful Yuuki.

"Damn right we are!" announced Naruto with a foxy grin, "No one takes Sakura-chan or Miyako-chan and gets away with it!"

"It would appear that they probably intend to ransom Miyako and Sakura Onee-chan," informed the young mastermind on the clone's back, "If we continue at this pace we should arrive around dawn."

Naruto sweatdropped, "How do you know so much?"

"Kaa-san buys our Shinobi Charms in the outer district," interjected Yuuki with a smile.

"Don't tell me she takes you with her?!" gasped Naruto.

"Of course not!" replied Yuuki, "We go with Otou-san of course."

Both Naruto and his clone nearly lost their footing at the boy's innocent statement.

The Uchiha's thoughts were _who the hell brings their kids to __**that**__ district for cereal?_

"Hurry up Naruto!" came Sasuke's annoyed voice.

"Hai! I got it!" informed Naruto picking up the pace, "We're going to kick their asses and retrieve Sakura-chan and Miyako-chan!"

-

"Boss, that girl's been out for a while now," came a voice from the surrounding darkness.

"That's because she had enough electricity surging through her to knock out someone twice her size."

"What should we do with the brat?"

"She's not hurting anything by clinging to that girl and at least she stopped her godforsaken yelling. Just leave her for now while I set to work on the ransom letter."

The door shut behind them and the only light evident was from the small barred window in the room.

"Sakura Onee-chan," pleaded a scared little girl, "Please wake up Onee-chan…"

"_Naruto, Sakura," began the hokage as she sat behind her desk her almond eyes fixated on the pair, "I'm sure that you are anxious to know the verdict of Uchiha Sasuke's sentence."_

_Both teens could feel the tension in the air. It had been a long time since Sasuke had been retrieved and the council had hemmed and hawed over an appropriate sentencing. The hokage herself had been partial to the Uchiha since he was the link between her apprentice and her former teammate's protégé. _

"_It has been decided that Uchiha Sasuke will be left in the care of Team Kakashi."_

_Their eyes widened at her statement and the hokage smiled inwardly. _

"_Well don't just stand there, go and get your ward!"_

"_Hai!" came two astonished replies._

"_And remember," her voice ceased their movement, "the Uchiha is on probation. I trust you will keep a close eye on him. Kakashi will join your shortly."_

_It was the first time since they had set eyes on the Uchiha since he had been detained in Konoha. They hesitantly stood outside as an ANBU operative moved aside and opened the door. The light from the hallway shown in the room and fell on a silent figure._

_She could feel Naruto's apprehension and gently took hold of his clenched fist. The response was as she had imagined it would be as his fist unclenched and a foxy grin appeared on his face._

"_Well Teme looks like Sakura-chan and I are your newly appointed babysitters!"_

_With a smirk that accidentally crossed her face and a Hn in response the ice was broken and Team Kakashi was on its way toward healing._

_Babysitting sure was a trying job, minor missions—aka: Tsunade's errands—yet over the course of several months they were back on track. _

_So when Kakashi had informed them of an A-Rank mission it was no wonder why they had responded with such enthusiasm mimicking their twelve year old selves._

_Apparently babysitting came in all forms. One year of babysitting an Uchiha, 7 hellish days of babysitting minions of evil._

The medic continued to dream for the time being. Her rational mind told her to open her eyes, but she was content with reliving her memories of the last year. To think that so many years of training would finally benefit Naruto and herself and allow them to reach the Uchiha. No, that was only part of their hardships; they wanted the Uchiha to acknowledge them as worthy shinobi. Sakura had wanted the Uchiha to respect her as a kunoichi, to see past the twelve year old lovesick girl and acknowledge her for the accomplished medic nin that she had become.

Unknown to her someone else was reminiscing…

-

"_Sasuke?" came the voice of his reinstated sensei who was currently sitting in a tree with one of his perverse novels and an aloof air._

_He was regarded with a, "Hn?"_

_His sensei's visible eye surveyed the area falling upon their other two teammates. _

"_Sasuke, do you finally acknowledge Naruto and Sakura?"_

_Silence lapsed as the Uchiha's eyes moved toward the two figures sitting under a tree. He noticed that the male appeared to be telling a story, using his hands to explain how large something must have been. He noted that the female looked skeptical and smirked when her companion nodded his head to let her know that he was serious. The pair must have found their conversation amusing for both broke out in laughter._

_His sensei continued, "Naruto will surpass Jiraiya some day. He spent a lot of time traveling with him after you left," he noted that the Uchiha was listening and continued, "And Sakura, she requested that the hokage take her as an apprentice. Sakura underwent two and a half years of physical training by Tsunade-sama and has become an excellent medic nin. With precise chakra control, coupled with medical ninjutsu she has the ability to surpass Tsunade-sama."_

_The Uchiha hadn't answered his sensei's question that day; however, he realized the answer even if it was not voiced. _

_Perhaps strength wasn't always what determined a true shinobi. Perhaps it was determined by the definition of the word…_

"_Tonight we're going for ramen," announced Naruto as they walked down the path toward the village._

"_Who put you in charge dobe?" questioned the Uchiha walking with his hands in his pockets, "Besides I thought it was Sakura's turn to choose."_

"_Hai, hai," began Naruto waving his hand, "But Sakura-chan will agree with me. Right Sakura-chan?"_

_They ceased walking and turned to find their female companion absent._

"_Sakura-chan?"_

_Their eyes found her form a ways back with her hand on a little girl's head. Upon closer observation as they retraced their steps they realized that the child was crying over a small bird in her hands._

_Sakura pushed the girl's bangs from her eyes, "Is that your bird?" _

"_Hai, he got out and when I found him the neighbor's cat…" she trailed off sobbing._

_Her hand left the child's head as she sat on her knees, "Hold out your bird to me," came her gentle command._

_The girl blinked in confusion yet submitted to the request._

_The Uchiha's eyebrow raised in interest, while Naruto stood perfectly still with a hopeful look. Sakura took a deep breath before performing several seals; she then placed her palms over the lifeless bird and closed her eyes. _

_A gust of wind appeared from nowhere lifting the ends of her hair as the glow of chakra emanated from her hands. The little girl's eyes widened feeling movement in her cupped hands._

_The medic took another deep breath as the wind intensified and her chakra surrounded the tiny form. _

"_To-Tori-chan?!" came an astonished voice._

_The medic fell into a sitting position causing the wind to cease. _

"_Sakura-chan!?" came the worried voice of Naruto as he ran to meet her. _

_She smiled and waved her hand, "I'm fine Naruto," her eyes fell on the form of a smiling child with a chirping bird on her shoulder._

_The Uchiha watched as Naruto congratulated her and in his excitement hugged the medic. Perhaps the only reason why he didn't receive a smack upside the head was due to his announcement of, "Sakura-chan you're amazing!"_

_Yet the Uchiha found himself thinking that it was an amazing feat to perform a life restoration jutsu. _

Dawn was approaching as Naruto's exclamation rang out, "I can see the village limits up ahead!"

Now the interrogation would begin…

Ok so Yuuki kicking some old pervert who had made a comment about young girls and demanding to know the whereabouts of his sisters wasn't getting them too far in this district.

About 30 minutes into the "interrogation" of the red light district Naruto was having all he could do to keep Yuuki and irate villagers under control.

"He looks guilty Naruto Onii-san! Question that man!" exclaimed Yuuki, pointing his index finger at a rough looking man and being held back by Naruto.

Sasuke and Kisho sweatdropped from the sidelines and the Uchiha muttered,

"How much sugar did he consume?"

"None I'm afraid," informed Kisho with a sigh, "must have been all the ramen."

And the mystery of why Naruto is so hyper is solved…

The sharingan user focused his eyes on his surroundings and glared. There was no indication of their chakra or Sakura's anywhere in their current area.

"Naruto, let's move on I can't sense them here," ordered Sasuke as he and Kisho calmly walked past the onlookers.

"Hai. Yuuki-kun, we're not going to tie up that man," upon seeing the glare of the man Naruto laughed nervously, "He's just kidding of course!"

-

After much pleading her prayers had been answered as she saw the medic start to move.

"Onee-chan!" cried Miyako as she saw the medic's eyelids flutter.

Sakura groaned as the pain became apparent with her senses returning, "Mi-Miyako-chan?" she questioned, her eyes starting to focus in the dimly lit room.

The room appeared to be a basement with a dirt floor, dark and damp, and the only light coming from a barred window. The only thing keeping her face off the dirt floor was Miyako's small lap. She could feel the girl's hand in her hair rubbing her head in a manner that she must have learned from her mother.

_She's really a good kid. Damn it! Why couldn't I do anything? _

"Miyako-chan, I—

The little girl shook her head, "Don't apologize Onee-chan," she began with a few tear drops falling, "it was my fault. I was a bad girl and didn't listen to you when you told me to run."

"Miyako-chan's not a bad girl," informed Sakura with a comforting voice, "I believe that Miyako is really a good girl and a smart one at that."

"Honto?" came a hopeful voice.

"Honto," came Sakura's definite response, "Can you help me sit up Miyako-chan?"

"Hai!"

The medic nin got a clearer view of the basement as she leaned her back up against a wall.

"Miyako-chan where are the men who took us?"

"Their leader has gone off to write the ransom letter," replied Miyako, moving closer to Sakura and leaning her back against the wall, "And his companion who grabbed you is outside guarding the door. Three others are in front of this place."

"Good," stated Sakura, trying to get an idea about how tightly the wires were holding her as she sat with her arms bound, "If I try to use my chakra to break the wires I'll be electrocuted. These wires are probably rigged to trigger from the slightest struggle."

"Hai, they said that you were out for a long time due to the amount of electricity," informed the blonde haired girl at her side.

"Miyako-chan," began Sakura before turning to face her with a confident smile, "Sasuke-kun and Naruto will be here soon."

The girl's eyes widened, "But we don't even know where we are, how can—

The medic's eyes held a determined look, "They'll definitely find us. Sasuke-kun and Naruto are my most trusted companions. Have faith in them Miyako-chan, you'll definitely see your Kaa-san tonight"

The girl nodded her head in acceptance, "I believe in them."

-

So far they were getting nowhere fast. It wasn't until Sasuke heard a familiar voice and inwardly cringed that a turn of events came.

"Yoo Hoo!" called a little old biddy waving from the doorway of her grocery store, "Yoo Hoo! Young man!"

5 Minutes Later

In the grocery store of the old biddy…

"Hey Sasuke you know her?" questioned Naruto looking from the old biddy to Sasuke.

"Hey this is where Kaa-san buys our Shinobi Charms!" exclaimed Yuuki, trying to bound toward the cereal aisle but falling short as Naruto held the back of his shirt collar.

"Sakura and I had to come here to get the key for the handcuffs," informed the Uchiha sending a quick glare to Yuuki.

"So how did it go with your girlfriend?" questioned the old biddy, elbowing Sasuke and laughing as only a little old biddy could.

Naruto gasped and looked like a fish out of water as Kisho sighed with an expression that screamed _everyone else knows. _

"Did my date tips come in handy?" prompted the little old biddy still elbowing the Uchiha and laughing, "I bet they did!"

"D-Date tips?!" Naruto was seriously grasping at straws here as he stared at Sasuke wondering if aliens had abducted his teammate.

Sasuke's eye slightly twitched as he began in a calm voice, "You see that's the problem," he informed gaining the old biddy's attention, "She's been kidnapped and we've followed her abductors to this district."

"You better tell me everything my boy!" ordered the little old biddy with a serious expression on her face.

5 Minutes Later…

The little old biddy sat in a wooden chair out in back of the grocery store, her arms crossed and her head nodding every so often as she listened to Sasuke's description of the men.

"That's Ryu's group alright," remarked the old biddy, "no one else fits that description."

"Ryu?" came four simultaneous replies.

"Hai. He's a nasty one he is," she informed, "Always causing trouble in our district. Surprised that he followed you and your girlfriend though," she failed to notice Naruto's jaw dropping again, "you must have beat him pretty badly," chuckled the little old biddy.

"Do you know where they may have taken her?" questioned Sasuke, he felt a nudge from his side, looking down to find Kisho and added, "_Them_?"

The two teens noticed that the clock on the wall read 10 A.M. and their mission ended in less than a day.

-

"However, in the mean time we're not just going to sit around and do nothing while we wait," informed the medic with a smirk, "There's a kunai concealed in my left boot, think you can get to it?"

"Hai," replied the girl leaning forward and finding the object and slowly sliding it out, "Now what?"

"Place it in between my hands and I'll try to cut the wire," stated Sakura noticing the look of worry appear on the girl's face, "It's alright Miyako-chan. If the kunai triggers the electricity, I'll be alright. I just need to loosen the wire enough to get my hands free."

Miyako hesitantly placed the kunai in between Sakura's hands as instructed and moved back to watch the outcome.

"Well, here goes nothing…" remarked the medic with a deep breath as she began cutting.

She could feel the electricity beginning to surge; therefore, she slowed down the speed at which she cut and found that it appeared to be working. She turned her attention toward the small window and caught sight of the sun indicating that it was mid morning.

_Sasuke-kun, Naruto, it's not that I don't believe that you will come for us; however, I'm just going to try and give you a nudge in the right direction…_

-

"Hm," went the little old biddy.

How many times had she made that noise? How many more times would she make it? And would the Uchiha finally snap and find himself shaking a poor old biddy?

No. Apparently Naruto was going to beat him to it.

"Baa-chan!" cried Naruto, having been quiet for the last twenty minutes as the little old biddy held her chin in her hand and thought, "Please! For the love of Kami tell us what you know!"

Kisho and Yuuki merely sweatdropped while Sasuke sighed; however, Naruto's voice had jarred the little old biddy…

From her nap?!

She had apparently fallen asleep for Naruto's outburst had brought her flying out of her chair and blinking.

"What were you saying my boy?" she asked innocently and blinked when four individuals nearly fell over backwards.

-

_Snap_

The wire binding her wrists had finally let go as the kunai fell from her hands and onto the dirt floor. The medic nin let out a sigh of relief. It was enough to give her hands free mobility while leaving her arms still pinned by wire.

"Alright," announced Sakura, "Miyako-chan take the kunai and hide it. We may need it later."

Miyako looked confused but did as she was told, "Aren't you going to free yourself completely?"

"It'll take too long to free myself and I can't risk triggering the wire mechanism," replied Sakura as a grin appeared on her face, "Besides, this is plenty of room for me."

Miyako blinked as she watched her Onee-chan scoot forward away from the wall and start to perform a series of seals from behind her back and announce _kuchiyose no jutsu. _ A puff of smoke formed behind Sakura and the little girl's eyes widened as she nearly squealed, _Slug_ but her announcement came out muffled as she placed her hands over her mouth as not to draw attention.

"Miyako-chan, meet Katsuyu," informed Sakura introducing the pair like it was a normal occurrence.

Miyako blinked several times as the blue and white slug greeted her, "Hello Miyako-chan." Miyako pointed her index finger and whispered, "Talking slug!"

_Mou, she sounds like I did when I first met Gamakichi…I wonder what Miyako-chan would think if she knew that Katsuyu was actually a lot bigger._

"Sakura hime," remarked Katsuyu, "how may I be of assistance to you?"

Sakura bowed her head in respect, "Katsuyu can you find Sasuke-kun and Naruto and lead them to us?"

"Of course my second hime," informed the quiet slug queen, "I shall return with them as soon as possible. Please wait for me."

The medic closed her eyes and nodded once more, "Hai, of course. Arigato."

The two—Sakura gazing after Katsuyu and Miyako still in awe over talking slugs—watched as Katsuyu quietly slinked up the wall and through the barred window.

"See Miyako-chan?" questioned the medic gaining the girl's attention, "We girl's aren't so defenseless after all, ne?"

Miyako merely smiled, "Sakura Onee-chan's really smart. I hope I can be a kunoichi too someday."

"You will," stated Sakura as she leaned against the wall once more, "Hurry it up guys…" she murmured, never letting the girl know that she was hiding a great deal of pain within that smile of hers. The dripping blood from her wrists had been more than enough to summon Katsuyu.

-

Naruto stormed out of the grocery store, his hands in his hair as he tried to contain his frustration. His eyes focused on a rough looking guy and his mind was made up as the remaining three exited the store.

Desperate times call for desperate measures…

"Tell me where Ryu's hideout is!" screamed Naruto as he and his clones interrogated every villager in sight.

Kisho blinked, "And how much sugar has Naruto Onii-san consumed?"

"This is a typical Naruto response," informed Sasuke noticing that it was now afternoon, they were no closer to finding Sakura or Miyako, Yuuki was screaming about slugs, and—

The Uchiha's thoughts came back to Yuuki who was flailing around and screaming about slugs in his shorts. Naruto heard the word and both his and the sharingan wielder's eyes met.

"Naruto, Sasuke," greeted the slug queen before them paying no heed to the young boy as he kept informing his brother that there was a slug, a talking slug to be precise.

"Katsuyu!" cried Naruto, letting go of a poor defenseless villager who had passed out from shock, "Boy am I glad to see you!"

"Likewise," informed Katsuyu, "My hime sent me to find you and lead you to her captor's whereabouts."

"How is she?" questioned the Uchiha receiving a knowing glance from the two boys and a nod from Naruto.

"Are Sakura-chan and Miyako-chan alright?" asked Naruto crouching before the miniature slug queen.

"My hime appears to be weak but her will is strong and the young girl is unharmed," replied Katsuyu, "We should hurry."

-

"Sakura Onee-chan?"

"Hai Miyako-chan?" questioned the medic, her eyes falling on the girl beside her as she slowly turned her head.

"It's been a while since," began the girl motioning toward the window, "_you know_. Do you think that it'll work?"

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes, her head resting against the wall, "You wait and see. Sasuke-kun and Naruto will be here before you know it."

"Good," informed the little girl, "I can't wait to see Kaa-san and Otou-san."

"Miyako-chan, you should really tell them how it makes you and your brothers feel when they leave you alone so often."

Miyako blinked, "But if I did that then they would—

"They won't be mad at you," explained Sakura, "I believe that they will want to know how you feel. Promise me you'll tell them alright?"

Miyako nodded and leaned up against Sakura slowly closing her eyes, "Arigato Onee-chan."

-

They had finally arrived at the hideout of Ryu and his team. The sharigan user had concealed himself as he perched on a tree branch. His eyes could detect two outside; therefore, the remaining three must be inside where Sakura and Miyako were being held.

Naruto was scouting the area opposite of Sasuke while the children remained hidden. The building resembled a run down wooden shack in the middle of nowhere, containing two levels, but the two shinobi were certain that there was probably more to it than meets the eye.

Sasuke rejoined Naruto and the children and stated, "We need a distraction, something to draw the two guards away long enough for us to take them out."

Kisho smirked, "We're pretty good at distractions."

The Uchiha had an evident smirk on his face and Naruto gave a foxy grin. Why not exploit their talents? Besides it was more fun when they're using them on someone other than themselves.

-

An explosion rang out that startled both of the basement's occupants as the establishment shook from the blast. Miyako gasped and a smile appeared on the medic's face.

"Don't worry Miyako-chan, it's just my teammates."

-

So setting the surrounding area on fire wasn't exactly what the two shinobi had had in mind; however, it did work and they weren't really interested in knowing where Kisho had gotten the dynamite or how long he had had it on his person. Little details like this weren't important. The important thing was that both guards had left their posts.

The two shinobi took out the startled guards quickly and quietly. The Uchiha went around to the side of the house, his back leaning against the wall as he signaled for Naruto to watch the back incase the others should come out while he went in for the girls.

-

Sakura's senses were on high alert as she heard a skirmish on the upper level, the floor boards above them shook and saw dust fell.

"Get up Miyako-chan," ordered the medic, trying to rise to her feet, "Take that kunai I gave you," she fell to her knees.

_Damn it. If my calculations are correct the two guards from outside have been taken out. That leaves three inside, one, possibly two on the upper level, and one outside the door to the basement. One of them would have stayed outside to guard, while one entered. Eventually the guard outside is going to come in and try to move us…there's got to be an escape tunnel within the basement. _

The medic's eyes searched the area, _Not enough time to find it_, she bit her lip, placing her hands against the wall behind her and pulling herself up.

Miyako stood before her with the kunai in hand, "Onee-chan, please don't. You're hurt!"

"Quiet Miyako-chan," came the strict voice of the medic, as she wobbled with unsteady legs, her body still hadn't recovered from the surge of electricity. She looked up toward the light coming in through the barred window, "It's a long shot, but Miyako-chan I'm going to push you up there, see if you can squeeze through."

Miyako's eyes were wide, "What? What about you?"

"Don't argue," was her no nonsense remark, "Quickly now," her gaze focused upward as the floor boards began to shake more violently and the saw dust reined down upon them, "It's going to be over any moment now and then they'll want to move us. I promised you that you'd see your Kaa-san so do as I say."

Miyako merely nodded her head, "Hai," she informed watching as the medic cupped her hands from behind. The young girl placed her left foot in the kunoichi's hands and placed her left hand on her shoulder.

The medic could hear what appeared to be the sound of a body falling to the floor. She pushed herself into a standing position, holding the weight of the girl as well, and used all the remaining strength she had.

_I made a promise. There's no way I'm going to break it. _

She could hear running and the sounds of metal deflecting as she pushed with all her might, "Can you reach it?"

"Almost, just a little more," replied Miyako stretching her arm to reach the window's tiny sill.

The medic's legs were shaking, _Please, just a little longer, _she pleaded with her body as she pushed the girl higher.

"Got it!" whispered Miyako, grabbing hold of one of the window's bars and pulling herself up.

As the weight left her body, the medic's back slowly slid down the wall; she heard her name being called.

"Can you squeeze through?" came her serious voice, looking up to find the concerned face of her ward.

"I think it's just big enough," replied Miyako, pushing herself through the bars, "But what about—

The floor boards shook from above and the medic's trained senses went into full alert, "Go! Naruto or Sasuke-kun will be out there, I promise!"

Miyako nodded and the rest of her body disappeared through the bars as the door to the basement came flying open causing the hinges to squeak and the basement to shake.

-

"Hurry it up Sasuke," muttered Naruto keeping watch while hidden in the surrounding bushes. He had told the boys to stay hidden a ways behind him and had left a clone in his stead. His eyes detected movement coming from the side of the building and he readied a kunai in his hand. Right before the kunai could leave his hand he stopped his attack; for there was the sight of a small and dirty blonde girl running.

The shinobi barely had time to comprehend what had happened as the girl caught sight of him and practically ran into his arms.

"Onii-san!" she cried happily as she clung to him with tears in her eyes, "Sakura Onee-chan said that you'd be here!"

"Did Sasuke defeat those jerks inside and get you and Sakura-chan out?" questioned Naruto looking down upon her.

"No," informed the child, "Onee-chan pushed me up to the window. She said that they would want to move us and that she wouldn't break her promise that I would see my Kaa-san tonight."

-

"Why you little bitch, where's the girl?" questioned the irate shinobi before her.

The floorboards shook above them as the medic smirked, "Looks like one of my boys just took out your friends."

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face," informed Ryu, pulling the medic to her feet and gripping her shoulders tightly, "No matter, I'm sure that the hokage will pay a pretty penny to get her apprentice back."

The medic winced as he carried her to another part of the basement and stopped to reveal a trap door. He bent down and pulled the mechanism to open the door.

"At least I'll get away with you," informed Ryu with a chuckle.

"I don't think so," a voice from the shadows was heard as a kunai came dangerously close to Ryu's head and imbedded itself in the wall.

The act had caused Ryu to lose his balance as the bound medic fell down the stairs landing at the base.

"Sakura!" exclaimed the Uchiha as he heard the medic's body hit the dirt floor below them.

Ryu stood before Sasuke, glancing down at the motionless kunoichi below and smirked, "Stupid bitch," remarked the second rate shinobi.

His smirk disappeared at the sight of the sharingan that was fixated on him. No sooner had he blinked had the Uchiha disappeared from his sight and he felt a blow from behind before sailing across the floor.

-

Naruto was getting nervous but there was no way that he could aide Sasuke or Sakura with three children to worry about. What if there were more than five? What if there were more inside or on the way?

"Naruto, I shall go to my hime," came a voice drawing him from his thoughts.

Naruto blinked, looking down to find Katsuyu still there, "Katsuyu?" he questioned for it was uncommon for a summoning to remain for so long.

"Sakura is my hime and I shall go to her," informed the slug queen as she disappeared into the foliage.

Naruto's eyes softened as he whispered, "Arigato."

-

Above the unconscious medic nin a battle raged on as the sounds of metal deflecting and the shaking of the structure's walls from their impact was heard.

"Hime? Sakura hime," came an urgent voice, "Hime please open your eyes."

-

His keen eyes fell upon her motionless form and the form of her summoning as he descended the stairs. He crouched down calling her name and received no response. His eyes widened a fraction in alarm as he knelt beside her and leaned her back against his arm.

"Sakura? Sakura, open your eyes."

"_Sasuke-kun," hesitantly began the medic pulling her eyes away from his, "ano…Sasuke-kun, you and I are…" she shifted her gaze back to his as if pleading with him to put into words their relationship._

"_Hn. Sakura you and I are…"_

"_Hai?" she questioned leaning in closer to hear his murmured response._

"_You and I are," the fact that she had gotten closer to him, because he was mumbling—although Uchiha's don't mumble—had not gone unnoticed, "We're…"_

The sharingan user took a kunai from his pouch and carefully analyzed the wires. After detecting the mechanism he broke the power source and proceeded in cutting the wires.

"Sakura," murmured the Uchiha, moving her pink strands from her face, the cut wire ends lying on the ground, "You and I are more than teammates and more than mere friends…"

The medic's eyelids began to lift as a blurred image began to form before her. In an odd sense it was a strange case of déjà vu from her days as a genin awakening from a genjutsu to see the form of her childhood love before her.

"Sasuke-kun?" questioned the tired medic as his form became clearer with every passing moment.

"Sakura," came his concerned voice as he looked upon her emerald meeting with onyx.

She turned her head to find her faithful summoning and a weary smile appeared on her face, "Arigato, Katsuyu. You brought Sasuke-kun and Naruto to me."

"Of course my hime," replied the slug queen bowing her head, "I shall leave you to Sasuke for I know that he will care for you."

Had that been a laugh that had come from the slug before she had disappeared? What could she have possibly found so amusing?

The medic was confused but her confused expression disappeared as a blush found its way to her cheeks when she noticed the look in his onyx orbs. The confusion was back almost instantly from his comment.

"Sakura," began the Uchiha in an irritated voice, "You must be the most annoying girl that I have ever known…"

The medic blinked wondering if she had been delusional for a moment about the look in sharingan wielder's eyes. Yet her eyes widened when she felt the arm around her shoulders lifting her upwards and the Uchiha's lips on hers.

She let out the breath that she had unknowingly been holding as her eyelids slowly began to drift shut and returned his kiss.

The kiss was gently broken and the medic felt herself be lifted from the dirt floor being held in the arms of the Uchiha. To say that she was shocked was a bit of an understatement.

"Sasuke-kun," she murmured still blown away by his actions, "You and I are?"

The Uchiha smirked, "_Tch_. How annoying, for someone so smart you're a bit slow at times."

The medic's eyes widened, "Sasuke-kun, you followed that little old biddy's date tip guide, didn't you?!"

The Uchiha's eye slightly twitched as he carried her up the stairs.

_Date Tip No. 21: If your girlfriend is taken by enemy nin, when you rescue her be sure to take her in your arms and give her a kiss unlike any other._

Touché Sakura!

-

Hooray! Sakura and Miyako had been saved! Everyone had been reunited and things were looking up!

Kami, what do you mean its 4 o'clock in the afternoon?! How long does it take to get back? 9 hours?!

Naruto and Sasuke led the way while three clones carrying the children followed from behind.

"Sasuke are you sure that you don't want a clone to carry Sakura-chan?" questioned Naruto as he looked at the Uchiha with the sleeping medic on his back.

"Hn," came the reply of the Uchiha, while the medic on his back was currently healing herself.

"Naruto Onii-san," began Miyako with a sigh, "You are so naive."

Naruto watched as her brothers sadly shook their heads at how clueless he truly was.

-

They arrived with only minutes to spare! The clones disappeared as three children fell on the front doorstep. Naruto and Sasuke looked beat and the medic was at least half way back to normal. They tiredly opened the front door and what to their wondering eyes should appear…

No not eight tiny reindeer…

But a beach ball shaped dog and a garbage ridden kitchen!

The babysitters jaws nearly dropped at the sight of the destroyed kitchen as their eyes fell upon the microwave clock that's glowing yellow digits read 11:45 P.M.

"Ack! That fat ass dog!" screamed Naruto as he grabbed the children and pushed them inside.

The medic and the Uchiha were seen running off in separate directions shortly returning with a broom and mop in hand. Naruto set to work looking for trash bags and the children scurried in all directions to locate cleaning products.

-

They were hot, they were dirty, they were disheveled, they were tired, but by Kami that kitchen sparkled just as the front door rang!

"Ack! It's Kakashi Sensei!" cried Naruto as the trio began to shuffle the kids up the stairs.

"Arigato Onee-chan, Onii-sans!" remarked the children as they were pushed up the stairs.

"You're welcome," replied Sakura on behalf of her team, "Uh…our little secret, ne?"

"Hai!" came three replies in agreement.

As they rounded the corner their babysitters could make out their conversation…

"That was a lot of fun!"

"Hai, usually our babysitters try to sit us in front of the television and do boring stuff."

"Yeah, to think this time we got to go on a rescue mission!"

"Let's ask for them again next time!"

The trio downstairs shared a look that screamed _next time_?! The ringing of the doorbell broke their thoughts as they tried to walk naturally.

The door slowly opened to reveal…

"Yo!" greeted their innocent looking sensei who was greeted by three tired looking teens; he blinked as they walked past him, "Rough week?"

A _hai_, a _yup_, and a _hn _was his response. The trio stopped as they heard the back door opening and it dawned on them that this was their chance to meet the parents of the three children who had put them through hell for the last week. Their heads turned like rundown wind up toys and just as their forms started to come into view, their sensei closed the door.

The three shinobi merely hung their heads in defeat, walking with their shoulders slumped and ready for a long rest. Their sensei walked behind them with his perverted book in hand—how he could read the pages in the dark was unknown to them.

"So I ran into Ino the other day and she told me the most interesting story."

The three froze in mid step before their sensei.

"But the most interesting thing was this bill that I got for 400 boxes of cereal."

Does the word _busted _mean anything to you?

-

This mission is complete! The Saga Continues…

**Next Mission Preview:** Team Kakashi is sent to a village where little is known about its people. What's this? Kakashi Sensei can't go? What?! We're breaking up into pairs? Sakura's going to pose as a hime from one of the minor villages within the land of water and Sasuke will be her bodyguard? And Hinata's joining the team to be Naruto's partner?! Kami, how many times will she faint as she and Naruto pose as citizens? Stay tuned!


End file.
